Enigma
by PsychoAsh
Summary: The Cullens have experienced just about everything there is to this world, yet nothing could have prepared them for what awaited them in Forks, WA. Isabella Swan is known as the illustrious seductress of Forks High, but what secret is she hiding? And how exactly is she connected to the Cullens? (Very Out of Character)
1. Prologue

Was I dying or dreaming? I was floating and fading away, searching desperately for something to tether me to anything that was real. The pain was releasing me from the world I had been imprisoned on for so long. The voices around me, sharp and incessant, were also pushing me away, making me want to leave that much faster. Except for one. One voice, whispering low among the others, pleading with me to hold on and stay. Was it real? The voice was slipping away from me faster than I could remember that it even existed.

It sounded so hopeless that I hoped it wasn't real. No one should sound like all of their hope was slipping away with every passing millisecond. The world was cruel, I had lived long enough, experienced enough to know that that was true. Yet, I had also seen and experienced enough to know that the world could not be _so cruel_ as to allow someone to suffer so much.

No, it couldn't have been real.

And with that thought, the fragile lifeline I was broke.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all. Wow it has been so long since I've been here and, while I am very much out of my Twilight phase, this plot just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!**


	2. Mundane High School Life

EPOV

Another insignificant town to waste away in. I sighed, re-memorizing the exact pattern of popcorn in the ceiling. Esme had wanted to get rid of the popcorn ceiling, the style having gone out many decades ago, but I asked her to stay away from my room. There was something therapeutic about always being able to see the same pattern. It was a thing that never changed, just like me. In a way, it was comparable to staring at the stars, memorizing the constellations. Except, the popcorn still remained the same, the connect-the-dots never shifted into another picture or moved to hide in another corner. Esme had smiled fondly at me, not fully understanding why I would want such an outdated ceiling in my otherwise modern room, but complying none the less. Much like a mother smiling and accepting her toddlers view of reality, all the while knowing that he would eventually grow out of his fantasy world and enter the adult realm.

The Debussy record that was quietly playing ended, spinning around the table soundlessly for a minute before stopping. Time was up. It was time to face the mundane human day and then come back to the popcorned constellations that filled my ceiling.

_Come on, we have to move! _Alice's shrill voice screamed in my head. I rolled my eyes and took my time getting up from my lounge. No matter how much time I wasted, we would still make it in plenty of time. We always did. Late wasn't exactly in the vocabulary of a vampire. Hmm, then again, I guess 'Mundane High School Life' wasn't in the criteria either. I shrugged my black leather jacket on over my sweater before I exited my room.

"What does today have in store for us, Alice?" I asked on my way down. She was waiting impatiently by the door, tapping her foot, pouting in my direction as I slowly entered the room. Her face cleared momentarily, her eyes glassing over, and her entire body stiffening as she pulled herself into the ever shifting future. Within her mind, I watched as she shifted through her vision. Everything shifted so fast, even I couldn't make sense of the chaos. Only a second passed, enough time for the rest of my siblings and mother to enter the room, before her eyes refocused and she returned to us.

"I...I don't know," she announced, unsure for the first time in her time with us. "Too many decisions either are or still need to be made before the future can clear up," she continued, Jasper coming to her side and wrapping her arms around her. Alice was never unsure, and I wouldn't be the first one to admit that we were all a little uncomfortable going into a future that wasn't close to being forseeable. Everyone turned their eyes to me, hoping that I could offer some interpretation for her lack of vision.

I shrugged. "I couldn't make sense of it either." Everyone was silent, looking from one to another trying to decide what to do.

Emmett broke the silence, "Oh come on! We're super vampires! What do we have to be afraid of?" He rolled his eyes and escorted Rosalie out of the house and into her BMW. Famous last words, I thought as we mindlessly followed him.

Forks High was a small group of buildings that made some prisons seem friendly. The buildings were an astonishingly boring shade of gray that, under the ever cloudy Washington sky, seemed to be a physical manifestation of a major depressive episode. And this is where we are condemned to for the next few years.

_Wow, could you be more excited, Edward?_ Jasper asked, rolling his eyes at my drab emotions. I shrugged, not really caring about being excited. It was hard to be excited when you not only were stuck in such a melancholic place, but you also had to hear every little thought that passed through every hormonal adolescent's mind. High school had to be its own circle of hell.

I mean, of the minimal amount of students that were here this early, there was a student who was remembering in excruciating detail, his rendezvous with some girl just last night...and the things he was remembering would've made Emmett blush.

I tried to block it all out as we made our way to the office.

Tried being the operative word.

Jasper stiffened up and nearly stopped walking at the same moment that I realized exactly what was going on. The one student, with the one memory, wasn't it. Just about every person that we passed, male or female, student or faculty, had a version of that same memory. I had the overwhelming urge to vomit.

_What the hell is going on here? _

"Guys, what is it?" Rosalie asked, bored and annoyed that we had stopped. Before, Jasper and found the words to explain, a roaring guttural sound came from behind us. The jet black motorcycle was sleek and custom made, the rider clad in leather and wearing no helmet. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair and smiled too sweetly as students flocked around her. They took her bag from her, helped her off the bike, and walked with her-each trying to get closer to her than the others. Their thoughts were centered around her, flashing from whatever their last excursion was to reveling in her in the present to daydreaming about future exploits.

"That." Jasper and I said simultaneously, neither of us looking away from the crowd. The girl suddenly halted, her head whipping around to look directly at us. Shock resonated through my family. How could she have heard us from across the parking lot? She gave us only a seconds glance, before she sent us a smile and moved on with her followers. It was in that smile, that sarcastic smile that I came to realize one thing: this wasn't simply some flighty girl who enjoyed sordid activities, this girl was going to cause us trouble.

None of us saw her throughout the rest of the morning, but it was easy to say that she was always on everyone's minds. Alice and Rosalie felt overwhelming disgust toward this girl and a new found possessiveness toward their mates. For them to feel like they need to protect their love from a human girl wasn't normal. Jasper was on edge all morning, feeling lust radiating all around him. Emmett was uncomfortable about the situation, but didn't get what the problem was. And I...well, I now knew just about every angle of a girl I had never met.

We saw her in the cafeteria, it wasn't hard to miss her. It had seemed like every member of the student body had pulled their table closer to hers, begging for attention. We sat at the only table left, in a far corner by the window. We didn't bother hiding the fact that we were staring, no one was paying attention to us for the first time in our entire existence. Something about this girl held them transfixed. She was pale, pale enough to almost be a vampire, with her brown hair contrasting perfectly. Her leather jacket was off (being held and revered by a goon at another table) showing a plain red tank top, out of season for Forks weather. She picked at the food in front of her.

Flanking her on the right was a girl with mouse brown hair. She was reading a book, but was very obviously still very aware of the seductress next to her. On the left was a boy who looked as if he were blatantly panting at her.

"Hey Bella," the girl on the right started quietly, not looking away from her book, "have you noticed the new kids?" All the chatter surrounding her stopped almost immediately, all waiting at baited breath for her answer. Many of them looked our way, but promptly turned back when they noticed that we were already watching. The girl, Bella, shrugged and continued picking at her food, never looking up. Confused, I tried to zero in on her mind, weeding through all of the sordid thoughts that surrounded her. I sat up straighter in alarm when I couldn't pick her out.

"Oh come on, Bella. You had to have noticed! How long is it going to take?" A different girl asked. _I give it a week, tops. _She thought with a sigh. Bella crinkled her nose for a minute.

"They really aren't my type," she responded nonchalantly. Rosalie snapped her teeth, mildly insulted.

_What is she thinking? _She growled toward me. I tried again, individually shifting from one mind to the next, searching for her in the crowd. Nothing.

"I can't read her," I confessed, ashamed. From across the room, her lips pulled up in a smirk, sparking a lick of anger within me. Who was this insignificant girl to not only make me feel ashamed of myself, but do it willingly?! Thankfully, before I could dwell more on the frustration, she rose from her seat.

"I've got to go to talk to Varner about my quiz grade," she announced with a wink. Her followers gave an envious sigh as she sauntered out of the cafeteria.

_Well, at least we know why the future was so unclear now,_ Alice thought bitterly, watching after her.

Lunch passed by quickly after that. It seemed that as soon as she left, while she never left their thoughts, her followers suddenly became normal humans again. They separated more into cliques and talked among themselves, but still never gave us a second thought. It's strange how we go through our entire existence wanting to blend in and go unnoticed, and yet it is only here that we truly have succeeded in that. And I knew I wasn't the only one put on edge about it. Jasper and Emmett were confused about how one girl could hold the entire school community captivated. Alice was annoyed by the unclear future and disgusted by her blatant use of her "feminine wiles" to manipulate others. Rosalie, who shared in Alice's disgust, was also jealous of the attention.

After lunch, we parted ways and I headed to Biology. For the first couple of decades as a vampire, I was so interested in biology. Whether I was simply influenced from hearing Carlisle's thoughts for so long or it was pure interest, but I enjoyed studying how life came to be. Unfortunately, human evolution is a slow and meticulous process that can even make a vampire impatient. High school biology was just a small fraction of what interested me, and even it hasn't changed in a hundred years. I was one of the first to walk into the lab. Mr. Banner, a balding middle-aged man who was slowly giving up on the idea of high school biology himself, signed my slip and pointed to a lab desk haphazardly.

The black desk seated two people, obviously forcing students to become partners, and was seated next to the window. Without giving a second thought as to where my partner may be more comfortable sitting, I settled down in the window seat. The window didn't display much, just the corner of another building and a small sliver of forest, but it would hopefully be enough to keep me sane. And, as I should have assumed, any sanity I had hoped to gain was instantly smothered.

A scent unlike anything I have ever encountered, filled the room. In that moment, decades of training were forgotten and suddenly I was as blood thirsty as I had been as a newborn. The scent travelled down my throat, teasing me with the possibility of what the blood would taste like. It would be so easy to get to it. The humans would just be collatorel damage. We would clean up the mess and leave before anyone really noticed the tragedy. My muscles tensed, ready to spring into action and blindly search for the origin of that scent.

_EDWARD NO! _Alice shouted at me from somewhere on campus. It wasn't much, but enough to get me to halt my attack. I squeezed my eyes shut momentarily, trying to think of anything but that smell. What had Carlisle told me way back then? Think of them, not as potential prey, but as actual people with thoughts, hopes, and dreams; families to miss them, friends to worry about them, and a purpose on this earth. How could we deny them any of that? It was enough to get me to calm down enough to not be so heavily feral when the scent intensified and settled itself right next to me.

I didn't dare open my eyes, I knew they would be black and whoever was unfortunate to be beside me would definitely noticed. Maybe they should, though. Maybe they will noticed, become afraid, and demand a reassigning. That seemed like a good enough plan.

I opened my eyes and looked to my partner, absolutely positive that they were the one who nearly destroyed everything just by existing.

Bella raised her eyebrow at me as if waiting. She didn't look away, her brown eyes meeting my pitch black ones without fear, only anticipation and slight annoyance. We stared at each other, me not daring to breathe, her not backing down to my glare. Around us, class started: a lecture on the anatomy of plant cells. Finally, after eons, she smirked.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked under her breath. For a moment, my shock outweighed my blood lust, and she must've have noticed because she laughed quietly. I gritted my teeth, locked my jaw, and shook my head. I would not kill her. I would not do that to my family. "Oh good, that would've completely ruined my day," she noted before turning her head and looking toward the front.

The predator saw her distraction and perfectly plotted a thousand ways to kill her and drain her without anyone noticing. Is this why everyone was so devoted to her? Did her blood somehow sing to everyone? If it had this much of an affect on me, it had to be appealing to others. How had she not died yet? I clenched my fists against my thighs and tried to withhold anymore thoughts about her.

Fate was not on my side. As soon as I vowed to not look at, think about, smell, or talk to her… a piece of paper appeared in front of me. Written in a messy scrawl were a set of coordinates. Curious, I looked up at her. She was chewing on the end of her pencil, staring blankly ahead, thinking. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, an evil glint flashed a moment.

"You and your coven meet me there tonight. 10ish." She gave as an explanation before looking away. She ignored me for the rest of the class.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh that was so hard to get through! Don't you just hate the "set-up" chapters? It'll start picking up soon! **


	3. Meet Me At The Graveyard

EPOV

"You can't be serious," Rosalie hissed, from her fingers digging into the 100-year-old oak table, "we are not actually going to meet her!" After getting home from school, we immediately called a family meeting to discuss the events of the day.

"She obviously knows that we are vampires. For that one reason, we are obligated to meet her. She is most likely a member of the supernatural world as well, and if that is the case, we are on her territory." Carlisle explained from the head of the table. "Jasper, where do the coordinates lead?"

Jasper looked up from the map spread in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed. "The middle of the forest. I just don't understand why she gave us these specific coordinates… the forest is vast enough that anywhere would have been safe from humans."

"A trap?" Emmett suggested, flexing his muscles. _Bring it on! I can take some puny chick! _Carlisle and Jasper shared a look, silently weighing the option.

"It's a possibility," he admitted. "Edward couldn't read her, so we can't know for sure, but it would be best for us to be on our guard." Everyone glanced at me for a moment before looking away. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that everyone was more than a little worried about my lack of ability here.

"What about her blood?" Esme chimed in quietly from Carlisle's side. Carlisle sighed, folding his hands.

"It's a rare occurrence to meet someone whose blood sings and for them to walk away. You showed tremendous strength, Edward." His praise fell over me like a warm blanket. I nodded my head and looked away. Like any father, Carlisle's approval was all any of us strived for. "That being said, if you wish to avoid facing temptation for a second time, we would all support you." _It probably would be best not to tempt fate too many times in one day, Edward. _He silently concluded.

Everyone around the table nodded and sent positive thoughts my way. Only Emmett knew what it was like to confront a singer, so only he could appreciate the strength to back away. _I can't imagine fight that kind of thing twice, _he thought. I was lucky to have a family that wouldn't see bowing down as a weakness, especially when someone elses life was on the line. And yet, I couldn't do it. I couldn't explain why, but it was almost like something was drawing me to that meeting. Some kind of tether was pulling me into the abyss despite the risk that her blood posed.

Jasper shot me a look with raised eyebrows, but kept his mind silent.

"I think I will be fine," I announced, looking at my father directly, not backing down from my decision. Briefly, my vision shifted into the memory of her brown eyes challenging my glare just a few hours ago. Before I could dwell on it, the memory faded.

_Are you sure? _Carlisle asked, thinking about the time when I returned home after my "rebellious" stage. _It seems like you only just recovered from that time. I can't imagine you in that kind of pain again…_

"I trust myself," I answered.

_And I trust you, son. _Carlisle thought, nodding his head once. "So it's decided. We are going to meet this Bella at 10:00. We will come cordially, but be prepared for anything. We are on her territory so if she demands, we may have to leave." And with that, the meeting was informally adjourned.

_I hope she makes us go, _Rosalie thought stomping away from the table. Strangely, something within me was nearly repulsed by the idea of us leaving...

The coordinates lead, not only to one of the densest parts of the forest, but to an old cemetery. It was obvious that no one had used the plots for hundreds of years.

_We never went this far in the forest last time, did we? _Carlisle asked as we walked through a wrought iron gate. I shook my head once. No, we would definitely have noticed this place if we passed it on any of our hunting trips through the area. It was a decent sized cemetery with tall ornate tombstones and even a small mausoleum in the center. The statues that guarded the dead were all worn and withered past the point of recognition. Even the names on the marbles were so eroded that a normal eye wouldn't be able to tell.

A small draft announced her presence, wafting her seductive scent toward me. Carlisle's hand immediately grabbed onto my shoulder, squeezing lightly. _I won't let you do anything you'll regret_, he reassured me. Carlisle didn't doubt my strength, not for one moment, but he still made sure that I knew that he was always looking after me. Father through and through. I nodded in acknowledgment before we made our way over to where she was.

If I were human, I would've blushed. There, clad in nothing by a lace bra and leather pants, lounging atop an ornately elaborate tombstone, was Bella. She smiled down on us. "Oh I love the irony of meeting vampires in a cemetery," she sighed wistfully. "Excuse my wardrobe, I had a meeting that ran long and decided that promptness was more important than presentation." She threw a wink in my direction and that tether that drew me to this cemetery tightened dramatically.

Carlisle took a step forward. "Allow me to introduce myself and my family," he started, but she held up her hand.

"No need. I already know everything there is to know about the new monsters in town," she announced with a smirk. Jasper stiffened beside me. _She suddenly became vindictive. _Immediately, he began strategizing.

"For instance," she continued, "you are the dreamy doctor vampire who has a savior complex. You claim to accept your existence, but still look for ways to redeem yourself, even if that means damning others to your fate." It came out so simply. So matter-of-fact, as if it was common knowledge. Everyone's thoughts were silent. She raised her eyebrows and jumped down from her perch and moved on to Esme.

She gave Esme a condescending look, as if gazing upon a child. "Oh, you're just trying to fill that empty hole in your heart, aren't you?" For a moment, Esme's face crumpled as her mind instantly transported her to the moment her son died. But only for a moment, before she became composed again, remembering that she had a wonderful family now. Yet, while she was composed, a flame of rage lit in her normally quiet and calm eyes.

Alice was next, her normally bubbly self standing stock still, her chin raised as if trying to seem taller. Bella squatted down to her level, further emphasizing Alice's own insecurity. "And you just want everyone to be best friends despite the fact that you're a monster. Oh and you think that your little gift to see the "future" is so special and important," she chuckled darkly and leaned closer, "Honey, you don't see anything when it comes to the future. You just see enough to manipulate it your own advantage." Jasper growled, wrapping his arm around his mate and poising for an attack.

Bella straightened up and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" She laughed, but took a step back from Alice. "You are a really interesting one, my empathic friend." His eyes widened a fraction. _How did she know? _"See, you really don't care about all of the blood you shed. It was your duty, it was necessary. No need to repent from it! An honest man, is alway interesting."

She moved down the line. Emmett was glaring at her, but she rolled her eyes. "Please, you're so soft hearted, it is nearly an insult to all vampires. You're impulsive and therefore useless in a real fight, so don't even go there." He snarled as she stopped in front of Rosalie. She bowed, "Hello Miss Queen of the Universe- Better than everyone else- Even better than the boys! …." a slow evil smile spread on her face, her brown eyes turning infinitely darker. "...but you weren't, were you?"

A series of hisses broke out among all of us, but she simply skipped on and landed in front of me. She looked up at me, her eyes black and soulless, nothing like the brown that I gazed into earlier. "Oh poor baby doesn't like being a vampire!" she pouted for a moment before spitting at my feet "You disgust me." A shock went through my body at her words and, as she turned her back and returned to her perch.

"So, as you can see, no need for introductions," she concluded, crossing her legs and holding her chin in her hand expectantly.

The anger radiating through my family was nothing I have ever experienced before. We have been threatened many times and have gotten into more physical altercations than Carlisle would like to admit. Yet, to be so blatantly called out, accused, and abused to our faces by a stranger who didn't know us from Adam… I couldn't hold back the snarl that slipped through my teeth. It no longer matter whether or not I felt drawn to her blood. I wanted to kill her simply for offending and attacking my family.

_Let's wrap this meeting up and go home,_ Carlisle thought quickly. "Let's finish this cordially," he called to her. She shrugged, bored.

"Okay, sure. The long and short of it is, I don't really care that you guys are here. But, seeing as this is kinda my territory, if you interfere we will have problems. But whether you stay or go means nothing to me." She paused, waiting for an objection. "Got it? Awesome, deuces!" She hopped off of the tombstone and started skipping away.

Maybe it was the predator noticing her exposed back or just plain anger toward her that made me act, but suddenly I was in front of her, my hand squeezing the air from her throat. Her eyes were so black, holding no emotion: no fear, no pain, nothing. I could hear my family telling me to stop, but I didn't listen. So much rage and hatred toward this demon who dared to overstep-

_I dare you. _The voice was so unexpected, my vindication my hand dropped her to the ground. She barked a laugh, amazingly standing her ground where a normal person would be crumpled and gasping for air.

"I didn't think so. You're not a man of action, are you Edward? Never have been. Never will be." She glanced back at my family. "That's their job, isn't it? I mean even your power doesn't even really do anything, does it? So tell me: what exactly do you contribute here? You have had ample opportunity to kill me and yet… you're too weak to do it." She was silent for a moment, her soulless eyes flickering back to chocolate brown for just a moment before she broke out in a wide disastrously beautiful smile.

"Oh you and I are going to have one hell of a time," she declared. And then, before anyone could react, she was gone without any evidence that she was even there to begin with.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! This scene has been haunting me for days! I love it! :D **


	4. Voices From The Abyss

*~*~*~BPOV*~*~*

_You weren't very nice, were you?_ I ignored the small voice and concentrated on nothing but the here and now: the feeling of cool brass against my big toe. The squeak as I pushed against it, turning the scalding water on and off. _You can't ignore me forever. _Separately, there was the quiet massage of bubbles popping against my skin. The wet ends of my hair clinging to my bare back as I sat against the porcelain. Nothing was important outside of now. Not the graveyard, the vampires, or even the tiny voice in my head. Even the pain and exhaustion of shadow travel faded under the smooth licks of hot water. Damn, why did I choose to shadow travel twice? Even on a good day, the ordeal of being ripped at your very core, melding with the Inbetween, and luckily reappearing intact and close to where you wanted to be is difficult in itself. Only a select few could manage it once a day. Twice is unheard of.

"Bella?" I sunk lower into the water without answer. His heavy footsteps stopped outside of the bathroom door, where he hesitated debating whether or not he should knock. He settled for clearing his throat loudly before slowly entering. I didn't move to cover myself, though I knew the bubbles weren't doing a very good job. Embarrassed, he grumbled under his breath as he took a seat at the vanity.

"How did it go?" Charlie asked.

"They won't leave," I answered. It was stupid of them to say, but Edward's actions had sealed their fate. _You should be happy. _Charlie was silently sitting, processing. In the relaxation of being back in his own home, he was sitting too still for a normal person. I didn't call him out on it, for once letting him do what he wanted.

"What do we do?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. They are curious and will try for answers, but they won't find anything." In all of my life, no one had ever found anything but more questions. _Isn't that lonely? _My squeezed my eyes shut, pushing her into the dark recesses of my mind, a dark smirk spread across my face as I felt her aura being smothered. No, it isn't lonely, especially with that side of me out of the picture.

"So… you aren't going to do anything about-" The wave of rage engulfed my heart so quickly, even I didn't noticed the loud "NO!" that echoed against the tiled walls. The world was tinted red, the rage of my very being boiling the water I was sitting in, the porcelain of the tub producing hairline fractures under the sudden heat. My mind traveled back to a time where things were simpler and innocence reigned supreme:

_Hiding in the loft of a barn, my father and I watching as a young boy shoveled hay, his aura light with strings of color stretching away from him, some almost seeming to point directly to us. _

"_See those rays of luminescence, Isabella?" he whispered to me. "They represent our connection. It is our duty to shield those who share a connection with us. Do you understand, child?" I nodded, not daring to tell him that I had been paying more attention to the spiders that were crawling over my feet and had completely missed his meaning. _

It was only a thud that shook me free from my own emotions. I blinked once, the red tint fading almost immediately. Charlie was slumped at the vanity,his cheek resting in the sink, his eyes staring blankly at the bit of rust that plague the antique fixture. I took a deep breath, bringing myself back to the serenity that had existed only a few moments ago. It was two minutes and twenty three seconds before I was completely calm. And with my next exhale, Charlie gasped for air and coughed violently.

"I won't ask again," he assured me, trying to breathe normally. I nodded once, before standing from the bathtub, steam radiating from my still alabaster skin. Charlie averted his eyes, extending a black silk robe in my direction. I took it, slipping it on easily.

"Goodnight, Chief."

I headed up the stairs toward my room. I hadn't expected Tyler to still be lying in the middle of my bed, the black sheet draped over his waist as he slept. Rolling my eyes, I marched over and shook his shoulder. With a groan, he opened his eyes, squinting up at me for a moment before a sly smile spread on his lips. Not saying a word, he grabbed onto my hips and pulled me down onto the bed with him.

"Mmmm you smell good," he moaned along my throat. A jolt of lust rolled off of him, hitting me in the most intimate of places. My earlier plan of kicking him out disappeared immediately as his fingers drifted over the silk robe teasingly. "Let's get rid of this," he said, fingering the tie at my waist. Tyler was never afraid of taking action, doing whatever it took to get what he wanted. Even if I had kicked him out, we would probably end up in the same position anyway. It was why I had chose him tonight, someone who took control and would keep me out of my thoughts.

_You are comparing._ From the abyss of my thoughts, rose the voice. I growled, grabbing his chin and crashing his lips to mine. The voice never came up when I was in this bed and this would not be the exception. Tyler bit my lip hard before disengaging and latching onto my breast. _You cannot hide from it. It is meant to be. _My back arched as he switched sides, his fingers pressing into my center. I moaned, pressing myself against him. He took my cue and removed his fingers. Poised over, he looked up, always wanting to look into my eyes as he entered me.

I gasped. His eyes...

_I told you. _The voice said softly. Tyler entered me slowly, taking my gasp as encouragement. I closed my eyes, avoiding his own. Yet, even behind my closed lids, I continued to imagine Edward Cullens black rage-filled eyes as Tyler brought me to release.

* * *

**A/N: Oh it was hard to not just give everything away. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Taking Action

~~*~~EPOV~~*

_We are leaving. _The fury Bella had left her wake encompassed my family, inhibiting their ability of speech, leaving only their thoughts constantly yelling the same unanimous statement as we made our way back to the house. We should leave. While she had said she didn't care what we did, it was clear by the way she spoke to us that she didn't want anything to do with us. Her vicious words had managed to pierce our unbeating hearts within seconds. Rosalie was locked in her thoughts, stuck in between her memories and her need for revenge. Esme, the ever calm and placating mother, was fighting back venom trying to reason away from tracking Bella down for hurting her family. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were insulted right at their most vulnerable insecurities and felt a need to avenge their mates. Carlisle, wiser than us all, was already managing his anger away. Yes, his family was verbally attacked, but he rationalized it as indirect dismissal of our presence and a welcome one compared to the physical attack he and Jasper had prepared for.

And me… I stared at my hand remembering the feeling of her throbbing artery constricting in my grasp, the warmth of her skin thawing my frigid hand, and then the thrill that ran through me as her barrier disappeared and I heard her thoughts. _I dare you, _she had said with not only confidence, but also...hope? Had she wanted me to end her life? I had intended to, I was hellbent on ending this creature that was torturing my family in the worst way: bringing up terrible pasts and picking directly at their fatal flaws. In the moment that I held her in my grasp, her life just a pinch away from ending, I so had wanted to do it.

So then why didn't I? It wasn't the shock of her thoughts that made me stop, a predator never releases his prey. No, there was something else that made me spare her. And even as she reeled into me, the thought of destroying her never came into my thoughts again.

Suddenly, Alice and Jasper stopped in their tracks.

"Edward…?" Alice asked softly, betrayed and confused. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close, glaring at me. _You know how much she hurt us just now,_ he hissed. I ducked my head. Yes, there was pain all around.

"What is going on?" Esme asked, everyone turning back to us.

"Edward's not leaving." Alice said. "I haven't been able to have a clear vision all day, and suddenly I see that." _Sitting at the lab table in Biology, the lights are off and everyone is attuned to the TV playing in the front of the room. Edward looks at Bella from the corner of his eye. She ignores him, studiously staring at the TV while twirling a lock of her hair. He pulls out a piece of paper, scrawls a quick note on it, and passes it to her. Without looking at it, she crumples it up and tosses it into the trash basket beside the table. _

"I'm not leaving," I announced, coming out Alice's rather mundane vision. While nothing special or dire had occurred, it was enough to solidify my decision. They stared at me in disbelief. "I know, but she knows something. How did she know so much, having never met any one of us? And what is she?"

"She's just a disgusting succubus," Emmett spat, his normal jovial self long gone. While Rosalie was in her thoughts and in the past, he wasn't allowed to comfort her. Insult Emmett as much as you want, but hurt Rosalie to the point where his unending love was of no use and he became deadly.

"We have met succubi, Emmett. "Carlisle pointed out. "From what you have told me, she does not meet many of the characteristics outside of her extracurricular activities. For one, there are no mentionable deaths in the area." _If there had been, the town is small enough that we would have heard very quickly. _I nodded.

"She is something else. Something we have never encountered before."

"Why does it fucking matter?" Emmett snapped, punching the sapling next to him, sending it toppling over, its roots breaking from the earth. "You are not putting your own scientific research over the well being of our family, Edward!" He wanted to kill me. So much rage and violence had overtaken my family tonight… why did I want to stay and know more about the woman who caused all of it?

There was that draw, the one that brought me to the graveyard, pulling me away from the people I cared for the most and toward someone who brought nothing but chaos to my life. I couldn't leave. I knew I couldn't leave from the moment I heard the speck of hope in her dare. There was no way I could explain it a way they could understand. The tether was stronger the the gravitational pull of earth itself. Even if I wanted to, I knew I couldn't get away. Something would always bring me back here, back to her and the enigma she was. It was a puzzle I needed to solve. I needed that clarity, the truth, I needed to know her. I was going to lose my sanity if I didn't.

I took a step back. "I'm not asking you to stay with me," I would never admit to them how their collective gasp of betrayal broke my heart. "I would never do that. But I know that I have to stay. I cannot leave." I looked at Jasper, trying to get him to understand my emotions, know that I wasn't doing this as treason to this group of vampires we both called family. He sighed, and nodded once, sharing my sincere emotions to everyone else.

"Then we will stay with you, as a family," Esme declared, her matriarchal standing suddenly overpowering anyone elses decisions. _If my son needs to do anything in this life, I will gladly and openly support him. But, Edward…_ she waited until I was looked her in the eyes. _I will easily kill her if she harms you in anyway. _

I laughed, and with that one burst, I couldn't stop. Esme smiled at me, giggling as well. The night was so emotionally charged that the laughter was so much more contagious and even Emmett found himself snickering. Rosalie cracked a small smile and caressed the back of his hand. Alice and Jasper cuddled closer together, chuckling harmoniously together. And Carlisle smiled out over his family.

_We will be fine, _he thought, relief saturating his entire self.

We waited in the school parking lot for her the next morning. We wanted to show a united front, prove to her that she would not scare us off so easily. And yet, the moment she pulled up, her motorcycle roaring throughout the quiet morning, none of us made a move to confront her and she never once looked our way. Her swarm of followers blocked her from our view soon after she arrived.

_You're not a man of action. _Her words echoed through my head, ringing more truth now than before. Compared to my brothers and sisters, I was far from being a man of action. I would much rather protect from the sidelines, inform my family of any strategies that ran through the enemies thoughts than do anything about it myself. From what I remember about my human life, I was pretty much the same then. And yet, in this moment, none of us were taking action. The vampires who each had human blood on our hands, whose instincts ruled our thoughts for multiple years, couldn't bring ourselves to confront this she-devil.

"I'll catch up to you," I muttered to them, not looking in their direction as I moved away from my Volvo and headed after her swarm. Getting close to Bella was easier said than done. Her group of human slaves took up the entire hallway, turning the confined space into the likes of a sardine can. Politely, I tried to weave my way through the crowd, yet no one paid any attention to me. Where once, everyone would fall away at my advance, here it was as if I didn't exist.

Frustrated, I stopped my advance. "Bella!" I shouted over the crowd the students. From an outside perspective, I'm sure it would have been comical to see the entire hallway still and turn their eyes to me. Yet, I was only looking at once set of eyes that didn't mask their surprise quick enough. Bella's dark eyes widened slightly, before a satisfied smile lit up her face.

"Give us a minute guys," she announced, not moving from her spot. Her slaves grumbled disappointedly before gently maneuvering around her and heading to their respective classrooms. It took maybe two whole minutes before we were genuinely alone, and in that time Bella neither took her eyes away from mine nor did she make a move to approach me. I watched with astonishment as her eyes shifted from dark brown, to black, to light chocolate brown and back again in a span of a few seconds. I added that to the list of puzzles she presented.

"Who dared you to come over?" She asked, leaning against the nearest set of lockers.

"No one." Her eyes widened again in surprise, before she laughed.

"Well cover me in butter and call me a biscuit!" she exclaimed in an overly thick southern accent. "It's been awhile since I was proven wrong, I sure hope it wasn't a fluke!" I ignored her clear mocking.

"You nearly tore my family apart." It came out closer to a hiss than I intended, but the idea of how close she had nearly made me to abandoning my family wasn't sitting well with me. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't overreact, it's easier said than done."

"Which brings me to my next point: how do you know us?" As soon as I knew, I was going to hightail it out of here and never come back. I was sure that solving her puzzle would make the magnetic pull lessen and we could move on. Her lips went into a line, her eyes going black.

"You're an open book. Every single one of you. If humans weren't so stupid then everyone would know your deepest darkest little secrets."

"So you admit that you aren't human." We knew that of course, but knowing that she gave something away-no matter how small it was- felt like a small victory in my book. She smirked and pushed off of the lockers, moving toward me for the first time, her heels clicking ominously against the tile. With each step, the pull toward her strengthened to the point where it was a constant pressure on my muscles to stay in one place. It became too difficult to breathe.

"Maybe," she started, reaching out to me. Her finger left a blazing trail as it caressed my cheek, "but isn't it so _so_ much better this way?" Her voice was low, but hit me harder than a freight train. My mind began to spin, the world shifting on its axis…

"Ms. Swan, I would love to give you detention, but I have another engagement after school. Would you mind joining us, now?" a teacher called, sticking his salt-and-pepper head out of the door from the classroom across from us. His thoughts were laced with regret over not being able to join her after school. It was that idea that brought me back to reality, my stomach suddenly constricting as if I had eaten human food. Bella looked toward the teacher, a dazzling smile on her face.

"Be right there, Mr. Varner!" she stepped back from me and sent him a wink as he backed into the room again. With a sigh, she looked back up at me. Her eyes were light again, nearly reflecting the gold of my own. "Tell Alice, I'm sorry about clouding her visions, but I can't help it." Surprised rattled me as she apologized, something I never thought would happen. "That being said, it's going to be sunny in about forty-five minutes. They don't pay much attention to you now, but they definitely will if you start lighting up like a disco ball." And with that, she turned on her heel and headed into the classroom without looking back.

My siblings were still in the parking lot, having heard everything. _We can discuss when we get home, _Jasper thought from his spot next to Alice in the back seat of the Volvo. I nodded, starting the engine as Rosalie and Emmett pulled out. The ride was quiet, Alice and Jasper stared out the windows as we sped along, the only movement between them being the occasional squeeze of a hand.

_Why can't she stop blocking my visions?_ Alice thought pensively. Her visions were what guided her through life: they lead to her Jasper and to us. Being without them, it was almost like she couldn't breathe. _Uh-oh, Edward_. A siren went off behind me, signature red and blue lights flashing. I cursed under my breath as I immediately slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. A hundred years, and I was going to get my first speeding ticket.

The police officer pulled up behind us and stepped out of his car, his movements stiff and his heart was sludgy as if the was the most movement he had made in a long time. I stared out the front window, trying to act like a scared teenager. He rapped his knuckles against my window. Upon rolling the window down, a wave of pungency overtook the space in the car. The stench was something that none of us had ever smelled before. It sent shivers down my spine, making me sit straighter, my knuckles tightening on the wheel. I stopped breathing for the second time today.

The officer leaned into the window, glancing at me and Alice and Jasper, before speaking. "Son, do you know how fast you were going?" I shook my head once, not daring opening my mouth to inhale that smell again. "You were going 80 in a 45. But since, you're new here, I will let it slide. Consider this a warning, I don't care where you come from or who your family is. In my town, you follow the rules. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I said through gritted teeth, nodding my head at him. His mustache twitched once._Maybe Bella was wrong and they are skipping town. _It was only then, just before he beat against the door in dismissal and walked off, that I noticed his name tag on the left pocket of his uniform. _Chief Charlie Swan. _

"That smell…" Jasper started, his mind elsewhere to his one potent human memory of bodies piled up on the battlefield. _That smell is the stench of death, Edward. _

Chief Charlie Swan smelled like a rotting corpse.

* * *

**A/N: Oh I am so satisfied with this chapter. Man, that is refreshing. Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! I am enjoying your theories, so keep them up! It will be awhile before the big reveal though, so please stay with me and be patient. It's not called Enigma for nothing XD **


	6. An Unwelcomed Visitor

~~**~~BPOV~~**

"So what did Edward Cullen want this morning?" Angela asked as we meandered around the library during our lunch period. Beautifully enough, the library was the only place where I wasn't suffocating from the swarm of admirers. Just an unsightly side effect, I suppose. "It wasn't the normal "Hey baby" kind of conversation, obviously." She continued, her voice getting deep to perfectly imitate every boy in this school. I laughed once, shaking my head.

"No. He's just curious about me is all." My fingertip skimmed over the ancient tomes, covered in dust, abandoned. No one took the time to come in here and try and decipher the appeal of classic literature. Even when assigned to read a classic, the students would much rather search Amazon for the most recent edition and translation, never realizing that the message was lost in each reprint.

"Who isn't?" Angela's aura shimmered for a moment before solidifying again into a healthy seafoam green essence. "I just learned to stop asking questions." Angela was different from any human I had ever met, very perceptive and determined. We were connected from the moment I entered Forks, a connection strong enough that she felt it even with her severely impaired senses. It was almost as if she could see the green bows tied around our ankles, keeping us forever connected. She had begun asking questions almost immediately.

"That's typical. Otherwise, you would just get a huge permanent migraine from thinking too much." It had nearly driven her insane, though she would never admit that to me. She didn't have to, I saw her begin to deteriorate before my eyes. The once quiet, sane, and reserved girl had quickly become hypervigilant, unkempt, and would occasionally experience surges of emotions too complex for her to handle. She was diagnosed with Bipolar I, but I knew what had really happened. It wasn't the many prescriptions that regulated her thoughts and kept her emotions in check, but her stopping her inquisitions and just accepting things for how they are.

"Are they different?"

"Have you looked at them? Of course they are."

"But how-?" I shot her a look and she immediately nodded. "But I'm not supposed to know."

"It's for your own good that you don't," I assured her, pulling a book from the shelf at random. I choked back the laugh as I looked at the ancient leather bound _Holy Bible_. I'm sure some schools would be sued for having this in the library, but this library is frequented so little that I bet no one knew it was here. _His word withering away where no one could hear the message_. Quickly, I replaced the book before the annoying buzz started preaching to me. I gave up on God a long time ago.

"It's almost time for class," Angela pointed out. I sighed. These moments in the library, talking to Angela who understood me just enough, were the only times in my very long life where I felt… human. Here I was normal and no monsters could affect me, not even the ones inside myself. "You could always skip, you know. I'm sure Banner would love to punish you." Angela winked at me before sticking her finger down her throat in disgust.

I laughed. "Hey, don't knock it until you try it, ma'am. There is something to be said about the experience that comes with age." And with that, we left my lone sanctuary, to once again rejoin the world of monsters, manipulations, and secrets.

* * *

Returning back to Charlie's home, I was expecting to have a quiet evening of not thinking in the bubble bath again before my nightly appointments started coming. Mike and Eric were joining me tonight, hoping to finally be the only people to ever stay the full night. Tyler had gotten close last night, but as soon as we had hit our release, I all but kicked him out in his underwear. No one stayed the night. They stayed long enough to distract me, but were always go before the pink sunrise flooded the mossy woods outside of my window.

As soon as I crossed onto the property line, a surge of fury ran through me as a scent I knew all too well filled my nostrils. The world tinted red and I could feel my eyes going dark. One afternoon was all I was asking, and I can't even get that. I stopped walking and immediately shadow travelled into the kitchen, my molecules splitting and reforming in record time. My muscles and bones ached to the very core, but the fury blocked out any and all pain I had felt during my travel.

There, sitting at the table was Charlie glaring furiously at a woman sitting across from him. She had ethereal platinum hair cascading in waves down to the small of her back, her skin just a shade lighter contrasted stunningly with the black lace dress she wore. The dress hugged her tightly and ended just in the middle of her thigh. Decorating her foot was a brilliantly crimson four inch heel.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, standing stoic in the doorway. She ignored my question with a smile, but continued to stare at Charlie.

"I still cannot understand the appeal you had, dear. Why save him? He is nothing but a pathetic coward who allowed a small broken heart be his downfall. Normally, you are attracted to more admirable people." Charlie's eyes narrowed impossibly more, his menacing look downplay only slightly by his bushy eyebrows. She noticed this too and released a laughter that was as captivating as a waterfall, flowing through the ears and down to the very center of the heart. It angered me, her laughter and her words. I shrugged though, loosening up and not allowing her the satisfaction.

Moving over to the counter for my normal snack, "I took pity on him. It's not much different from what you do."

"That's true. I pity humans so much, they live such mundane pointless lives. They should thank me for putting any spice into their lives." She cocked her head to the side, biting on her strawberry red lip in contemplation. "Maybe I didn't spice up your life enough. Renee really wasn't my best work, I will be the first to admit. I mean, come on! A floozy in the bar, how cliche can you get?" Charlie's knuckles tightened in anger. "And then a one night stand leading to a loveless marriage! Oh… well, I guess the term would really be an unrequited love wouldn't it?"

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but I really think you should leave now," I stated monotonously. Again, she laughed.

"I do have to say that I thought the walk-out was the best part! What did she say? Come on, Charlie you would remember better than me!" I did it on a whim, a protective instinct suddenly overtaking me. With a quick inhale, Charlie's life force fled from his body and entered my own. As he slumped forward stiffly, the raw ache of my bones healed from the revitalizing energy.

The woman glared at me from over her shoulder, her eyes black and endless. "You were never any fun." I shrugged and took a bite out of an apple.

"Now that he is out of the way, what do you want?" I demanded, impatience ruining my nonchalant routine, causing my words to come out as a hiss. Her eyes flashed in satisfaction once.

"I felt like I should come check up on you. How are you dear?" Something in the way she was _blatantly_ mocking me- tilting her head to the side, widening her eyes in what seemed like genuine concern, and pushing her lip out in an innocent pout- made me think that she wasn't telling the truth. I didn't answer, glaring at her.

She sighed, "Fine. I heard there was a certain coven of gorgeous and moral vampires in the area and I wanted to see if I could get them to sink their teeth in me." She batted her eyelids, placing an impossibly angelic smile on her face.

Wrath boiled my blood. The red tint of the world deepened significantly, targeting around the wraith sitting before me. If it were possible, I would have destroyed her in that exact moment, turned her to ashes, obliterated her into nonexistence. I didn't have that power and I never hated myself more for it. She giggled at me. "Oh honey, you aren't smitten by them are you?"

"Leave. Now." I managed to get out through gritted teeth. She shrugged her delicate shoulders and rose from the table.

"Fine, I'm going. I just wanted to give you a piece of advice." She stood directly in front of me, too close for comfort. Her eyes threatened to overtake my entire consciousness, hypnotically deep. Her pale hand reached out and, ignoring my flinch and hiss, ran through my hair tenderly.

"Don't be delusional. You are nothing. You have no purpose and therefore, have no place." She sent me a small quick smile, patting my cheek. "Just a little motherly advice. I'll be watching over you," she concluded before dissolving from my sight. I don't know how long I stood there, staring off into space. No matter how long I went without her, no matter how much I hated the very existence she stood for, she never ceased to know how to get to me.

_It is in her nature_, that voice pointed out. Her nature was to tamper, manipulate, harm, and destroy someone's heart. Their very lifeline. Their source of feeling and love and life. Oh she was a good one for the job, I thought bitterly. No one would be better. My hand automatically covered my heart, feeling the palpitations continue in a slow off beat rhythm as it always did. She could control the very beat of my heart if she thought I were worth the time and energy.

Looking at Charlie, I sighed releasing a portion of my energy back to him, the ache in my bones returning as he gasped back into life. He wouldn't be worth her time. She had shown that in how she had manipulated his love life and ultimately ruined him. If I had stumbled into Forks just an hour later he would've have been beyond saving. The bullet to his brain would've made quick work had I not intervened.

He pushed himself into sitting position staggeringly, his heart struggling to pump the energy through him, his lungs not fully accumulating the air he needed. A shot of worry went through me for a moment and I exhaled more energy into him. He nodded his thanks, but remained seated.

"That bitch is crazy," he stated.

"Tell me about it." I threw the apple away, the meeting had demolished any appetite I had. I started to move past him, needing to go take that bubble bath and relax before I went insane, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I'm fond of you, kid." He confessed, staring at the wall in front of him. "You give me hope. You are nothing like her, and could be nothing like her."

A part me wanted to take his fondness, reciprocate it wholeheartedly, and then wrap it around my shoulders as if it would protect me from everything. Another part of me blushed at the affection. And then another rolled her eyes and hissed. "No you aren't. You just know where you would be without me. Need is not the same as fondness." I jerked my arm from his grasp and marched out of the room.

"Trust me, I know," he replied quietly behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, ladies and gents that is Bella's mother we just met. Isn't she a piece of work? A lot of information in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed **


	7. Accident of Fate

EPOV

Hundreds of years worth of information and nothing. Absolutely nothing. I groaned and threw another book into the pile of worthless knowledge. Carlisle had once been proud of his collection, a supernatural encyclopedia if you will. And yet, even he had to admit he was disappointed in the multiple holes it caused.

"Let's go through the list again." Jasper suggested. A collective groan echoed through the house. We had been at this all day. Where we would normally spend a day of sunshine hunting, we stayed holed up in the house researching and speculating every page of every book in our possession. Alice and Jasper were on tech duty, putting in every possible Google search imaginable. Carlisle was making as many contacts as he could, trying to find any information anyone may have come across. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie (the latter two were now caught up in their own curiosity and frustration) were in charge of pointing out anything that may have been missed.

And we still had nothing.

"List of characteristics or ideas?" Emmett asked, rubbing his temple. Yes, this mystery was giving even us major headaches.

"Start with characteristics."

"Firstly she knows of our existence." Esme started, wringing her hands as she paced the living room. "Which may or may not contribute to her personal knowledge of us."

"She is able to manipulate an entire school community." Jasper added.

"But that may be just her whoring around." Rosalie cut it, bitingly. I ignored the lick of protective instinct that flared, settling for digging my fists tiredly into my eyes. "We can't add that to a list of supernatural characteristics without more information."

"Umm she disappeared in front of us." Emmett was in a small amount of awe at that particular power.

"She can block my sight." Alice muttered, kicking the table leg soft enough to leave it safe from any damage.

"And turn her thoughts on and off," I added.

"Her father smells like a corpse." Carlisle noted from his office. _Though I don't know how to add that to her list of characteristics seeing as we ruled out witchcraft and necromancy. _

"That really just leaves her physical characteristics: she's slightly more agile than a human, we could tell that from when she was jumping on and off of that tombstone. I don't think she experiences cold the same as a human, she was half naked that night too. Also, I witnessed her eyes shifting colors in seconds, not at all like how ours do." I finished.

_I wanna talk about how you have paid so much attention to her physically, _Alice thought, raising her eyebrows. _I can't decide if I should be happy or disgusted… I'm going to go with happy, because that's a much more fun emotion. _I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, list of possibilities." Jasper continued. "Let's start with what she isn't: succubus, witch, necromancer, Emmett she is not a leprechaun, werewolf-it was a full moon in the graveyard, obviously not a vampire-"

"Can we just skip to what she _may _be?" Rosalie interrupted, eyeing the long list of _No's. _Jasper sighed and picked up the tiny sliver of paper. Emmett had been in charge of documenting the list of possibilities.

"We have: Edward's wet dream." The familial eyeroll was nearly tangible, but that didn't stop Emmett from folding over in laughter. I growled and threw a book at his head. On one hand, I was relieved that Emmett no long wanted to kill me. On the other, this running joke was getting old quick. I was intrigued and curious about her. Strictically a scientific curiosity that I cannot physically walk away from and am willing to tear my family apart for.

Not that big of a deal.

* * *

By the time the new day had dawned and it was time for us to depart for Forks High again, we were nowhere near closer to an answer. Alice had monitored the weather channel religiously and was about 73% confident that the sun would not be an issue today, so we decided to table the mystery and try and observe some more. Maybe she would slip up and let a sliver of a hint through. The roads were clad with snow as we drove into the school parking lot.

_Man, unless something freaky happens today, I am calling a family snowball war! _Emmett thought, already dividing us up into teams. I smiled. A snowball war would be perfect for diffusing the tension that had settled over the house. Besides, I always loved seeing Carlisle and Esme fall under the attack of their children. Maybe it was the rebellious teenage boy inside of me that enjoyed it so much.

The few students already in the parking lot were enjoying the snow, throwing balls of ice at each other and laughing loudly with each hit. Snow held a magic all its own: everyone enjoyed it, human or not. Emmett quickly made a small snowball and threw it at an unsuspecting human, who automatically assumed it was Mike Newton (no one was paying attention to us, so no one knew any better) and started plotting revenge.

Bella pulled in on her motorcycle, easing into a spot easily, but grimacing as she looked around at the snow. "I hate snow," she growled to herself, kicking a pile of snow away from her before stepping off of the bike.

_Edward_, Alice called with a gasp, her eyes far away. _Something is going to happen. I...I don't know what, but…_

"Ah, dammit," Bella sighed from across the parking lot. Her eyes widened, shifting to honey brown as she looked toward the entrance of the parking lot. A dark blue van was just turning in, the driver beating a tune on the wheel. It happened quickly, a human wouldn't have been able to notice it. Bella's finger twitched, the driver suddenly sat straight up, his eyes unfocused, and he jerked the wheel to the right careening directly toward her.

I moved without a moments hesitation, and suddenly she was in my arms, her warmth a fire against my side. I reached out and swung her bike around us, putting it in between us and the van before turning my back and bracing myself, my arms shielding Bella to my chest. The motorcycle was crushed and contorted easily by the van and did nothing to deter the vehicle. The van only stopped when it reached my back, launching us forward just a millimeter before the stopping the motion of destruction completely.

Screams filled the parking lot soon after. People were calling 911, and trying to get to us from around the van. I ignored them all and just focused on the woman in my arms. Her body heat, her beating heart, that luscious scent that had once made me crazy, all now were signs that she was alright. Being so close to her, holding her to me, currents of electricity flowed through me.

"You can let go now." She whispered quietly. I didn't want to release her, but slowly I pulled my arms away from her. She shuddered once and scurried as far away from me as possible, never once looking at me. The crowd reached us then, no more than three seconds had passed since the van hit us.

"Bella?!"

"Oh my god are you okay?!"

"Don't move!" Sirens filled the chaotic air. I knew that my family had already left the campus, heading to the hospital to debrief Carlisle before both Bella and I were transported. Someone was trying to get the driver out of the van, the faint scent of blood escaping as they pried the door open. Tyler Crowely was pulled from the crumpled van, severe cuts decorating his face. He groaned, disoriented before turning toward us, his face suddenly contorting to horror.

"BELLA?!" He struggled against the EMT's as they tried to secure him to a gurney. "No, forget me! Go check her!"

"I'm fine, Tyler." Bella called, waving him off. The EMT's wheeled him away, ignoring his insistence to get closer to Bella. She sighed and pulled herself up.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to sit down." another EMT ran over to her. _Man, this is the most action I've seen all year! And with a gorgeous girl involved, too! _She rolled her eyes, but sat back down anyway as he checked her eyes and asked routine questions. I was surprised that she didn't get her way for once. Absentmindedly, I went through the same examination as she did, while she was being escorted to another ambulance.

"Uhh, we only have the two vehicles," I heard the EMT's point out.

"I'm okay riding with her," I offered, standing up slowly. They debated quickly, but eventually nodded their heads and escorted me to the ambulance where Bella was waiting. Annoyance flashed through her dark eyes when she saw me, but she didn't say anything. She was lying on a gurney, a neck brace secured around her neck, her eyes fixated on the ceiling, but her eyelids were heavy. She looked exhausted, very opposite from how she had looked upon her initial arrival. But, I guess near death experiences can do that to a person. I gently declined the need for a neck brace, my fathers name working for once, and simply sat against the wall of the ambulance, staring at Bella Swan.

The ride to Forks Hospital was deafeningly silent and awkward. The EMT's that had accompanied us breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the doors opened. I hopped out of the vehicle and watched as they removed Bella.

"Bella!" That pungent smell suddenly appeared as Chief Swan ran to her side. She barely registered him, her eyelids closing momentarily. _She is really drained. _He reached out and grabbed her hand "Listen honey, I know you are in good hands and me being here is just embarrassing to you so… I'll see you at home." _That will help her. Let's just hope I actually get home first..._With a nod to the EMT's and a surprising glare toward me, Charlie Swan turned on his heel and jogged to the cruiser. A small, tired laugh came from Bella as we entered the hospital.

"I'll go alert my father to her arrival," I told the EMT's, heading toward his office before they answered me. I checked around for Carlisle as I made my way to his office. As suspected, he was already in the ER with Tyler. _He will need stitches and will probably have some scarring, but otherwise he will be fine. _Carlisle thought, threading a needle. I entered his office to find the rest of the family waiting. Esme immediately stood from behind his wooden desk and enveloped me in a hug.

"You did the right thing, son." She said.

"Though she did say to not interfere," Rosalie added, inspecting her nails.

"So I was supposed to let her die?" I asked, venom pooling as my heart ached slightly at the idea of her death. If she had died in front of me, what would have happened? Her blood would have been spilt, and I would have exposed us for what we were. Yet, when I actually saved her I was not consumed with bloodlust over her smell. I stopped thinking before I could analyze that further.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. _Life would be easier. _

Rather than risk throwing her out of the window, I peered into Carlisle's mind. Bella was in a bed, her eyes closed. Her face was drawn with exhaustion and pale. Her heart monitor was beeping unnaturally slow. _She must have fainted from shock, _he thought. Suddenly, her heart rate jumped dramatically and her color came back instantaneously, a shift so fast that even we had trouble catching it. Her eyes opened wide, two black holes boring into Carlisle. They immediately shifted to the impossibly light honey brown before settling in the middle. _So that's what Edward meant. _

"_How are you feeling Miss. Swan?" _He asked, professionally. She blinked her eyes losing focus for a moment.

"_Peachy keen, doc." She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, her heart monitor shutting off as she removed the clip from her finger. _

"_Bella, you should probably rest a little." _Carlisle insisted. She rolled her eyes, and continued to strut out of the room. Carlisle followed her, although his better instincts knew that she truly was fine. She strutted through the hospital as if she owned it. A few nurses gave her an odd look, but never stopped her. She walked down one hall, before turning down another, no longer heading for an exit. As soon as she marched into an abandoned corridor, she spun around and galred at Carlisle, her eyes a black fire.

"_Listen up, because I only have the patience to say this once, so Edward: Go ahead and pass the message on because I know you are watching." _I shouldn't have been shocked that she knew, but still the familiar jolt of surprise came. Knowing that they were just out of ear-shot amongst the jumbled chaos of the hospital, I began relaying her words. "_I told you not to interfere, that was my one rule. And I am slightly insulted that you think a beat up vintage van could kill me. Regardless, there was no right for him to interfere with my life, and then for your family to try and use that as leverage for gaining information is despicable." _

"_A normal person would feel indebted after today." _Carlisle pointed out, trying to explain his family's thought process. He had been against it from the beginning, but knew that it was our best bet at gaining any insight.

She laughed bitterly. "_We all know I am far from normal. But you know, it's a good day when my clothes aren't stained with blood, so I'll throw you a bone. I won't make your pathetic lives a living hell and I'll give you a little vocabulary lesson." _She took a menacing step toward Carlisle. "_To owe: to __have an obligation to pay or repay in return for something received."_ she paused, allowing her perfectly verbatim definition to settle. Her dark eyes bore holes directly into Carlisle's very soul.

"_Stopping a van is nothing-_nothing- _compared to the gift I gave you. Understand this: if it were not for me, you and your little family would not exist. So who owes who?" _She sidestepped Carlisle's frozen form, and stalked out of the corridor and out of the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: *drops mic* **


	8. Following the Scent

EPOV

Bella did not come to school the next day. After wracking our brains the entire night over the new riddle she had presented, we were filled with expectation and questions for her. Yet she never showed up. As each day passed without her, I became more and more anxious, while my family became more and more relaxed. To them, her absence was a gift, a temporary relief to all of the questions and stress. To me, it was a series of 'what ifs', the need to protect her that had overwhelmed me in the face of the accident was now constantly bubbling under my skin. I wanted to go after her, track her, just to check and make sure she was fine. It was an irrational urge, but I had tried to follow her anyway.

Her trails within town only led to her home in the center of town, but even the newest trail dated back to the accident. She had done her disappearing act, leaving no evidence of where she could have gone.

A week passed without a sign of Bella, her scent fading with time. And with each day, I slowly was brought closer to the brink of insanity. I couldn't sit still, my muscles wanting to get up and search for her. I searched through the thoughts of everyone in the school, looking for any clue. All I got were thoughts similar to mine: where is Bella?

The only difference came from Angela Webber, the girl who had always seemed to be a little closer to Bella than anyone else. She glanced up from her book and looked at the clock, frowning. _She's never gone this long..._She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, her eyebrows furrowing. _Maybe I should… No, she would kill me if she found out. _She minutely shook her head and tried to focus on her book again. She spent the rest of the class period in the same fashion, debating with herself over whether or not she should do something that Bella wouldn't like.

When lunch period came, I avoided the cafeteria altogether. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand sitting with my family-who all are obviously so relieved at her continued absence- nor could I handle sitting in the room of children all thinking the exact same thing. So instead, I meandered the halls, following her faded scent. It was as if I could find some sort of clue as to who and where she was if I knew the paths she travelled in this very school: her schedule, her random stops at random lockers. I couldn't explain the unconscious growl I emitted every time her scent collided with another students against the lockers.

I followed her scent to a very unlikely place: a quaint abandoned library, tucked away in the farthest corridor of the school. The room consisted of five, barely filled, bookcases and smelled of collected dust. Here, Bella's scent reigned pure (only Angela's fresh trail intermingling here), in the last place I would have expected her. Trailing my finger along the spine of the books, I wondered what brought her here. What books did she pick up and immerse herself in? Or did she just come in here for alone time with Angela? No, I instantly shook my head. They were close, but nothing gave evidence that they were close in _that_ regard.

I noticed the depth of for floral fragrance deepened around the books that she picked up more often. _Wuthering Heights _and _Pride and Prejudice,_ were the deepest. A soft spot for unconventional romance? The limited Shakespeare collection came in second: _Taming of the Shrew, Midsummer Nights Dream, _yet no matter how many times I skimmed the shelf, I noticed one was missing. The standard Shakespearean play that every school in the country has, no matter how unfortunate the collection.

"She hates it," a voice interrupted me. I looked up to find Angela Webber leaning against the bookshelf, clutching her backpack tightly to her side. I had been so engrossed that I didn't even notice her entrance. "_Romeo and Juliet_, she hates it so much she burned it in that trash can," she nodded toward a small bin in the corner. Sure enough, there was black scorch marks showing through the white trash bag that lined it now.

"I don't know why she hates it so much. Whenever I asked she just said that a forbidden love should stay forbidden. She's very good at being cryptic," a small smile graced her face. _The best at it, actually. _

"You're close to her," I stated, continuing my skimming of the books as if I wasn't intrigued.

"I don't know about her side, but she's my best friend." I tried not to react, but the surprise hit me. I knew they were close, but the Bella we had interacted with didn't seem like one to have friends. Angela laughed at my response, half bitter half genuine joy. "We get that a lot. She isn't exactly the 'best friend' material in most peoples eyes."

"But in yours?" She paused for a moment, debating with herself.

"She saved my life. I was unreasonably curious about her." _Like you, _she added mentally. "It nearly drove me insane. I was maybe a few more hours away from killing myself when she showed up in my room and told me to just… stop." In her mind, I saw Bella sitting on a window sill in a purple room, desperation and exhaustion clear in her chocolate eyes. _Angela, you are so important and have so much you still have to do. Don't let this ruin it. Don't think too hard about me anymore, and eventually it won't even matter to you. You'll be able to go on living a normal life and you would get to be off the medication. You aren't crazy, but if you keep trying to understand you will lose all grip with reality. _

"Ever since then, Bella was no longer a mystery. I don't know everything about her, I don't know why she is so different, but I don't need to. I know that she is loyal, kind, a raging badass, and annoyingly self-sacrificing." Angela looked up at me. "You aren't normal."

Alarm must have shown on my face, because she instantly put her hand up. "Don't worry, I don't know. She said it was in my best interest not to know. But it is kind of obvious that you and your family are nothing like normal people. I mention it because… I think you can help her."

Help her. Those words instantly lit a fire in my heart and sent each of muscles into high alert. Help her, do something for her, anything for her.

"Help her how?" She bit her lip, trying to find the words.

"I don't know, exactly. All I know is that there are skeletons in her closet that frequently pop up for a visit. She goes through things that I cannot understand, being normal."

"But, since I'm not normal then I can understand." I finished her thought for her. I expected her to show some sort of fear or alarm at my affirmative, but instead just straight determination in her face.

"Yes. She is in Seattle right now. Whenever skeletons start popping up, she goes there for a couple of days. I don't know why but...this is the longest she's been gone." Worry accented her determination. _Who knows what trouble she's gotten herself into. _

"I'll go see if I can find her," I agreed, nodding once, my mind already calculating the distance from Forks to Seattle and the time it would take to locate one person in the big city. Angela sighed in relief. "Thank you for telling me," I added on, fervently. Already I could feel my slight insanity regress into a more tolerable state as I started to step around her. She looked down, blushing slightly. _She's going to kill me. _

"Edward," she called after me. Huh, she was the first person in the town of Forks (other than Bella) to say my name. I looked back at her, only slightly impatient. "She's difficult and she puts up walls and pushes people away. She's definitely far from normal- I think you are more normal than she is." She paused for a moment, blushing madly and mentally berating herself for stepping over a line. "But just… don't give up on her." And with that, she gripped her bag to her and practically ran passed me and out of the library.

"You're going to have to find a ride home," I said out loud, knowing my family would hear, as I exited the library and headed toward the parking lot.

Don't worry Angela, I don't plan on ever giving up.

* * *

**A/N: Man this chapter was hard to write, but I think it still turned out well! Okay... let me think, three or four more chapters I think until the big reveal (but next chapter is certain to be one of my favorites). Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Wandering at Memory Lane

BPOV

"Ma'am?" I abruptly stopped my pacing, looking up at the first person to say anything to me in three days. She was a middle aged woman with graying strawberry hair, her face worried. "Are you here to see someone?"

I looked back at the building I had been pacing in front of for the majority of three days. Seattle Psychiatric Hospital. A quaint clean hospital with well kept grounds surrounded by a beautiful yet effective iron wrought fence. Scattered around the grounds were small groups of patients, clad in drab hospital wear. Some were wandering the grounds with their caregivers or visitors, others were painting the landscape, and a few were simply sitting staring off into oblivion. It was a rare warm and sunny day, so they were making the most of outside time.

"No," I answered the nurse, shaking my head. She simply raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me for prying, but you've come everyday. That kind of persistence doesn't come from someone with no ties to the facility." She gave me a knowing look that I had only seen on caring mothers. Never once had I seen it given to me. The gnawing pit in my stomach thickened in the childish yearning that had brought me here to begin with.

"I thought I was ready to see him," I admitted, wanting to kick the ground shyly like I had as a child. "But I was wrong, obviously. It's for the better, he doesn't want to see me." Her hazel eyes deepened as empathy and understanding filled them.

"I'm sure that's not true. Every patient looks forward to visiting hours." She moved to the keypad sitting at the side of the gate and quickly typed in a passcode. Almost immediately, the gate buzzed and unlocked. She looked back with a caring smile. "You sure you don't want to come in?"

I wanted to. The pit in my stomach tried to pull me through the gate, but my feet wouldn't move. I couldn't do it. I shook my head.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Isabella," my formal name sounded strange falling from my lips for the first time in over a decade.

"Well Isabella, if you change your mind, just ask for Carol. I'll be happy to walk you through and support you whenever the time is right." And with one last motherly smile, she walked through the gate, throwing a caring smile toward one of the nearer patients.

_You should have just gone in, _the annoying trill said as I spun on my heel and began walking away from the facility. As if in agreement, my stomach churned, begging me to go back. The light blue connection tying me to the facility pulled taut in protest, making each step more strained than the last. I couldn't have gone in. I wasn't ready to see him.

_We were lounging in an abandoned cottage. Our charges were safe today, so father decided to allow me to spend time inside reading the latest literature. Sitting on the dirt floor, resting against his legs, I poured into the tome. _

"_Darling Isabella," he crooned, placing a butterfly's kiss into the top of my hair. "You make me so proud." I beamed up at him, happiness filling my heart at his words. The happiness fizzled almost immediately as I looked into his eyes. His brown eyes were missing their normal light, leaving nothing but a dull glint behind. _

"_Father?" I turned, facing him directly, the book forgotten in the dust. "What is it?" A weary smile graced his lips as he reached forward and cupped my cheek in his hand. Instantly, I leaned into his touch, only slightly alarmed at the drastic temperature drop of his once warm skin. _

"_It's simply that you have learned so much, my dear. You are no long the young cherub who could not even speak a word, let alone sit for hours and absorb written stories. You make me very proud to be your father." I blushed slightly. It was rare for father to become sentimental. _

"_I am honored to be your daughter," I responded before gracefully returning to my perch on the floor. He let out a contented sigh and ran his fingers through my hair. We sat in silence for the remainder of the day. The silence ate away at my very concentration, making it impossible to read a full page. There was more to his words, I knew, but I was too afraid to press him further. As the light of day faded, I rose to light a lantern, but he stopped me. _

"_Let us go retire early. Tomorrow is sure to be a long day." his voice was grave, thinking about the future we both knew was coming for our charges. Tomorrow was certain to be a difficult day, indeed. I nodded once, immediately moving to my bed on the dirt floor. There were abandoned beds in the cottage, but we were forbidden to enter them. It was a mark of humility and respect to leave beds open for passing strangers while we took the floor. _

"_Goodnight father" I called to him. _

"_Goodnight my child." As the darkness filled the room, the last thing I saw before sight became impossible was him staring out the window, his hazel eyes distant, his young face contorted slightly in a silent pain. I closed my eyes to forget his face and soon after fell into a fitful sleep. _

Drunken laughter pulled me out of the memory. I blinked taking in my new surroundings. In walking down memory lane, I had wandered around Seattle and now found myself in the warehouse district. Great, I thought. Behind me, a horde of drunken frat boys stepped out of the shadows, their aura black with lustful violence. I could feel overwhelming heat burn through my body as I looked at them.

_You really don't want to kill anyone today._

They came closer, catcalling me, making sordid bets with one another as if I couldn't hear them. If it were not for the tinge of red in their aura I would have killed them immediately but even the darker side of me could not condemn them for acts that are out of their control. They were within reaching distance now. I had a plan on how to defend myself and attack without killing them. I would start with the one closest, use him as an example.

A pair of headlights kept me from implementing my plan, as a silver Volvo raced down the street, stopping just before hitting the group.

"Get in." He growled. _Well at least you can't accidentally kill anyone, now. _The voice pointed out quietly as I slid into the car.

* * *

**A/N: I was planning on giving you guys a much longer update but two things changed my mind: 1- It is currently dead week and I grossly underestimated the amount of work I have. 2-I log into my email and found 16 responses to Enigma! It was overwhelming and made me so happy that I had to go ahead and give you the bit that I wrote! Thank you so much, and I hope you guys enjoy! **


	10. To Know Her

EPOV

I could feel the structure of the steering wheel bowing under the strength of my grip as I pushed down on the accelerator. They shouldn't be alive, the predator in me snarled. They should be tortured for all they are worth before being killed slowly, every second of their death accompanied by screams and cries for wanted to hurt someone, just for the sake of inflicting pain. It seemed only fair that they were given the same treatment. My hand twitched slightly at the wheel, nearly turning around.

"You won't kill them," she stated clearly, not even a quiver of uncertainty in her voice.

"You sure?" The predator flexed his muscles, ready to prove her wrong. I pressed down more on the accelerator, the lights of Seattle blurring around us.

"Positive." I glanced at her. She looked right back at me, her eyes the lightest I have ever seen them-nearly golden. They held nothing but truth within them, and though I was still disgustingly enraged with the situation and would want nothing more than to tear them limb from limb, I felt myself calming. Her lips pulled up in a small smile. "Thank you, by the way. Your timing is impeccable."

"You would've been fine on your own," I muttered, forcing myself to look away. Yes, she would have been fine. She would have turned her own wrath against them and walked away unscathed. Yet, I could not have sat by and watched it happen. She hadn't been hard to find, jumping through the mind of people watchers and tracking her scent to just one side of the city. When I found her, she had been walking slowly, a peaceful far away look on her face.

I had been too engrossed in the beauty of her peacefulness to catch their sordid thoughts until they began to make their move.

"Yes, but it is certainly easier this way." Easier. Yes, everything was easier suddenly. The agitation and anxiety I had been feeling for the past three days was suddenly gone, left with (under the residual anger) a kind of contentment I had never felt before. It may have been a trick of the light, but it seemed that even Bella felt it, relaxing into the leather seat comfortably. The silence that fell was easy as well, that is until an animalistic rumble interrupted.

Bella's eyes went wide as her stomach growled again. "Oh."

Before I could stop it, a laugh fell from my lips. It was such a human thing, nothing at all that I would expect from her. Having never seen her eat before, how could I have known that she even did? Placing the sound of her hunger into the memory of her cruelty at the graveyard, it suddenly became a lot more funny.

"Where would you like to eat?" I asked her, struggling to sober up. She was quiet, making me look toward her. Her eyes were still wide but back to a more natural chocolate brown, a faint blush was on her cheeks and small half embarrassed smile on her lips. She reminded me of a porcelain doll: timeless, innocent, a secretive smile with a childish flush.

"Anything Italian." she declared, excitement in her eyes. "I haven't had Italian in years!" I mentally ran through the little knowledge I had about Seattle's food inventory, before deciding on a place somewhat close by.

"What are you doing in Seattle anyway?" I asked, as I maneuvered through traffic. She shrugged.

"Personal business. How did you find me?" I hesitated for a moment.

"You're lucky to have Angela as a friend." I risked a glance, hoping that the information wouldn't ruin her cordial demeanor. Instead, she smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes I am. It's not very often you'll find a human like her." She was being strangely open. Not completely, but far less cryptic than in previous interactions. I pulled into the parking lot of a quaint traditional Italian restaurant. She smiled in approval, her stomach accenting her approval. I quickly got out and opened her door for her.

"I don't remember the last time I was this hungry," she laughed as she got out. "I'm usually pretty good at keeping myself fed." We walked into the restaurant, so close I could feel her warmth radiating onto my arm. There was the electricity that I had felt during the car accident, charges jumping between us. Last time, she had jumped as far away from me as possible and even refused to look at me, yet here she walked alongside me, a pep in her step that I had never seen before, her arm brushing mine periodically.

It was like she was a completely different person and while, a side of me rejoiced at finally finding an _easy_ side of Bella to deal with, another part was wary. Uncharacteristic changes were almost never a good thing.

I held the door open for her, watching carefully for any sign or reason for her overly optimistic and eccentric mood. Nothing was different about her, her clothes were still too tight to be considered modest attire, her hair long enough to shroud her in mystery, her smile perfectly conveying the million secrets she was hiding. The only difference were her eyes, light again, bouncing around the restaurant in joy.

She inhaled deeply as a hostess came over to us, her face relaxing into the peacefulness she had had while wandering the streets.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked, her Italian accent thick. _Tale coppia perfetta . Il destino li ama immensamente, _she thought with a smile on her face. Bella nodded, inhaling deeply again.

"Ma'am, do you use authentic recipes?" she asked as we were escorted through the dimly lit restaurant. It was not particularly crowded, but still housed multiple couples eating and chatting quietly, heads close together.

"Si, my husband cooks only his _mama's_ recipes." The woman replied with a laugh. "He is such a mama's boy, but cooks like a true Italian." Nothing but love filled her thoughts of her husband as she set our menus on a private table in the corner. "My son will be by soon to take your order." With one last smile at us and a thought of how perfect we looked together, she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Bella immediately opened her menu and began searching its contents diligently. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought and considered her choices. _Take a picture, it'll last longer, _her thoughts suddenly reached out to me, colored with humor.

"How do you do that?" I asked, desperate to know anything about why I cannot hear her as I could everyone else. She smiled, not looking up from her menu.

"It's all about control. Anyone can do it, if they have the discipline to figure out how." That surprised me, in all of my years I had never encountered someone who could shield and then reveal their thoughts to me at will. It was hard to agree that anyone could do it… yet if they could, that would be detrimental to our entire security plan. This was definitely something to discuss further with Carlisle.

_Damn she is hot, _our waiter thought as he moved toward our table. I glared at him, but he never looked my way, keeping his disgusting eyes and thoughts on Bella. "Hello beautiful, I'm Robert and I will gladly be serving you tonight." _The things I'd do… _"How would you like to start our evening together?" A low growl began to build in my chest. Bella smiled up at him, her eyes flashing dark again.

"Two cokes and two mushroom ravioli's, please." Succinct and precise, but it was the please that affected all males ears within hearing distance. As if formally conditioned to respond to that one word, Robert was jotting down her order and almost running back to the kitchen and I was running through every recipe of mushroom ravioli to make for her. With that one word, she could make anyone do her bidding. I forced myself to focus on the situation, struggling to fight the instinct to personally make her ravioli. Bella threw me an amused glance, her eyes chocolate again.

"You okay, ace?"

"Are you a Siren?" The words came out before I could even think, yet they made perfect sense. She command over everyone perfectly fit the myths of Sirens luring men away from calm waters and to their deaths. Bella raised her eyebrows, leaning back against her chair with her arms cross.

"Well color me surprised, that is a damn good guess." She laughed. "But no. Sirens and mermaids have been extinct since the Industrial Revolution. All that progress and pollution wasn't really the best thing to happen to them, unfortunately."

"You sound like you were there." She wasn't a SIren, but she was obviously older than she let on. She simply shrugged. "You don't seem to be someone who's sensitive about age?" At that moment, Robert came back and placed her two cokes directly in front of her-again completely ignoring my very existence. She purred a thank you to him, sending his thoughts directly into unrighteous fantasy.

My knuckles tightened, the predatorial side of me begging to silence him and protect what was mine. I stiffened. Mine? No, I never thought of Bella as mine, especially when she so obviously was not. There was nothing that would give me the reason to stake any kind of claim to her. She was just a novelty, an enigma, something to occupy my time. I didn't even really know her.

But I wanted to. I had not realized until just then that I genuinely wanted to get to know who Bella Swan. Not just the vixen that tantalizes and clouds everyone's minds, not just the cruel harpy who abused my family upon arrival, and not just someone who poses more questions than answers. I wanted to know her. The woman behind all of the mystery.

"What's your favorite color?" Bella cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"It doesn't have a name, actually. It's on a spectrum that humans can't see, but to put it simply: an almost silverish green. It's more than that of course, it has blues and whites in it too, but…" she shrugged. So she can see colors that humans can't, a whole new variety of colors for her to choose from. "You?"

And just like that, we began playing twenty-questions. We stayed with just generic "get-to-know-you" questions, never venturing into deeper waters, and with me never trying to figure out what she is. She was very open this way, her eyes staying milk chocolate, and a relaxed smile on her lips. And I learned a surprising amount about her. I found that she doesn't watch TV and hasn't seen a movie since _Gone with the Wind _premiered; she has been everywhere in the world except for Australia ("it's overrated and hot"); and she has never formally graduated from college.

"I would sit through most of the semester, but something would happen and I would always have to leave before I could actually achieve all of my credits." She explained as Robert returned to the table, carrying two steaming plates of mushroom ravioli. Bella's eyes widened in excitement, her stomach giving a low rumble. I had been so engrossed in our conversation that I had almost forgotten that she still hadn't eaten yet. I almost wanted to complain for the long wait, but then decided to consider it a blessing for having been able to converse with her, uninterrupted.

"For you, beautiful." He said lowly, carefully placing both plates in front of her. "Is there _anything_ else I can get for you?" It happened so quickly, I know that Robert didn't notice. Bella's eyes went black before shifting light gold and back twice before settling on chocolate again. Bella gave a quiet "no thank you" before turning to her food, one hand rubbing her temple.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Robert skidded away in disappointment.

"Just a headache." she said. She stabbed a ravioli and swiftly took a bite, moaning in satisfaction. "It has been too long since I've had real Italian food."

"I don't think I ever had the luxury," I mused absentmindedly, struggling to ignore the siren-esque power of her moan. Suddenly, she opened up her thoughts, focusing solely on the mushroom ravioli on her fork. Through her, I could understand the appetizing aroma that wafted off it. What had just smelled like hot earth tainted with spices, now smelled like a symphony of aromas and tastes that so perfectly went to together, yet each spice managed to stand out individually. She took a bite, and for the first time in my long life, I tasted mushroom ravioli. I felt the warmth of the sauce on my tongue, the explosion of filling as she bit into the pastry, and then the satisfaction as she swallowed the warm bundle of flavor.

She closed her mind off again, eating heartily at the remainder of the plate, no longer taking as much time to savor the taste. I swallowed.

"Thank you."

She shrugged as she began on her second plate, much slower than the first. "I believe everyone should experience good Italian food at least once in their life." She was quiet then as she ate, subconsciously massaging her temple with one hand, staring off into space.

"How's your headache?" I had figured it was a safe enough question, but still she snapped her head up with a scowl on her mouth, her eyes black as night.

"Why do you care?" And then, before I could answer, her eyes went light again and she mumbled a "sorry". She set her fork down and held her head in her hands, her eyes squeezed tightly closed, muttering indecipherably low to herself.

It suddenly clicked, some sort of explanation for the roller coaster that was every single interaction with her.

"Do you have multiple personalities?" She didn't answer for a few moments, taking deep breaths, and holding the sides of her head so tightly as if she were afraid it would explode. I ran through all of my medical knowledge, trying to think of something that could help her, but I knew that she would just reject any assistance, even for something as simple as a headache cure.

"In a way… yes, you could say I have multiple personalities. Humans would diagnose me with Dissociative Identity Disorder." She slowly raised her head, her chocolate eyes pained. "It's not a perfect definition, but it's an easy one." She took another deep breath, deciding on whether or not she wanted to say more. A few seconds passed before she spoke again. "The only thing I'll say about it now is… I am not just one thing, one being. I am a combination, a hybrid. And it is very seriously like oil and water, never meant to be together, never meant to mix. So… in consequence, I don't...mesh together well." She struggled to explain, leaning back away from the table.

It didn't make any sense, I struggled to admit that to myself. Nothing she had said made sense. But she had given me a substantial clue: She was a hybrid of two beings that were never meant to be together. Suddenly Angela's words about Romeo and Juliet came back to me: _I don't know why she hates it so much. Whenever I asked she just said that a forbidden love should stay forbidden. She's very good at being cryptic_

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked, knowing that now was not the time to explore any new theories. She had already given away so much information, it would be criminal to press it further.

She nodded, holding two fingers up to beckon an eagerly awaiting Robert. He appeared immediately, sliding the black book onto the table with a wink. I slipped a few bills into it before Bella could reach it, surreptitiously disposing of the number he had left within it. We had been there for close to two hours, and only then did he notice me sitting there. _Shit, has he been here the whole time? Well, they can't be together if he just sat there. _

"Have a great evening," he choked out, snatching the book and frantically walking out of sight.

Bella cracked a smile as we exited the restaurant. "Was there a reason why he never noticed me? It was a little disconcerting." I opened the door for her, but instead of sliding in she looked at me for a moment, discomfort and indecision in her ever changing eyes.

"I didn't do anything, but… I kind of like having you to myself." And with that, she ducked inside of the car.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I needed you guys to see the different side of Bella and for some E/B time! Whoo! Hope you guys enjoy! **


	11. Darkness Falls

EPOV

The ride back to Forks was quiet. I had a million questions I wanted to ask, but I could almost feel the stonewall she was placing around her. Gradually her eyes deepened to black, her relaxed posture stiffening, her arms sliding to cross her chest. She was done giving information tonight, that much was clear. It was just going to be another night of trying to decipher her riddles and pieces the pieces together. She was a hybrid of two creatures that were never meant to go together. In hindsight, it wasn't as revealing of a clue as I had originally thought. Just taking the nature of mythical creatures into account, literally every combination of hybrid comes from two beings who should never have reproduced together. And though there have been very few written accounts of true hybrids, there was still a million combinations of possibilities. Everything would have been easier if she had just admitted to being a SIren.

"Thanks," she said in a clipped tone, not looking at me as she opened the door. I hadn't even realized that we were already in front of her house. She had already slammed the door before I could muster a "You're welcome." I didn't leave immediately, watching her saunter up the drive, her head held high, each step taken with purpose. She halted suddenly, only half-way to the door.

"Oh Edward… try to stay as close to Forks as possible for a while. There are things stirring outside that you and your family can't compete against. Trust me." And with that, she hurriedly resumed her trek into the house. I heard the deadbolt lock as soon as she closed the door.

Great, another riddle. Things stirring that we couldn't handle? It was a very short list of things that could kill a vampire, and none of them seemed to make sense. She had given me no reason to trust her, but I automatically did.

~~**~~BPOV

I sighed as I heard his Volvo move down the street and around the corner, all of my carefully built walls crumbling in relief. It had been a mistake to spend so much time with him, be so close to him. _It was nothing you could have stopped. It was written. _I shook my, still pounding head, forcing that part of me back into the dark recesses of my mind. She caused too much trouble. It would have been better if I had simply shadow travelled out of that alley and never had met Edward Cullen at all tonight. Yet, at the last minute, she took over and, now I could almost hear the dominoes falling.

"Do you know how hard it is to convince the boys in this town that you aren't home to receive their calls?" Charlie asked, leaning against the doorframe to the living room, exhaustion pulling on his face. There was an empty box of beer next to the chair behind him. He had been reminiscing in my absence.

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible." I muttered, moving past him to clean up his mess.

"I can do that," he grumbled, ashamed and embarrassed. Sixteen bottles clanked into the box as I tidied up. Each ringing of the bottles was a stab into my pride, patience, and heart. "Bella, let me-"

"Do you value your life at all?" I asked, shoving the box into his arms, the bottles clanking loudly, threatening to break under the force. Charlie closed his eyes momentarily, avoiding mine. "Would it have been better if I hadn't spared you at all?" Anger flooded my veins as I turned on my heel and marched to the mantle. There, sitting in a perfect row were eight pictures. The "before" pictures. I grabbed the first one, an awkward wedding picture showing two young and crazy in love teenagers.

"Is this what your life is about? Brooding over this?" I threw the frame at him. He immediately dropped the box of beer bottles, the glass shattering at his feet as he caught the picture carefully. A fragile memory that needed to be nourished and noticed otherwise it never existed. "She left you Charlie. And she took your kid with her!" I held up the most recent picture of Marie he had, the very last picture in the row, that was at least five years old. She would be in the middle of her first year at college now, but to him she was still the freshman kid who loved the dry heat and hated Forks.

"The two people you love most, are the exact ones who killed you." It was a cruel irony, something I refused to tolerate. I remembered the gunshot had rang into my ears the moment I stepped over the town line, two years ago. Immediately, I had shadow travelled to the source of the sound only to find the good Chief Swan lying in a pool of his own blood, the gun laying in his relaxed hand. The brain continues to work 13 seconds after the heart has stopped, the time is cut significantly when it is as severely damaged as it was by the bullet. Charlie's eyes had not been looking at me, the stranger who just magically appeared in front of him, but at the row of pictures on the mantle.

I decided to save him then, taking a small portion of my own life force and placing it in his body before his brain could completely die. Suicide was the worst way to go, immediately landing you the worst assignments possible. Yet suicide over a broken heart was somehow even worse.

He didn't look at me, simply standing with a box of broken glass at his feet, gingerly holding the picture in his hands while absentmindedly running his thumb up and down the side of it. The anger flared in a way that left me cold as he stood in silence, not offering up any defense. Slowly, I made my way back to the hallway, taking his gun out of the belt he had hanging on the wall. I held it out to him.

"Get it over with. I will not waste anymore of my own energy on someone who does not even value it." There was silence for a long 30 seconds. Neither of us moved a muscle, not even breathing. The darker part of me begged him to take the gun and end both of our misery, while the annoying priss in the back of my mind was praying that he didn't. Then, after being still and unresponsive for so long, Charlie sighed and squatted down to the box of broken bottles. He very carefully placed the picture he had been holding so carefully into the box and picked it up.

"You know I don't keep bullets in it, right?" He asked as he moved around me to take the box out to the trash. I sighed, putting the gun bullets didn't matter, it was the principle of the choice. I had known that he emptied his gun the moment he got home, but I also knew that if he had taken the gun-telling me that he would rather die than take the second chance I gave him-I would gladly and immediately grant him that wish.

"I'm going to bed." I announced making my way up the stairs, ready to sleep the entire day away.

I never got my wish, crumpling to the floor as crippling pain seized my body, my head crashing against the corner of a step. I had been in excruciating pain before. This was like nothing I had ever felt before, a fierce ripping at my muscles as if I were being torn apart. My heart beat against my chest, struggling under the force of the torture. A scream built in my throat, releasing a high keen of agony. My vision blacked out for a moment.

"Bella?!" Charlie's voice broke through the haze. My heart sped up faster and faster, threatening to burst from my chest. In an instant, I knew exactly what was wrong. In response, a fierce protectiveness overtook me, temporarily overshadowing the pain. As soon as it came, it left, replaced with anger and revenge filling my veins. My head exploded as the darkest part of me broke through every boundary, the pain instantly vanishing as soon as the darkness cut off all emotions that were not fueled by hatred and evil.

I smiled as Charlie's brown eyes filled with fear and he slowly backed away from. It had been a while since someone openly feared me, and I have to say it was delicious to see. Sitting up from my collapse, a stream of warm blood travelled from my temple. Ugh, even slight mortality was a nuisance. Charlie was still shrinking away in fear, having never seen this side of me. Oh, if this side had been let out just two minutes earlier he for certain would have grabbed for the gun.

I smirked at him. "Don't wait up for me, Chief," I said as I dissolved into a wandering mass of particles, slipping into the Inbetween.

The Inbetween was a void that existed through all realms and dimensions. A hole within and between worlds that made travelling at high speeds and long distances possible. Whispers surrounded me as the wraiths that inhabited the Inbetween began to swirl around me, attracted by my vindictive energy. The wraiths were assigned to guard the Inbetween and inhibit shadow travelling, sent to feed on and devour anyone who came within reach.

I found the rift in the Inbetween that lead to exactly where I wanted to be. My particles rearranged themselves quickly and painfully, setting me upright right in front of a house I had never been to. It was a grand white mansion with wall to wall windows, tucked neatly away in the middle of the forest.

How quaint for a coven of vampires, I thought with an eye roll. The chaos erupting within the house brought life into the quaint fairytale like environment: Yelling, screaming, fighting, I breathed it all in. Chaos was a life source that i had been deprived of for two years, and it had been even longer since I actually got to enjoy the feeling of good, concentrated chaos and mayhem. I was tempted to just sit and watch as the family within the house destroyed each other.

However, a high pitched scream- the very scream I had emitted myself- made that impossible. I moved up the stairs of the porch and through the door. I had seen masterpieces being created over centuries, but nothing beat the scene before me.

The living room, which once had to have been a picture of modern design, was in shambles. Furniture was crushed into toothpicks; a piano in the corner was nothing more than a pile of scraps with piano strings protruding at random; pages of books were floating like leaves; and every electronic in the room resembled piles of Legos. Speaking of piles, there was a pile of vampires in the middle of it all.

"What is wrong with him?"  
"Did it help at all?"  
"No! He's still not in control of himself!"  
"Guys, I can't hurt him again"  
"You have to, Emmett!"  
"The pain may help him break through"

At the very bottom of the pile of confused, scared, and bickering vampires, writhing like a rabid animal trapped in a hunter's trap, was Edward. His eyes were black, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and anger, his normally green aura an intrusive bright red. He struggled against his family, wrestling with all of his might. I hissed when I saw his right hand: he was missing two fingers.

I raised my hands, my sensitive fingers catching their auras. A person's aura was everything and controlled everything. By controlling their aura, I controlled them. It was entertaining watching as each vampire was lifted from Edward and thrown against the wall at my very command. Their eyes widened when they saw me, and then instantly narrowed as they began spitting accusations at me. I pinched my fingers together, smiling as their mouths pressed closed.

Edward curled up on the floor, clutching his hand to his chest, whimpering softly. The red in his aura had dimmed significantly at my interference, but was still there ready to flare up again as soon as I left. A faint scratching cut through the aftermath, two fingers scratching aimlessly about a foot away from where I stood. I sighed as I bent over to pick them up. They were cold and frantic in my palm, searching for their owner.

"You are being puppeted." I explained, bending down to his level, holding out my hand. He snatched his fingers back, carefully holding them to his injured hand, cringing as they soldered themselves back into place. "We spent too much time together. The creatures outside of Forks that I warned about got interested." A low growl began building in my chest as I thought of everything that would now cross into Forks just because their interest was peaked.

"I'm not sure if I should be angry at the demon who is controlling you, or at you for being too weak to stop it. Apparently you have so many emotions tucked away in that little emo head of yours that they can overflood at any moment. It's a pathetic way to live, honestly."

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked, not paying attention to anything I said, his eyes fixed on the cut at my temple. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Of course he wouldn't listen to me, only obsessed with the smell of my blood.

"None of your business. But if you drink my blood, you will die. So, let's not." I looked up, glaring at his family. "I have half a mind to kill you for hurting him over something he could not control. You knew he was in control of his emotions and rather than finding out what was going on, you opt to torture and mutilate him. You call yourself a family, but then resort to the Dark Ages in order to gain any insight."

"But I'm tired, so congratulations you get to live another day." I waved my hand, releasing them from their bonds. The fell in a heap, the most ungraceful bunch of vampires I had ever met. Edward hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, except now he was holding his head in his hands, his aura darkening again. "This particular demon isn't trying to hurt you, just wanting attention like the puppy he is."

I could feel a migraine starting as my darkness was being pushed back into its cage. I needed to leave, I was getting weaker by the moment and I needed to rest before I confront the dog that dared step on my territory. With the darkness fading, my body ached all over, the aftermath of the previous pain making itself known. And with returning to my "normal" self, the connection between Edward and I tightening as a need to protect him came back into being. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, spreading an envelop of protection over his soul.

"You're safe now." I muttered, before shadow travelling away.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I am so proud of this chapter! So much happening! So many different sides of Bella! :D Guys, thank you so much for all of your reviews/likes/alerts! You are all great and I promise we are sooooo close to the reveal!**


	12. Strands of Silk

~BPOV

The world went dark as soon as I rematerialized back in my room. It had been close, my energy draining exponentially with each passing second. I had slowly traveled through the Inbetween moving so slow that I had felt the presence of multiple wraiths trying to close in on me. As soon as I made it back into the proper dimension, I collapsed onto the floor, my mind instantly shielding itself from anymore chaos and attempted to reboot.

And for the first time in decades, in my exhaustion-induced coma, I dreamed.

_I stood in the middle of a large technicolor web. Each strand of perfectly spun silk was a different color ranging from a nearly invisible clear to the most pure of blacks. Running directly through the center of the web, it's main support, was a glorious strand of pale blue-green. It was iridescent, glimmering in a way that none of the other colors did, almost as if it were made of liquified emerald and silver blended perfectly with mercury. While the other cables were thick, this particular strand was as thin as butterfly's hair, but though it was so frail and fragile, the weight of the web rested upon it and it held steadfast. _

_Whispers filled my ears. Extending my vision from the hypnotic color wheel, I noticed that, as well as me, each strand lead to a designated person. Dozens of people stood along the circumference of the web, connected to their corresponding strand of silk. Charlie stood beside me, his ankle firmly wrapped with a hazy gray strand. He looked at me with wide fearful eyes, but he maintained a faithful and trusting smile. Next to him stood Angela, standing proudly with her shamrock colored cable tied into a neat and girly bow. She sent me a reassuring wink. _

_Next to them, was just about everyone else. Everyone from Forks High stood along the web, along with some others I had met along the way. I quickly skimmed over them, recognizing all of them. My eyes tried to avoid the violent purple strand that was beside the baker from my childhood, but the intense stare from the little boy attached to it drew me in like a magnet. _

_He looked the same. Shaggy black hair and muddy peasant clothes. His feet were bare and covered with cuts and blisters from running around all day. He was drenched. His child eyes stared at me widely, begging me, pleading with me, asking me "why". _

_The web began shaking, wrenching my attention away from the boy. Following the vibrations, I turned directly around and saw that, sitting along the farthest edge of the web, was a large spider. She was paying attention to me, solely focusing on the much smaller spider in her sight. They contrasted perfectly: she a stunning fiery red, and he a pure white. _

_He thrummed a vibration onto one of the strands of the web, a song of sorts, serenading the larger spider, his red eyes boring into her as if his gaze would work in his favor. He slowly moved toward her, the song increasing in tempo and complexity as he came forward. Tentatively, he reached out to tap a rhythm on one of her legs. She tapped back another rhythm, looking as if she was batting him away. The dance continued until suddenly she became very still, submitting. He danced away from her for a moment, before disappearing over the edge of the web and continuing his dance beneath her. _

_Feeling that I shouldn't observe the moment that was very obviously private, I looked away. Only then, did I notice two strands of color winding their way up my legs. One was a rose gold gleaming and burning hot against my skin. The other was a murky reddish brown that oozed past my knee, constricting against me. I tried to pull away from them, disconnect myself from their bond, but they only tightened further and continued to climb upward. The two strands were not connected in a way that the rest of the web was. While the other lines were all connected with each other, making a wonderfully woven net, the ones currently slithering around me were connected solely to the beautiful central strand. _

_I wanted to look to see who was designated to that particular line of silk, but a devastating crunch interrupted that wish. Bracing myself, I looked over my shoulder just into time to see the female spider sinking her teeth deeper into the male, properly ripping his head from his torso. But she did not devour him, instead simply threw his twitching body off of the net, killing him for no apparent reason. _

"_You don't belong anywhere." a hiss rang out over the web, as she turned to me. Suddenly her face became less spider like and more like the platinum blond demon I knew too well. She sent me her sickeningly sardonic smile before hooking her front leg under the green strand I was connected to. With a quick flick, she cut the line. _

_And as the entire web fell, a familiar keen filled the air as the one person designated to that frail and important strand's life was cut just as easily._

* * *

**A/N: It's short, yes, but there is so much information in this one little thing! And there will be a lot of information in the next chapter, so rather than overwhelm you... ta-da! I do have to say, I'm also proud of this for many reasons, one of them being the fact that I watched a Youtube video over spider mating (I hate spiders, by the way) so that I was impressive of myself. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**


	13. Cadence

~~**~~BPOV

The sun was barely creeping through the forest line when I exited the house. Charlie was still snoring in his room, taking his day off to sleep in for once rather than going fishing. The emotional turmoil of the previous night had left both of us exhausted. And after my fitful sleep, I would have much rather have stayed in bed for the day. However, I had a meeting to tend to, maybe some blood to shed, but definitely I needed to right the serious wrong that occurred last night.

A light morning fog swirled around my feet as I step out into the backyard, heading toward the thick patch of forest on Charlie's property. I knew he would have just come in the

house, but I had enough sympathy for Charlie to keep this meeting secluded and outside.

His presence was like a black hole, the fog deepening as I got closer to where he waited, the air was as thick as syrup, making it hard to breathe. And then,everything was clear. The fog swirled around the small clearing, never entering, the air suddenly as crisp and clean as a spring day in the country. He lounged on a tree branch at least 15 feet above the ground, one leg swinging lackadaisically while he tossed a handmade Quileute charm up in the air, only to catch it easily on its way down.

"I should kill you for what you did." I called up to him. He smirked, the smirk that I had come to know very well during my first year here. He tossed the charm up.

"It got your attention though," He caught the charm with a snatch and, in the same motion, shoved himself off the branch. He plummeted the 15 feet with more grace than he would have six months ago. He landed softly on the balls of his feet and straightened slowly, easily towering me at a near seven feet.

"Seattle got my attention." I knew he was the one manipulating the group of frats boys to herd me. The red aura surrounding them had clued me in. Jacob broke out into a sick smile, showing his pearly whites easily.

"Well yes… but the bloodsucker was so much more fun. He had a lot of pent up emotions that were...almost delicious." His smiled widened, but his eyes flashed in confusion at his own words. He was new to his assignment, not quite used to the alterations.

"Hmm, how's the afterlife treating you?" He chuckled and shrugged, leaning against the tree nonchalantly.

"I don't see how people spend their entire lives worrying about where they are going. I got a pretty sweet deal." His eyes flashed pitch black, his aura glowing an even brighter red than before.

"Some wouldn't view an assignment in Hell as a good thing."

"But I get to spend so much time with your mom. I mean, damn Bella I thought you were good, but-" he moaned. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Briefly, I flashed back to one of the many excursions Jacob and I had, his hot body hovering over mine.

"I bet she's not saying the same about you." Instantly, his red aura flared, heating up like invisible flames, the bark he was leaning on burning beneath him. He growled at my comment, narrowing his eyes in a predatory manner. I smiled at him. His assignment was spot on; his anger and short fuse had secured him a place in the ranks in the army of Wrath. He fed on the raging emotions of others, using them as means of control and invoke the wrath of others. It was a common assignment for any of the Quileute shape shifters. Especially someone who was slaughtered because he challenged the Alpha.

"So why did you want my attention? Or did you just miss me?" He continued to growl, twirling the charm between his fingers as he slowly regained control of himself. I took the time to really take a look at him. Jacob had always been muscular, but his new training had sent them bulging against his tight black T-shirt. His hair was still long and set in a ponytail, his skin tan and glowing. Being new, he hadn't changed as much as I knew he would. He still held his human qualities, his eyes resting at a dark brown, his hair still having the healthy human sheen, his lips still twitching in a way that could easily break out into a dazzling smile.

All of these things he would lose within the next year.

"There are rumors going around concerning you." He said, breaking through my observations. "So, I came to warn you," he shrugged, his eyes flashing with confusion again.

"Your humanity is showing," I muttered. It was hard to have the residual human side trying desperately to beat out the new assignment. It was painful to experience and painful to watch. _Suck it up, he's going to be heartless soon enough. _Bitter venom filled my thoughts as I thought about the person he would turn into: Cold, heartless, and cruel.

"Yeah well, I have a soft spot for you and don't want to see you die just yet." He admitted, focusing only on the motion of the charm as it flew through the air again. "Anyway, firstly you have caused a lot of attention with your human and leech loving ways." his face contorted in disgust. "I don't get the appeal."

"You don't have to, it's my business not yours." I said half-heartedly. I thinking more of the attention I had brought to myself. Everything had happened so fast, that I had never even thought of how everything I had done in the past two years (no-the past week) would have shined a spotlight on me to every other world. My entire life I had spent under the radar, and now everything I had accomplished was destroyed. _You should never have run in the first place. _I could feel a headache beginning already as both alternate sides of me continued to chime in their opinions.

"Whatever." he shrugged. "The point is that everyone has their eye on you. And on something else…" he trailed off, searching for the words. "Have you ever heard of God's Hand?" I choked out a laugh at the name I hadn't heard in centuries.

"I'm surprised anyone is talking about God's Hand anymore!"

"Apparently it is one of the few things that is guaranteed to kill you, so they are revisiting the possibility." He watched me carefully as I continued to laugh, trying to judge my reaction.

"Oh don't you worry your little head about me, it doesn't exist." I assured him. Being a creature of legend himself, I could understand why he would jump on board the legend band wagon again. He simply raised his eyebrows at me.

"Then why did a whole group of people, your mother included, just leave to follow a lead? If it didn't exist, then why are they still finding leads centuries later?" I shook my head at him.

"You're cute, but don't worry. It does not exist and even if it did, I can take care of myself. I have for a very long time." Suddenly, he was in front of me, cupping my face in his hot hands.

"My humanity may be showing, but I can't help but worry about you, Bells." And, as if it were natural to him, he pressed his lips to mine. A familiar flame built up inside, my lips recognizing his kiss. It was a sanctuary, this burning contact, as both of the annoyances in my head backed into their cages again silently. Jacob was always so good at keeping my human side prominent and holding the other two at bay. Naturally, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling myself closer.

And as soon as I began to feel comfortable and hope I could convince to come back to the house with me, a sharp pang resonated through my heart, dousing the fiery passion like cold water. The lips that were so familiar were now unwelcome strangers, sending spikes of panic through me. I shoved him away in self-defense, sending him to the complete opposite side of the clearing. He landed in a natural crouch, ready to retaliate my attack before he got a hold of himself. Glaring at me, he straightened up.

"So that rumor is true." I ignored him, focusing on the pangs in my chest slowly wearing away. It was so surreal. What had normally been my haven sent me into a panicked frenzy. The world was officially topsy-turvy.

"You should go now." I said, meeting his glare head on. "And if you ever come near anyone in my town again, I will kill you. Despite whatever history we have."

"And if I'm ordered to kill you, I will. Despite whatever history we have." He agreed, before nodding his head and dissolving into the Inbetween. With his departure, the void surrounding the clearing dissipated, sending the fog tumbling in. In the distance, I heard a twig snap, a shocking sound breaking the silence of the early morning. Quickly, I made my way back to the house. I would need more time to think about his warning in depth, but there was one thing I could take from our brief meeting.

There was a war coming. A war of proportions that even I had never encountered. And all over little ol' me, I was flattered.

Charlie was sitting at the table when I entered, loudly chewing on a bite of cereal while reading the paper. "You going to school today?" He asked, not looking up and only half caring.

"It's healthy to ditch every now and then," I answered, swiping an apple from the counter. I had already missed three days, what's one more? He raised his eyebrows, glancing at me from the corner of his eye briefly before fixating on the Sports page again.

"Everything okay?" he asked gruffly. Charlie had always had trouble conveying any amount of intimate emotion, especially worry. His fear from last night had mostly ebbed away and was replaced with anxiety over my well being. A father through and a through, I thought bitterly, biting into the apple with a crunch.

"Is everything ever really okay?"

"Before the vampires showed up, yes." He grumbled, turning the page. I always knew that the Cullens would cause trouble. I had tried to stay away from them for so long, running the opposite direction anytime I felt them getting close to my location. I snuck a glance at the many colors of thread stretching from my ankle through the door. They had made it difficult to run for very long, always pulling me back. And then right when I think I'm safe, secure in one area by an even stronger connection to the town, they show up. And everything went to shit.

And now it was too late: we were all stuck in this whirlwind of shit.

With a sigh, I pushed away from the counter. "I'm going out."

**~~**~~EPOV

I threw a stone into the river, watching as it gracefully skipped across the wide berth. The river was always a great place to think, the waters lapping the banks serving as a wonder symphony of soothing background music. My thoughts were racing in a way that reminded me of my newborn years; everything was so new and I was trying so hard to piece it all together.

There was residual pain in my hand as I clutched a new stone. My fingers were fully reattached, with a faint scar left as a remind of my family's attempt to help me regain my sanity. Even now, I could not understand what exactly happened last night. One moment, I was annoyed at knowing that it would be difficult to convince my family to trust Bella and the next thing I knew I was yelling, spewing vulgarity, challenging them to a fight. Jasper had been able to recognize the emotions were not completely my own, but nothing they did helped me regain control.

It wasn't until Bella showed up that I started to come back. I had felt my emotions fade as soon as she stepped into my sight, the scent of her exposed blood helping to clear my mind rather than cloud it with bloodlust. I had not paid any attention to what she said, my mind only focusing on the pain from having my fingers ripped off and the small slit at her temple. I knew she was probably saying something important about the situation but all I could think of was how this creature, who had been perfect when I dropped her off less than an hour earlier, was now marred and injured. I instantly wanted to patch up her wound and hold her, protecting her from any harm.

I growled as I threw the stone. I was pathetic and crazy. When it came to her, nothing else mattered. It was an extraordinary, unfamiliar, and chaotic position to be in.

And then today, I had only meant to run by her home, thank her for her help last night. But, on my way there, I caught her scent in the forest and naturally, without even acknowledging it, I followed it. I had watched as she casually conversed with him. The want to protect her flared up as I listened to their conversation, and then a murderous rage flared when he got close to her and kissed her as if she was his to kiss. I pulled at my hair in frustration.

_Edward?_ Esme called to me, slowly coming up behind me.

"I don't understand, Mom." I admitted, sitting down at the bank. Esme sat down beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

"It's a tricky business." _I remember when I first started to notice Carlisle. _She remember the confusion she had felt over a doctor she had seen when she broke her leg. At a tender age, she should not have felt the frustration and sheer want for someone so prestigious, well-known, and out of her league. The feelings had never left when he moved on and she became a wife. In the night, lying in bed next to a man who caused her so much pain, she would often fantasize how her life would have been different had she been a little older, a little more forward, with the doctor.

"It's not the same." I assured her, knowing that the denial was evident. "I know next to nothing about her." She chuckled, running her hand through my hair gently.

"I knew nothing about Carlisle. Sometimes the heart knows more than we do in matters such as this. And this situation is certainly more difficult than others. You have found someone who defies everything you thought you knew and brings out sides that you have kept long buried. And heaven knows she did not give the best first impression," she added with bitterness. We sat for a moment, remembering the graveyard meeting that, impossibly, had occurred only a week ago. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. How could my entire world be shifted so easily?

"She really wanted to kill us last night." Esme mused, reaching across and taking my injured hand in hers. _With good right. We were monsters. _She and the others had spent the rest of night in silence, trying to make sense of their own actions. Esme cried for hours in Carlisle's shoulder, not wanting to accept that she had harmed her precious son. I kissed her cheek gently.

"You could not have known. I'm just glad Emmett stuck with my fingers. Knowing him, there were other places he could have ripped off to get my attention," I teased with a shudder. Esme laughed quietly, appreciating my attempt at humor.

"It's a mess." She sighed. _But, as I said, I will support you in anything you do. I make not be particularly fond of you, but I saw her eyes last night. _She remembered Bella's pitch black eyes swirling with anger and a fierce animalistic protectiveness. _Someone who cares and feels that strongly about you, enough to even consider killing anything that hurts you… well I think we could work something out. _Uncannily, I felt relief at her words. She kissed the top of my head. "Let's go home, son." _I'll race you._

And like that we were off, speeding through the forest back toward our home.

I caught her scent before I saw her, immediately stopping in my tracks. Esme came up behind me, eyeing me warily, but sending me waves of trust. There, sitting on the steps of the house, was Bella, leaning against a pillar with her eyes closed. She had a serene relaxed look on her face, almost as if she were sleeping.

_She looks exhausted_, Esme observed slipping into a maternal role. We both moved to enter the house without waking her, but a small smile spread on her face.

"For vampires, you are not the best at stealth." She opened her eyes and looked at us, amusement clear in her chocolate irises. "Seems like we had the same idea, Edward. What's your excuse for skipping out on a proper education?" I shrugged, extending my hand to help her up from her lounge. She eyed my offer carefully before gently placing her delicate hand in mine. Instantly, a shock ran up my arm, across my shoulders, and into my heart. "You would have left anyway; they are blood typing in Biology today." She said dazedly as I pulled her into a standing position. She had to have felt the current too.

"Well what's your excuse?" I asked her as Esme passed us, nodding a greeting to Bella. _Invite her in. _She ordered me, making sure I remembered my manners, while eyeing the hand I was still holding.

"I had some business to take care of, as you know." She answered, raising her eyebrows, her eyes flashing darker for a moment. I would have blushed had I been human. In eavesdropping this morning, I had accidentally stepped on a small twig. I knew she would have heard, but her lack of reaction had lead me into a false sense of security.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Do you want to come in?" I offered her, nodding toward the door. Her eyes flashed through the routine: light, chocolate, dark; light, chocolate, dark. Indecision was clear on her face, before she sighed and nodded once. She walked ahead of me, not bothering to release my hand, crossing the threshold gingerly as if she were stepping over a trip wire. She had walked into the very same room so confidently only last night, but now it was as if she were afraid of encroaching on our territory.

The room had been cleaned, the furniture already replaced. "Quick work," she muttered to herself as she took inventory. Her eyes landed on the new piano that sat in the corner, before they flashed down to my hand. The air crackled with her curiosity, making me smile. For once, I was not the only one curious. I pulled on her hand toward the piano. She followed me easily, letting her own curiosity get the better of her earlier hesitation. It was harder than I would have liked to admit to let go of her hand, ending the current that had been constantly pulsing between us. I craved it like I had craved nothing before, not air, not blood. As if understanding my craving, Bella situated herself close to me, her knee brushing against mine.

And suddenly, I craved something even more than the minimal contact I squeezed my eyes closed, inhaling deeply, trying to dispel any ungentlemanly thoughts before they truly formed.

I positioned my hands on the piano, the feeling of cool unseasoned ivory a foreign comfort against the pads of my fingers. The notes came easily, though I had never played them in this way before. A melody that ranged from light to dark, major and minor, dissonance and perfect harmony. Each cadence contrasting with the last in a most perfect way. I stole a glance at the woman beside me, the personification of the notes I played. She was watching my fingers carefully, keeping her eyes on the new scars that had formed, before she closed her eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

A thrill rushed through me at her approval, instantly shifting the song into a light major key. Her heart sped up in response, her smile widening. She was happy, and damn if that didn't make me ecstatic. In that moment, I knew that Esme was right. It was a tricky business, a mess, but I was deeply falling for Isabella Swan.

My hands stilled, the notes suddenly stopping as I reach my conclusion. Something in my chest tightened at the idea, as if trying to pull me closer to her. She opened her eyes, those deep eyes swimming with tears as she smiled sadly at me. I cupped her face desperately, searching for what it was that had caused her distress. She leaned into my touch easily before pulling her lips into a fine line.

"I'm not a good person to be around, Edward." she whispered, pained.

"I would gladly spend days debating that." I assured her. Her eyes flashed light, a serene smile returning to her face. She scrunched her eyes closed, shaking her head slightly in my grasp, before reopening them. They were chocolate again. I made a note to ask her about her separate personalities later.

"There is going to be a war." She said. "A war that is centered around me and would only be worse if you and your family stayed here. Is it worth it? Is wanting to know me and get close to me, worth putting you and your family in danger?" She was begging me to leave. Pleading with me to pack my bags and run to the furthest corner of the Earth, anywhere away from her. I realized then that that was all she had been doing. From day one, she had been trying to get us to get out of Forks. But she didn't understand.

"I _cannot _leave you." I admitted. Her eyes deepened in a combination of sadness, understanding, and happiness. She nodded once with a sigh, reaching up to remove my hands from her face. She didn't leave us completely disconnected, holding both of my hands in hers. She stared at them.

"Then… I think it's time for you to know exactly who I am."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Okay guys, the big reveal is next chapter! The following chapters will be centered around getting to know Bella, so feel free to ask any questions that you have about her so I can make sure they are answered! I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	14. Revelations

~~**~~EPOV

"We should probably wait until the others get home though,' she continued. I nodded, squeezing her warm hands softly.

My mind was whirling. Finally, after countless hours obsessing over the puzzle that she was, I was just a few more away from knowing at last. A part of me wanted to beg her to just tell me now, but I knew that she most likely needed the time. Something told me that she was not one to reveal her secrets easily and would need to prepare herself for it. Somewhere in the house, I could hear Esme calling Carlisle and everyone else, telling them to get home as soon as possible. Carlisle would be awhile, an ambulance had just pulled up to the hospital, calling his direct attention. The others would be arriving later, not wanting to spend any time with Bella that was unwarranted.

"Come on," I pulled her from the piano and started leading her up the stairs. "I'll give you the grand tour while we wait." She held my hand in hers, walking instep with me without a single reminder of her earlier hesitation. Her face depicted polite interest as I pointed out each room we passed, her eyes distant and ever changing. I didn't press her for her thoughts, allowing her some time in peace for the Inquistion arrived.

She suddenly stopped, her eyes going wide, the shifting increasing tenfold. The wooden cross hung majestically before us. I smirked. "Ironic isn't it?"

"It's the same…" she whispered in awe, ignoring me as she reached forward and pressed her fingertips to the ancient wood. She gasped, and pulled away from the cross as if she had been electrocuted. Her heart rate sped up again, her eyes unfocused. I stared between her and the cross. She knew it, she knew this particular artifact that had always been a part of Carlisle's life.

"You knew Carlisle." I stated, the conclusion obvious as she continued to stare ahead. Slowly, mechanically, she nodded once, blinking rapidly. Below, I heard Esme gasp quietly. Not only would that make Bella at least four hundred years old, but it put us a step closer toward understand what she had to do with our family coming together. Bella cleared her throat, straightening out of her trance.

"Where to next?" she asked, looking at me.

"Carlisle's study," I nodded toward the door across from the artifact. She cocked an eyebrow at the door. It was clear she wanted to go in, but she didn't say anything. I pulled her down the hall toward the final staircase. A jolt of nerves shot through me as I lead her toward my room. In a childish fashion, I tried to remember if it was really as clean as it should be, what she would think of it, and how she would react to me even bringing her up here. A part of me pointed out that it was obviously not her first time in another male's room, but the jealous animalistic part quickly shut that thought up.

"And my room," I announced, opening the door for her. Amusement flickered on her face.

"My, bringing an unwed woman into your private room without a chaperon," she _tsk_ed, stepping into the room. "What would your mother say?" I laughed.

"She and father would have lectured me over the importance of making you a proper woman without tainting your reputation." My parents were nothing but a vague memory, only their personalities really still stuck with me. Elizabeth had been a stern yet compassionate mother, while Edward Sr. had been a rough business man who had a soft spot for tradition and family. Though I did not remember much of how life had been prior to the sickness that killed us all, I knew that I had been lucky to have parents such as them. Bella looked at me, that beautiful serene smile back on her face.

"Do you have many memories of them?" She asked, letting go of my hand to venture further into the room. Instantly, I felt colder without her next to me, and wanted nothing more but to seize her hand again. To hold myself back, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not really. Human memories, being as dull as they are, fade over time."

"Human's are lucky that way," she muttered, skimming through my vast music collection. "I would kill to have some memories fade away." A CD from it's place, scanning the song list on the back, before returning it and moving on. I desperately wanted to ask her what memories she wanted to forget, what terrors of her past continued to haunt her, but I knew that that was classified information that she would have to offer up herself. And, while I felt that we had reach a point in this strange and tumultuous relationship we had where we could say anything… I doubted she felt the same.

She continued scanning the contents of my many discs and vinyls before her entire face lit up. Quickly, she pulled a vinyl from the shelf and expertly set it on the turntable. Static filled the room before a low horn crept into the sound.

"I never pegged you for jazz," I mentioned as the slow soulful song began to play. She smiled and reached out to me.

"The jazz age was all about freedom," she said as I took her hands. Fitting as easily as a puzzle, she curled up into my chest as we simply swayed back and forth. "For humans it is freedom from perfection: you don't have to hit all the notes perfectly to convey your feelings, you don't have to hide all of your thoughts, you can vote and show your legs every once and a while. And, well obviously it was freedom from the depression too." She giggled into my chest, the sound reverberating directly through me.

"And for everyone else?" I asked, tucking her head under my chin, her soft brown locks a silk pillow beneath me.

"It was freedom from the shadows." she answered quietly, almost as a sigh. "Yes, supernatural beings still showed up in bedtime stories, but it wasn't until the age of jazz that we started really coming out and joining the world."

"I didn't know that," I confessed to the croon of the saxophone.

"Well, you were a newborn at the time, you had other things to worry about." Yes, the normal newborn frenzy mixed with resentment toward Carlisle and grief over my parents had kept me occupied. I didn't say anything though, simply humming in agreement and inhaling her scent. It was amazing how just so recently this floral scent had caused me to nearly destroy everything I had worked so hard for. This scent had driven me mad, and now it was almost like a sanctuary. Her beating heart, her warmth pressed up against me, and her scent were three things that assured me that I was alive.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as we swayed.

"Hmm?" She sounded at peace, it made me smile.

"Why did you say that I disgust you, that night in the graveyard?" It was an instant that I had ignored up until just now. Thinking about how much I depended on her, how much I needed to be near her, it had sparked the question of her feelings for me. I knew there was something, but there was also this disgust. She chuckled.

"Because you are, without a doubt, the single most ungrateful person I have ever met in my very long life." She said simply, factually. I froze in shock, effectively ending our dance.

"What makes you say that?" She pulled away from my chest, looking directly into my eyes.

"You were given a second chance, Edward. A chance that was not yours to get, mind you. And you have spent it moping and coming up with every single excuse to hate your very existence. Do you not realize how much of a slap in the face that is for the person who saved you?" I flinched, thinking again of the many arguments I had with Carlisle as a newborn.

"I got over it," I muttered, more to reassure myself, but she gave a dark chuckle, her eyes shifting black.

"No you didn't. You hide up here, you play the piano, you hunt, and you support your family. You go to school as an obligation, but you have never done anything worth naming in the hundred years you were given. You have degrees, but they mean nothing unless you _do_ something with them! Carlisle has saved countless lives and Esme is the head of an Interior Design firm that she built from the ground up; not to mention the fact that they both play parents for you and everyone else. Jasper designed new approaches to psychotherapy while Alice has multiple fashion lines out that have revolutionized the entire industry. Rosalie is currently developing a more fuel efficient engine and Emmett… well he at least enjoys his life!" By the end of her speech, she was spitting her words at me.

My heart clenched in my chest as she compared me to my siblings. I wanted to say that it wasn't fair, that she had no right to compare us.

"So what have you done with your time, Edward?" She asked, trying to take a step away from me, her black eyes pleased with her speech. My arms locked around her, keeping her from escaping.

"Just because you're mad, doesn't mean you have to leave." I said, folding her back into my chest. She was stiff in shock at my actions, but eventually sighed back into me. I was not going to let some small fight take her away from now that I had the chance to hold her for as long as I pleased. We were silent for a time.

"As for what I've done with my time," I sighed into her hair, "I've been waiting." She shuddered against me, shaking her head against my chest. "Shh," I crooned, swaying her softly out-of-tempo with the song currently playing. "I don't understand it myself, and have pretty much accepted that I will probably never understand. But I have spent my time, my second chance, waiting for you." As I spoke, it was as if my own confused teenage heart was suddenly working itself out. Every moment of anxiety or hopeless, jealousy or apathy was finally explained by these true words. I had been waiting for something I did not even know existed, did not know that I needed. And now that I had it, I was going to hold on to it in any way that I could.

"So to answer your question early, whether I think that a relationship with you, be it platonic or not, was worth it: the answer is yes. I waited for you for so long, and now that I have you here, I'm not letting go." She was still shook her head, denying my words, but before I could ask her why she was rejecting me so hard, a flurry of thoughts broke into our haven.

_This had better go quickly. I don't even care anymore about what the hell she is, I don't want anything to do with her. _Rosalie's thoughts spewed nothing but venom as they approached.

_Finally, some fucking answers. _Rang through Alice and Emmett's minds.

_Edward, I'm sensing nothing but fear from her. _And didn't that help my ego. Of course my confession would scare her. I struggled to push away the overwhelming and crushing force of her rejection.

"We should head downstairs," I stated, pulling away from her. She avoided my eyes, staring at the ground for a moment, nodding. Then with a sharp inhale, she straightened up, her black eyes meeting mine with a sardonic smile.

"It's show time!" She announced before turning her back on me and strutting out the door and down the stairs without a second look back. I sighed, wrapping my arms around me in away to protect myself from the sudden cold of her absence, and followed her.

Everyone was situated in the living room. Or well all of the Cullens were situated along the same wall while Bella sat opposite them in a lone chair. She had her legs crossed and was checking her nails, holding them up and then occasionally pressing a cuticle back into place. The only person missing was Carlisle, so until he arrived the family was planning on just staring at her.

"I'm thinking about painting my nails, but I can't decide if I want a dramatic or neutral color." Bella mused, examining her nails more thoroughly. "Neutral goes with everything, but dramatic matches my personality."

"Black with an accent nail," Alice piped in, her love of fashion overriding her distaste for Bella. She raised her eyebrow, looking at my sister from over her nails.

"Black with… a glitter nail, perhaps?" Here we were, waiting to have all of our questions to be answered, and in the meantime she is worried about her nails. It was annoying and endearing at the same time. I sat on the bottom step of the staircase. I wanted to be closer to her, but I could only handle so much rejection in one day. Carlisle's car pulled into the garage at that moment, his thoughts laced with exhaustion and sadness. He had lost patients today, a occupational hazard that never ceased to affect him.

Esme, sensing her mates pain before he even entered the house, met him at the door with open arms.

_A murder suicide in such a small town._ He mentally grieved, nuzzling his wife's neck in comfort. _Three lives lost. It's unheard of here. _Suddenly, he pulled away from Esme and turned to Bella, who had abandoned her nails and was now staring at her top ankle, biting her bottom lip.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Carlisle demanded, an anger coming forth that was equivalent to nothing we had seen before. Nothing was more precious to Carlisle than life, and believe that someone had tampered with and stolen that from someone was enough to make him lose all of his composure. Bella looked up at him, her shoulders straight, her eyes pitch, her mouth now set in a hard line. "Answer me! Did you have something to do with the three lives that were lost today!?" I had never heard Carlisle yell before, it was a force that sent all of his children shrinking away.

But Bella broke out into an impish grin.

"Oh, do it again! The anger thing! You look so much like the good ol' Reverend Cullen himself." Carlisle blanched at the very idea that he was anything like his father. "Now as for your question, that is much further into my story. I could start there, but then you would be confused. But, I'm in a good mood so I will let you choose: I can start at the beginning, or I could answer your question." She took control over the situation so easily, clearly belonging in a position of power.

"She was with me all day, Carlisle." I said softly, trying to assure him that she could not have directly committed any crime. He didn't give any sign that he had heard me, glaring at Bella like nothing else mattered. Esme gently took his hand in hers and pulled him to his chair in the room, curling in his lap as soon as he sat.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." she declared, speaking for her mate. Bella sighed and relaxed in her chair, switching ankles.

"You know how the longer you are around humans, the more you begin to act like them? You pick up their mannerisms, customs, and temptations. Eventually, it gets to where basically there is only a biological difference between you and them. That's what happened. My father was obsessed with humans and his assignment made him be with them at all times. He eventually became so human that only those in the same assignment recognized him as non." She paused, looking for words. So far, I couldn't see where she was going with her explanation, but the word "assignment" stood out most. I added that to my own list of questions.

"My mother found him once and, susceptible to human temptations, my father fell for her. And thus, I came to be." She looked up at us, smirking at the sight of all of us waiting in anticipation. "It's important for you guys to understand _how_ it happened before I tell you _who_ it happened with. I find it makes it a little more easier to grasp."

Still, she had to take a moment to gather herself, picking at the nails she had been admiring earlier.

"You see… my father and my mother are two creatures that should never have gotten together and lived to tell the tale. Which is why everyone wants to kills me: I shouldn't exist at all." Damned and condemned for existing, an entire war is being started because she existed. It didn't seem fair.

"Well? What were they?" Rosalie asked, intrigued despite herself. Bella smiled patiently at her, her eyes going light, lighter than ours have ever been.

"My father was what you would call, a guardian angel." She started. She blinked, her eyes reemerging as black as night. "And my mother, is a demon from Hell." She closed her eyes again with a grimace, before reopening them as chocolate brown again. "Which makes me, an impossible combination of good and evil." She smiled sweetly at us, crossing her arms in satisfaction, and waited for our reaction.


	15. Angels and Demons

~~**~~EPOV

"You're full of shit," Rosalie spat, shaking her head. _Of all the ridiculous explanations, she comes up with this? _Bella shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"You are the ones who wanted to know," she reminded her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, searching for some outward sign that she was telling the truth. A part of me, expected her to fold out a pair of angel wings or suddenly grow horns and a tail. But instead, she was the same Bella Swan I had held in my arms just moments ago.

"I'm confused," Carlisle admitted, his mind whirling through all of his studies of theology. No belief system lead up to the conclusion she was offering, which piqued his interest while also leaving him questioning everything he has learned. She rolled her eyes once before looking at him expectantly, waiting for a question. "Your father is an angel-"

"A guardian angel." She clarified quickly.

"Does it matter?" Jasper asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Having not had any predisposed theological beliefs, he was taking the idea very easily, yet wanted to know more. She nodded fervently.

"There are different types of angels. The guardians are considered low on the totem pole, simply because they have to deal directly with humans, so much so that they are rarely ever _upstairs_."

"What other types of angels are there?" Carlisle asked.

"Too many to really explain. The only ones worth mentioning are the warriors, who protect the kingdom of heaven. While the guardians are on the bottom of the ladder, the warriors reside in the penthouse."

"Man, how do you become a warrior?!" Emmett asked. His imagination exposed a shirtless Emmett with angel wings, twirling a sword expertly. Bella's eyes hardened, she pressed her lips in a line.

"When you die, you are assigned to a position based on how God has written your destiny. Those who are warriors were usually fearsome and adamant in their beliefs in their first life. It isn't something to aspire to though," she concluded softly.

_Yes, I suppose she would expect everyone to aspire to be demons,_ Rosalie was finding every single reason to not like Bella, though she was openly explaining things to us. I still couldn't wrap my head around her origins. Or more, I could completely see how she could be an angel/demon hybrid. There were times when she was open and bright, even kind sometimes. And then, the obvious cruelty she so easily dished, and her questionable extracurricular activities. Along with that, she simply exudes power.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, deflated. She fiddled with her fingers, her foot bouncing with nerves.

"Angels are righteous and good, but without morals. Morale is simply a human emotion, a side-effect of free will. While we can easily see the good in people, angels only see what is right and what is wrong. There are no second chances with them. The guardians are sent to Earth to guide humans onto a path of righteousness and toward their end destiny. Because these angels are able to gain morale from humans, effectively never giving up on them, they are considered to be weak.

"Warriors are the exact opposite. Because they have such firm beliefs and senses of what is right, they are immune to all morals. If something is different from what is presented in the Bible or whatever they go by these days, they automatically seek to destroy."

"Including you?" I asked from my spot on the stairs. She shuddered once before shaking her head.

"That's worse case scenario. The last thing anyone wants is for the warriors to be released onto the earth. They are only supposed to stay upstairs and weed out the right with the wrong as they come into heaven. Only in times of crisis do they come to earth- The last time the came down was in the time of the Nephilims and it is said that the next time they come to Earth will be the rapture."

Carlisle was nodding along, taking in all of the information, his previous age toward her forgotten for the moment. "Nephilims were portrayed as giants…" he started.

"Exaggeration, while they were taller than the people of that time, they were hardly giants. Maybe about six feet tall."

"You look completely ordinary though," he concluded. Bella threw her head back and laughed. The musical sound brought a smile to my lips, a momentary reprieve from the information overload.

"A lot of hard work," she started, coming down from her laughter. "Of course, I can't be sure, I wasn't raised around reflective surfaces, but I was told that I was born a "hideous, disgusting, abomination". I mean my own mother tried to kill me, but I'm not sure if that's because she's a demon or because I was ugly." She mused, her eyes sliding darker for a moment before she grimaced and brought them back to brown.

"Your mother tried to kill you?" Esme gasped. She could never imagine a mother killing her own child, though she knew it happened more often than was discussed. Bella shrugged.

"Mother of the year, right?" she asked sarcastically. _Poor girl, _Esme thought, shifting into a maternal role for the girl who obviously didn't have one.

"But wait, what did you mean a lot of hard work?" Alice asked, curious about whatever extreme makeover Bella had endured. She shrugged.

"Like I said, I can't be sure if I was ever really different to begin with. My father spent years teaching me how to manipulate my appearance, though. I've done it for so long, I don't think I know how to turn it off."

"So that's one of your gifts? You can change your appearance?" Carlisle clarified. _How interesting! I have never come across someone who could actually change their appearance, not just how people perceived them. _

"One of many. Though that is one that came from both sides of the family." Carlisle was about to ask her about the rest of her gifts, determined to piece together everything we alrady knew about her along with this new information. However, Esme cut him off before he started.

"I want to know more about this mother of yours," she stated. Already, ever terrible preconceived notion about Bella was being written off to her mother's bad parenting. _I know this child is not as bad as she tries to be. _

For the first time since we had met, Bella looked embarrassed, gnawing on her lip and twiddling her thumbs.

"She is a demon." she started vaguely. "But she's a pretty powerful one…." Suddenly her fingers stopped and, frozen in resolve. "She's Lust." Silence followed her words, confusion and disbelief.

"Awkward thing to say about your mom, dude." Emmett said, effectively breaking the silence. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. It's true though. Of the seven deadly sins, mother dearest is Lust in the often very exposed flesh." She shuddered as some memory flashed through her eyes.

"Oh so whoring around is a family business?" Rosalie asked sweetly."I mean, it perfectly explains how you have everyone in this run-down town wrapped around your damned fingers:you have them entangled in your sheets too. Even Edward is falling under your spell." I growled at her, while everyone shifted uncomfortably. Rosalie leaned into Emmett in satisfaction, feeling that she had finally turned everyone against Bella with her words. I wanted to stand up, defend her, but a part of me said that I should let Bela handle this. She was strong, independent, and used to fighting her own fights. My confession shouldn't change that.

And yet, Bella didn't say anything. She simply smiled sadly toward Rose before turning back to Esme. "So that's my mother. Nothing much to say about her except she's is responsible for every one night stand and broken heart; also she's one of the ones out for my blood." I remembered earlier today, hearing the other demon mention her mother leading some sort for expedition for a thing called 'God's Hand'. I added that to the long list of questions for her.

"Where's your father at? He raised you, yes?" Carlisle asked, determined to find out more about her parents. Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, allowing it to cascade over a portion of her face.

"He raised me until he thought I didn't need him. And then he left." Her short succinct sentence barely covered the loneliness I heard. I longed to hold her, whisk her away back to our jazz, and forget about questions, answers, and wars. She needed to be reminded desperately that she is no longer and never will be alone again. "Needless to say, we don't really see each other much." It was clear that Bella did not want to talk about her father.

_This girl had nobody, _Esme thought sadly, unable to comprehend a life alone.

"Wait," Emmett interrupted. "How old are you?" _All this information and not a single number. _She smiled and looked at each one of us before her eyes landed on Carlisle.

"375." The gasps were uncontained. Bella was the exact same age as Carlisle. He stared at her in shock, his thoughts silent as he took in the information. Suddenly, a single thought ran through his mind, Bella's words on how our family would not exist without her.

"How do you know me?" He asked softly, begging for the answer. The impish smile returned on her face.

"You ask so many questions. I'm getting bored of the Inquisition so I'll answer one more question and then head home for the day. Let you...digest a little. So here's your new choice: I can answer that, or I can answer about the murder/suicide." It was easy to tell that she loved to play these games. Immediately, I decided that she should stay far away from the _Saw_ franchise. Carlisle sighed. _The lives lost today are regrettable, but… this is a mystery that needs to be answered now. _And, sending a quick prayer for those lost today, he looked up at Bella.

"I want to know how you know me. It is not just a coincidence that we are the same age."

Bella shrugged, standing from her seat. She reached her arms up high in a stretch, her gray shirt riding up slightly to reveal a sliver of her stomach. "It kind of is actually. It's not the age thing that's important, just the simple fact that I was born at the right time." She began strutting to the door, slowly and dramatically. I sighed as I realized that she was not planning on fully answering his question. She was going to leave us in anticipation again.

"What does that mean?" He asked, nearly knocking Esme out of his lap as he stood up. Bella smiled, turning toward him while her hand reached for the crystal door knob behind her.

"I was born before you were assigned to someone else." Carlisle growled in impatience, simply making her laugh. "Don't you realize it yet?" She asked, cocking her head to the side innocently.

"Realize what?" It was almost cruel the way she baited him, drew him in, and then released him without giving any information. Carlisle was on edge, in a state that we had never witnessed. And still she smiled.

"Why Carlisle… I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I would still love some questions you guys want specifically answered (though certain ones are forced to wait until further into the plot, unfortunately). I hoped you enjoyed, and don't worry... the next chapter will not be so dry and strictly Q/A!**


	16. Playing God

~~**~~CPOV

I sighed as I closed yet another textbook on theology. The house was silent, everyone out hunting in an effort to give me privacy as I digested the information Bella had given before disappearing through the door and into thin air. Even Esme, who very rarely hunted without me, sent me the most beautiful of smiles, kissed me softly, and followed our children into the forest. Prior to only a few hours ago, I had believed in angels and demons absolutely but only as the most abstract of beings: good and evil; the graced and the fallen. During my human years, my father had drilled biblical information into my mind; as a vampire, I had studied theology many times over the years, multiple boxes of my theology degrees were stacked in storage. And while, I never would consider myself an expert on the subject, I also never would have liked to admit that everything that I had learned in my time on this earth was only a small sliver of what there actually was.

I pulled another textbook in front of me. Page by page there were descriptions of seraphim, cherubs, and demonic possession controlled by the devil. And yet, there was not a single sentence over guardian angels. Rising from behind my desk, I stared out of the window. The sun had set, darkness spreading through the vast forest surrounding our home. Did I believe in the existence of guardian angels? I believed that God is always directly beside us, guiding us with a firm yet gentle hand. Yet, it seemed almost demeaning of his awesome power to think that he delegated amongst the angels. Prophets among humans were one thing: a way to spread His word and deed first hand for all to see and learn. Prophets were clear and open with their mission. Guardian angels, from all that anyone has believed of them, were silent in their presence, carrying on God's work in secret. The idea goes against the very essence of Christianity. And, still, I found myself questioning it: every mystical event, every moment I thought it was my faith that gave me strength to deny my instinctive thirst.

A small knock came behind me at the same time that the heartbeat filled my ears. Bella was back, leaning against the frame of the door, holding a glass of fragrant wine in her hand. It had only been two hours since she left, but somehow in that time dark circles had adorned her eyes, her hair in a braid, and her skin had become almost as pale as ours. Immediately, I saw the signs of her exhaustion. I nodded to the chair before my desk, indicating that she should sit before she collapsed. She sent a weak smile.

"I couldn't sleep." She confessed, sitting down slowly before taking a sip of her red wine. I nodded, only then taking in her slightly risqué lingerie: a red lace nightgown that fell just above her knee, covered with a black satin robe. At least she had attempted to cover herself more before she came over, I thought remembering her bra-clad self the first time we met.

"Wine is never a good way to get to sleep," I pointed out, the professional in me slipping out. I had seen it many times, people drinking themselves to sleep in an effort to escape their insomnia.

She raised a single eyebrow, before taking another sip.

"It's not a sleep aid," she clarified. "I have a raging migraine and normal medicine doesn't work. Amazingly, both sides of me are assuaged under the influence of wine."

"Wine is biblical, but alcoholism is a sin." I nodded in understanding. A Catch 22 that managed to keep her warring personalities at bay. "Are there other ways to control them?" Her eyes became even more tired at my question as she shrugged. She obviously had an answer, but did not have any intention of telling me. "What is it like?" I offered instead. She gave a dry laugh, taking another sip.

"I thought you would be asking different questions," she stated. She was correct of course, I did have pressing questions about my past that should be asked first. She waited patiently, swirling the wine in her glass leisurely. I was quick to organize my thoughts.

"You were my guardian angel," I had to say it out loud, hear myself speak the words, as if it would make it any the more possible. She smirked over the rim of her glass.

"I was and I still am." It was hard for me to accept that anyone other than God Himself had been guiding my fate as a human, let alone as a vampire. I questioned her on it, needing to know why a vampire would need to be guarded. Bella sighed, as if she were dreading answering the question. She hesitated in silence for a moment before she met my eyes.

"May I have your permission to manipulate your sight for a moment?" she asked, shocking me. She never seemed like one to ask for permission for anything. Suddenly, it was as if she were trying to stay on the right foot with us. I appreciated the sentiment, yet I could not stop the wariness I felt at her request. "It would help with my explanation." She continued. Slowly, with caution, I nodded.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then slowly, as if my eyes were refocusing, the world was becoming brighter and brighter. As my eyes continued to focus, items that were no visible prior slowly came into view. The first thing I noticed was the thick green line that protruded from Bella's chest and lead out the window. Following the line, I noticed a faded caramel colored line also went the same direction, but came solely from my own chest. Along with those two lines, a plethora of other thin rainbow colored strings also lead in different directions out of the window. I traced them back into the room, and noticed that wrapped around Bella's ankle were line upon line of colored string: some were tied in neat bows, others were wound tightly in a manner that made me fear for her circulation, and others were so loose they looked like they could easily fly off.

She leaned forward, her fingers deftly shifting through the lines of string on her ankle, before she pulled a solid gold thread to the top. It seemed to glow brighter than the others around her ankle, and when she pulled it gently, I felt an almost butterfly like sensation. Tracing that line, I found it was wrapped securely around my ankle, yet… while the others had a clear tie, this particular line looked as if it simply existed only to be around my ankle.

Suddenly, the world dimmed dramatically and the lines disappeared from my sight. "We were born connected to each other," she explained softly, staring at her now completely unadorned ankle. "You were born first, so you were up for an assignment until I was born about a week later. It was clear and obvious that I was supposed to guard you. So, my father raised me in a way that taught me exactly how to make sure you reach your preordained destiny." Was becoming a vampire part of my destiny? Was she here to make sure that I finally reached the potential I was supposed to?

"Training was easy, we would watch you from a far while my father explained every aspect of your life and how it was connected to your fate. He was sure to explain multiple times what we can and cannot interfere with. That's where it became complicated," she continued, bitingly. "Angels see only the end destiny and the obvious path there. Demons, on the other hand, see potential. Potential and temptation go hand and hand."

"I don't understand," I commented when she became silent. She continued to stare into her crimson red wine-that never seemed to empty. It was easy to sit and wait for her to continue. Yes, I had many questions for her, I was anxious to know, but I could also see the signs of internal struggle. It was clear that she had never spoken of these matters to anyone before, and needed the time to compose herself.

"Your destiny was wasteful," she whispered, not looking at me. "You have so much potential, your compassion and intelligence far exceeded your time." She took a deep breath, taking the rest of her wine in a single gulp. Instantly, it filled again, and she swallowed it again.

"My father abandoned me on the very day you went on your hunt," she explained through her liquid courage. "I was beside myself; in the life of an immortal, 23 years old is too young to be on your own. And then your future filled my mind and I had to make a decision," she looked up at me then. Her dark eyes swimming with a plea for forgiveness. "You were supposed to die. That was your future, your destiny. You were supposed to die, your body be thrown in the river, and through decomposition your body would poison the water and effectively destroy the town."

It was unexplainable, the pang I felt when I heard my destiny. I was meant to be a tool of destruction for my small village. It seemed almost ironic to know that, despite that, I had made it my mission to be an eternal advocate for life.

"It would have been such a waste, Carlisle. I knew you had the potential to do so much more… So I ran by you. My blood naturally appeals to vampires more than a human and though he was starving, feeding for the first time, it was enough to get him to come after me."

"What happened to him?" I asked, a question that had always burned in my mind. What happened to the vampire who accidentally created me?

"He died almost instantly." She offered with a shudder. "My blood is severely toxic." I remembered her words from the other night. _Edward if you attack me, you will kill us both. _I added that to my growing list of curiosity.

"The reason why you need a guardian angel now is, I toyed with destiny. And though the universe corrected itself almost instantly, it was enough to rip a hole in the fabric of life. I had committed to you the moment I decided to save you, I had to watch you and make sure you stayed safe, protect you from any other wasteful destinies. And then… as I helped you gain each member of your family, the hole became bigger and bigger. It is that hole, that interference, that caused all of the attention that has lead up to the coming war," she rambled quickly as if she was equally anxious to end the conversation and desperate for me to bestow some sort of forgiveness for her sin.

I around the desk and was kneeling before her without even realizing the decision to. My hands were placed firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me with wide eyes. There was so many questions in my mind, so many emotions that were stirring within at the new information. And yet, I could only say one thing to the woman in front of me.

"Thank you." In all of my years, I have never given a more fervent or well-deserved sentiment of appreciation. She may have broken whatever rules were set up for her, yet in doing so she had saved me. She had given me the opportunity to reach my full potential, give back to the world, and promote the importance of life. She had given me my family and a love that I had never known truly existed. I no longer needed to know exactly how she had done those things, but the fact that she did made my frozen heart swell. It would have been easier for her to simply let me be, allow me to die at the hands of a starving and scared vampire. And yet, she had chosen to save me from that fate and, for that, I was eternally grateful. Her chocolate eyes deepened at the weight of my thanks, briefly beginning to turn light before they returned.

"You're welcome," she whispered, just as my family broke back into our clearing and entered the house. I squeezed her shoulders once before rising from my place. The family broke into my study, anxious to know why Bella had returned. Immediately, I heard Rosalie and Alice hiss at her attire, but Esme ignored them and focused on me. My wonderful wife walked toward me, taking my hand in hers and staring at my eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked softly, softly cupping my cheek in her hand. I smiled as I leaned into her soft touch, turning my head to kiss her palm. This woman was everything to me, my heart and soul, my light and salvation. And I owed it all to Bella.

"Everything is perfect, my love." I assured her, pulling her close to me. She smiled and tucked herself under my chin. I gazed at everyone over the top of her head. Bella had a small satisfied grin on her face as she took yet another sip of wine; Rosalie and Alice were still glaring at her as if they were personally offended; Emmett and Jasper didn't seem to know quite how to act, whether to side with their wives or take encouragement at my words and accept that Bella had no ill wishes; Edward was staring at Bella, his eyes raking over her body before they met mine. The glittered lustfully with a sheen of embarrassment at having been caught. I chuckled softly. For the first time in a century, he was acting like a hormonal teenage boy.

_She is a good person, Edward. _I told him. Suddenly, I remember the green line that escaped from her heart and out of the window earlier. If my hunch was correct… I silenced my thoughts, but could not control the beam I sent toward my son.

"Bella, would you like something to eat?" Esme asked her politely, not taking her state of undress into account. My wife was a stunning hostess knowing that, despite the hour, food was always a safe commodity to offer. Bella smiled and nodded.

"I am starving actually." And with that, she rose from her seat, and traipsed through the crowd of vampires and headed downstairs, with both Esme and Edward following close behind.

"I know you are concerned and find it hard to believe that Bella could actually have good intentions," I started, looking directly at my remaining children. "But she was correct when she said that we would not be together if not for her." I quickly surmised the majority of my conversation with Bella, seeing each of their eyes widening under the gravity of the situation, the truth in my words. "And for that reason, I refuse to allow any malicious behavior toward her." I prided myself on being a fair parent to my adoptive children, allowing them freedom to make their own choices, giving them the space they needed. And yet here, I was firm. I would not allow them to be cruel to her (though I knew that that would probably do little to hinder _her _cruelty toward _them_).

"So what, because she decided that she could play God, then we should just bow before her and let her get away with everything?" Rosalie spat. It was hard to determine what it actually was about Bella that made Rosalie hate her so much. Was it because of her words that first night or because she was able to command the attention that Rosalie craved? I was going to assure Rosalie that if she could not be polite to our guest then she could remove herself from the time being, when a laugh rose from below us.

"Oh don't be so jealous, Rosalie. I tampered with every single one of you, not just Carlisle." Rose's eyes widened impossibly, reaching behind her to grab Emmett's hand, asking for strength from her mate. For a moment, a very split second, I saw fear in the strong and stubborn woman before me. A stiff and nervous silence followed as Rosalie battled with her inner demons. Finally with a snarl, she turned her back on me.

"I don't like her. I will never like her. But I will withhold my final judgment until after all of our questions have been answered." she declared, storming from the room, dragging Emmett behind her.

"Sheesh, what a drama queen." Bella commented from below, her words accented by a loud _crash_ from Rose and Emmett's room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! I appreciate every single review I got, you guys are awesome for taking the time to tell me what you are thinking. Keep up the good work ;)**


	17. A Lustful Pyre

~~**EPOV

_Edward, maybe it would be better if you stopped staring at her, _Jasper thought from the other room as I tried to calm down the raging hormones forever trapped inside of me. For a century, they had done nothing but stay calm and frozen, never appealed by any member of the opposite sex. And now, watching Bella eat her chicken marsala, at ten o'clock in the evening, and dressed in the most stunning of lingerie, those once frozen hormones were now raging as if trying to make up for lost time. It was disturbingly easy for me to imagine removing her satin robe, exposing her bare beautiful shoulders and her lace nightgown. The lace would be a soft textured obstacle that would not last long before I achieved my ultimate goal.

_Sheesh, Edward! _Jasper growled at me, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He and Alice were playing some video game- a new enjoyment as Alice could no longer use her sight as an advantage.

"Don't worry Jasper, he's just acting like every other guy I've ever met." Bella said, stabbing her chicken forcibly. It was like a splash of cold water, hearing her words. Of course, I thought. As the daughter of Lust, she naturally caused everyone's hormones to go crazy. She had been eyed and prized by countless others (a thought that caused a combination of nausea, pain, and anger within me). And here I was, the one who had confessed a strange feeling of need for her that far exceeded anything anyone had ever given her, was doing the same thing. Instantly, every urge I had was frozen again and replaced with vulgar self-disgust. I was the most vile of hypocrites and the furthest from the gentleman I once was.

I was about to apologize for my behavior when Bella looked up with a sad smile on her face. "How easy it is to use your own self-loathing as a means of control." _It is a curse I know all too well, and it is ultimately one of the most difficult battles anyone could face._ She resumed eating her food. _But it makes you a liability, a danger to yourself and others, and with this war coming… it is something that will get us all killed. _

"So you are saying our lives are dependent on whether or not I _like_ myself?" I scoffed, more than a little miffed that she had gained the upper hand for a moment. Her eyes flashed darker at my words.

"Our lives are dependent on you pulling your head out of your self-pitying ass," she hissed, glaring at me from across the table. A flare of prideful anger sparked within me, begging me to fight with her, prove that I was right. I didn't get the chance to, as Carlisle entered the dining room just then. _Let's not argue tonight, Edward. _He mentally reprimanded me before approaching Bella.

"Bella, I understand if you are tired of answering our endless questions for the night, but I was wondering if you would elaborate on something you said earlier." She did not release her glare from me for two breaths before she grimaced and acknowledged Carlisle, her eyes slowly returning back to normal.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You mentioned that your blood was toxic." Bella nodded her head, chewing her food. "I was wondering if you explain that," Carlisle continued, sitting in the chair next to her eagerly. His entire demeanor toward her had shift this same evening,we were not sure whether he was going to abstain from killing her, and now he was not only interested but adamant on everyone being kind to her. I was thankful for that, knowing that it would have only made the tension between myself and my family that much thicker and would have probably destroyed us to our very core. However, the residual anger I felt over her comment made it almost unfair that he had now joined "her" side. Childish.

Bella smirked at his question. "I will need a lovely volunteer from the audience," she announced excitedly. I felt obligated to volunteer, knowing that it would make more sense for me to be her assistant over anyone else. But she immediately shook her head before I said anything. "Not you."

"What's wrong with me?" The childish anger flared again, feeling insignificant to the woman who was so significant to me. Again she glared at me, her mood shifting as quickly as a cobra strike. Others would have cowered but, with the frequency of her venomous glares, I was quickly building a tolerance. "I happily volunteered, why not me?" I asked her again, standing my ground and not breaking eye contact with her.

Her glare intensified, yet suddenly holding something more than anger. The air tingled with electricity as we stared each other down. In an almost primal fantasy, I envisioned pulling her close to me, feeling her soft warm skin against my own.

_If you two do not stop-_ Jasper growled again, as Bella released a slow secretive smile. She rose from her place, my eyes automatically appraised every inch of her exposed legs as she maneuvered around the table and came over on my side, never once breaking eye contact with me.

"Last chance to back out," she purred, climbing onto my lap. Her robe slid off of her shoulders slightly, exposing her beautiful collar bone. My hands automatically rested on her hips, unable to resist the small smile that came when I noticed that her stance had caused her nightgown to ride up even more, leaving very little lace in my way. She took that as encouragement, taking one of my hands in hers and very slowly sliding it up her body.

No one else existed. I wasn't even sure I existed, in that moment. All I knew was Bella's soft skin, her warmth radiating through her thin clothing as she brought my hand over her curves slowly, sensually. The sensation of it all mixed in with the tempting fragrance of her, a predator within me awaken. It wasn't blood thirsty, it was sadistic, it didn't have pain and murder on its mind. This predator was slow moving, calculating, and desperate. This predator was not seeking blood as a means of survival, but a mate. Her eyes were still dark, an endless black hole where all thoughts and reasons disappeared. Finally, she pulled my hand up to her face and placed a soft kiss on the tip of my fingers.

Then, while I relished in the soft heaven that was her lips against my the pad of my fingers, she twisted her hand in mine, and quickly used my own sharp fingernail to prick her finger. As a droplet of her crimson blood well through the small cut, I nearly lost it. The predator suddenly wanted to snatch her up and make her mine. Her unmarred hand gripped my chin, the only anchor I had to stop me from taking her.

"This is really going to hurt," she murmured, leaning in close. She reached out, as if to caress my face. Her pricked finger softly glided from my temple down to my chin, framing my face. And my blissful haze was suddenly erupting into fire. I convulsed against her, a silent scream leaving me as the sweet scent of burning vampiric flesh filled the room. "Shh shh shh," she pulled me to her, holding me as a fought against the pain. "It will be over soon," she assured me through gritted teeth, as if she were in pain as well. I wanted to know why she was in pain, but all I could focus on was the fire that blazed along my face and her hands stroking my hair.

"What did you do?!" a voice broke through my pyre.

"He volunteered," she reminded the voice, holding me tightly. It felt as if she had taken a red hot knife and lovingly cut down my face. I clung to her for dear life as I burned alive. The pyre spread from my face into my brain, sending me into a seizure-like convulsion. I was unable to scream, unable to fight, or do anything to quench the flames of Hell. Time burned away with me. The only saving gracI had from insanity was the fact that through the flames, Bella never once let go. If anything, as I clung to her, she clung to me as if together we were dependent on each other.

And eventually, the flames died out and we were left quivering and whimpering from the impact of the pain.

"That was interesting," someone commented.

"I said not you, for a reason." Bella said stiffly, ignoring our audience. "Please listen to me next time," she begged. I nodded once, only half hearing what she was saying. She pulled back from me, holding my face in her hands as she examined me. Her eyes were chocolate again, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. She held a grimace on her face and seemed to be gasping for air. She gently turned my head, her now healed finger probing where the fire had been. I flinched as she touched the sensitive skin. "It should heal in a couple of days. A drop of blood on external skin can heal, you won't even have a scar. It would take a lot more to kill you from the outside. But if a single drop slipped into your system…. there is nothing I could do to save you."

"It's a good thing I didn't kill you that first day, isn't it?" I asked, desperate to make her smile. It worked, she released a free laugh, a tired yet still effervescent smile gracing her face as she placed a firm kiss onto the crown of my head.

"Yes, it is a very good thing you didn't kill me." She deftly rearranged herself to where she was no longer straddling me, but comfortably (and more appropriately) sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me. "My blood is the only kind in existence that can do this," Bella said to our audience, who were caught in between interest, caution, and discomfort.

_That was like… some weird 50 Shades shit, _Emmett thought, recalling how desperately we had clung to each other. We had been in such a compromising position that, had I been able to, I would be blushing just knowing that my family had witnessed it. _But man, you look like Two-Face. _In his mind's eye, I saw myself. A blistering and charred line had been drawn down the side of my face that branched off into ink colored veins, covering most of my cheek and down to my neck. It looked as if I had been burned and poisoned all at once.

"Sure, high ranked demons and angels have toxic blood as well, but it's only if you drink it. I don't know why mine has an external effect as well." She continued to explain. "But like I said, the low exposure will allow him to heal completely within the next couple of days. Can't mess up his pretty face too much," she added, reaching up to pat my unhindered cheek.

_Did she have to demonstrate it? _Esme though, holding onto Carlisle's hand tightly for support. _You have been put in so much pain in just the past few days…_ she worried over me.

"If she had just said that her blood could burn vampire skin, would we have believed her?" I asked the room, shaking my head. "I probably wouldn't have myself and would have demanded proof anyway." Everyone shifted slightly, knowing that I was right but not liking the demonstration anyway. Jasper stared at the two of us in appraisal from his spot next to Alice in the corner.

_Edward… you both were in pain. _He stated to me. _Not as in, she was in pain watching you in agony, but it was the exact same agony radiating from both of you. As if she were being burned as well. _I pondered that. Why would she share the pain with me? The woman in question was snuggled into my chest, sighing exhaustively. It wasn't long before soft snores began filling the room. Before anyone could say anything, I easily stood from my seat and carried her back up to my room. She lay across my lap on the leather lounge I had, my fingers absentmindedly stroking her soft hair as she slept.

We were getting our answers and yet it still seemed that, no matter how open she was with her answers, she was still closed off to me: calling me a liability, glaring me at every possible second, and still finding ways to deny me, though it was clear that she was affected by me as I was by her. She was still trying to push me away. That thought broke my heart. I had gotten a glimpse of what Carlisle had seen when she manipulated his sight: the many hued lines that flew from her, especially one that came directly from her heart.

I knew we were connected. I knew that it was that line that had me tethered to her, that had made it so hard to leave her. I knew this… what I didn't know is why she seemed to want to sever that connection. Bella moaned in her sleep, her eyes flickering wildly behind her eyelids.

"Edward," she sighed, longing in her voice.

"I'm here." I assured her. "I will always be here."

* * *

**A/N: Man I am getting tired of the drama and the information. Therefore, let's have a fun chapter next, yes? XD I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Bob and Weave

~~**EPOV

I finally knew first hand what it felt like to lose your mind to the mating instinct… and yet, though it seemed like Bella gravitated toward me it was clear that she also placed a firm barrier between us. The rejection burned in my heart as painful as the burn on my face. When she had woken up early on Saturday morning, she immediately put space between us. She claimed she needed a "human moment" and with a wink she disappeared in the bathroom.

And didn't emerge for nearly two hours. From below, I could hear her heart beat quickening in panic as she showered. Jasper had been so affected by her sudden anxiety that he started rethinking our security system and strategizing for a war he knew nothing about.

"It's all centered around her, right? Her life is the prize?" I growled in response. Her life was precious and coveted. And I would guard it, even if it meant risking my own to save hers.

"Let's lock her up, kill everyone, and then let her out when it's safe." Emmett threw out, swinging a Wii remote as he played baseball. Thankfully, this time he actually used the wrist strap and the TV went on to live another game. _We need to find out when the next storm is! _Jasper thought about his plan.

"We still don't know how to kill them. What are we even fighting?" Bella exited the bathroom, her scent filling the house as steam rolled out of the bathroom. I forced myself to stay in the living room as her soft bare feet padded two floors above me. She didn't have clothes here, and she didn't seem like the type of person to wear the same thing twice. Jasper glared at me sharply.

"I've had to hear your thoughts for decades." I snapped at him, making him smirk before he went back to strategizing.

"We could keep her in once place, hidden and safe but-"

"You seem to be confused," her voice cut in as she appeared at the top of the stairs. I let out a whimper as I saw her standing there. Her legs were bare, small water droplets still running down her perfectly smooth skin. She never stopped towel drying her hair as she slowly moved down the stairs, but what got me-killed me to my very core and awaked every side of me-was the fact that she was wearing nothing but one of my blue button up shirts. It fell mid thigh and swayed deliciously with every step.

_Yeah… you hear my thoughts, but I swear I have never felt so much lust from a single person. _

Oblivious of the distraction she had caused, she continued. "I hate to burst your bubbles, but this is not your traditional fairytale. I am not some damsel in need of saving," she hung the towel over my head as she passed me. The towel was saturated in her scent, sending me in a haze of debate as the predator awoke again. Jasper groaned and sent me an entire wall of calm, only slightly placating the urge.

Bella reached into the kitchen and grabbed an orange from the counter.

"Then what are we supposed to do, if it's not protect you?" Emmett asked, still only half paying attention. She rolled her eyes, digging her thumb into the orange and deftly peeling the fruit

"While I am touched that you care so much about my safety, let's talk about your own." When she was met with only confused silent, she sighed. "Listen, this battle is going to find you, whether you stay or not." I may have imagined the way her eyes flitted to me quickly before concentrating on the orange again. "I can take care of myself, always have and always will, but you…" she laughed bitterly. "You all would perish at the force of what's coming."

"You seriously underestimate us." Jasper commented dryly. She shrugged, sticking a slice of orange in her mouth.

"Okay then, well I guess you don't need my help then." She pushed off from the counter and began walking out of the room, saluting Jasper as she passed. "Have fun being massacred."

"We don't even know exactly what we are up against," I said, glaring at Jasper. Bella smirked, musing my hair as she passed.

"Don't worry, Eddie. I'm sure the Major has it all under control. After all, he is the most versed in supernatural battles. I mean, he only dealt with childish vampires, but hey.. it's all the same, right?" Jasper growled as she downplayed his credentials. She stuck another slice of orange in between her teeth and sent a wink his way.

"Jasper," Alice appeared in the room, standing cautiously in the doorway. In an instant, Jasper was at her side, wrapping her in his arms. "I think we should listen to her." _I can't explain it. I haven't had a vision since we came here, yet… I suddenly had a sinking feeling when she said she wasn't going to help. Edward, if whatever is coming is truly as devastating as she says it is, then we truly won't survive without her. _

Jasper stared at his wife for a moment, processing her emotions and her sudden change of heart. Previously, Alice had wanted nothing to do with Bella, but now she accepted that whether we liked her or not, we needed her. Resigned, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Bella…," she raised her eyebrows expectantly, "we would greatly appreciate your help in this matter."

"What's the magic word?" she sang, her eyes flashing as she toyed with his nerves. He growled at her. "Oh so testy. worry, I'll let it slide this one time, but you should really mind your manners sir." She popped another orange slice, climbing over the back of the couch and settling in next to me as if it were the most natural thing.

_She is slightly annoying,_ Jasper thought, pulling Alice onto his lap. _But I trust Alice more than anything. If she says we should trust Bella then… I guess we don't have much of a choice. _He snuggled into Alice, using his mates presence as a means to relax himself before approaching the subject again.

"We should wait until the others return," I interceded. Esme and Rosalie were out having a mother/daughter hunt while Carlisle was back at the hospital. Jasper conceded easily, not sure if he was ready to be riled up again by Bella so soon.

Bella continued eating her orange in silence, watching Emmett as he switched from baseball to boxing on the Wii with more than polite interest. I know that she refused to watch TV or movies, so it would make sense if she had never seen or played a video game. She studied Emmett's movements and how he controlled the Mii on the game (occasionally moving too fast for the sensor to recognize movement at all, often times leading to a loss and a stream of curses). She watched silently, absentmindedly finishing her orange, and leaning against me. Electricity jumped between us, but I was uncertain whether or not she even noticed this time.

"Can I play?" she asked after thirty minutes. Emmett whirled around, a huge smile on his face.

"You want to play two player?!" _No one goes up against me anymore. It's nice to have some new meat!_ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He wants to know if you want to challenge him." I explained. "At the moment, he is playing a computer, but you could play directly against his avatar." Her eyes widened in understanding, flashing with an impish glint we were all quickly becoming familiar with, before smiling.

"Yes I would love to." She rose from her seat, leaving me cold and alone, and quickly placed the wrist strap of her control into place.

"Wait, you aren't going to like… see the future and cheat right?" Emmett threw a glare at Alice as he asked. Bella scoffed.

"I can't see mundane things like a game, Emmett." She rolled her eyes and examined the controller.

"What kind of things do you see then?" Alice asked, desperate to get any hint over Bella's power and how it blocked her own. Bella sighed in annoyance and turned to Alice.

"I see the big things: destiny, death, love, war, etc. You see little tiny insignificant things that only have to do with you in some form or fashion. The reason why you see nothing while I'm here is because my sight trumps yours. I will answer the rest of your power-related questions, but can I please play first?" The way she asked was almost teenage-like. A human begging to be allowed this one luxury before being forced to do school work. It was mildly refreshening. Alice nodded her head excitedly before cuddling into Jasper's chest and running through all of the questions she had.

"Alright Damien, ready to get your ass kicked?" Emmett asked. Bella laughed.

"Really Damien? That was the best you could up with?" Emmett placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"I thought it was clever."

"No even close." Emmett growled lowly and quickly pressed the start button, immediately throwing a hard punch at Bella's avatar. Being unprepared, she was unable to dodge. She narrowed her eyes at the screen, an air of seriousness radiating from her. The two danced around each other, bobbing and weaving, and throwing light punches to try and weed out the other's defense strategy. A few punches hit their target, but most were blocked out. Emmett won the first round solely due to that cheap first shot he got in. Bella won the second because Emmett simply used the same strategy as before and she was ready. And now, in the middle of the third round, both were deadly serious in the game.

"Let's make this a little bit more interesting," Emmett started, narrowly dodging a blow.

"I'm listening," she expertly bobbed and weaved, confusing Emmett's avatar and causing him to miss her completely.

"If I win, you tell me what you had to do with my and Rosie's life. You said you tampered with all of us, I want to know what." _It can't be bad… I mean, what she did for Carlisle brought us all together. I just want to know what she had to do with us individually. _She considered his offer before nodding her head, throwing a left hook.

"Alright. But if I win, you have to do me a favor." she countered vaguely.

"What kind of favor?" He landed an uppercut and a jab, before he was hit with a counter hook. She shrugged minutely.

"Can't think of anything I want right now. Nothing too terrible though, just know that I expect you to have my back when I collect." Ironically enough, it sounded like the perfect deal with the devil. Ambiguous enough to keep it always leveled on her playing field.

_She can be pretty sketchy… but a small favor wouldn't be so bad. _

"Okay fine." And then he began rapid fire offense, not even bothering trying to look for her holes in her defense though. His play was to simply keep her on the defensive, beat her down until she slipped just once. He only needed one opening to get in and win. However, he underestimated Bella's attentiveness. She never once dropped her guard, matching each attack with the perfect defense. And unfortunately, I saw what she was doing before he could catch it. As Emmett's attack went on, he unconsciously fell into a pattern.

_Idiot. _Jasper sighed. _You think he would learn by now. _Bella was studying the pattern as she defended, making sure she had it down and that it never varied. After five round of the same series of attacks, she struck: blocking his hook with one hand before sending a jab straight into the avatars stomach. Gaining the upper hand, she placed a few more hits into the midsection before ending with one pure striking upper cut.

"Whoo!" She cheered joyfully. Her smile was wide and full of pure mirth as she pointed to Emmett. "I will collect, sir!" She was so carefree, neither angel nor demon just.. human. I smiled at her obvious happiness. She was gorgeous, her laugh a musical lilt.

"Rematch!" Emmett declared, already going through the settings again.

"You're on! Same wager?" Emmett gave an affirmative, already switching into game mode. "Okay, Alice you can ask three questions." The game started.

"But you said you'd answer all of them?" Alice pouted on Jasper's lap.

"Yes, but I never said when. For now, ask three."

"Okay okay, can you explain in detail how your power trumps mine to the point where I can't use it?" Bella expertly dodged a hit and reciprocated with a right hook. She began explaining without hesitating.

"It's not that you can't use it, but that mine overshadows yours to the point where you can't even find your sight. It's a good thing though, two psychics in one area is too unnecessary and would need to be corrected."

"Corrected?" Emmett landed a hard hit, cheering quickly at his strike.

"I'm counting that as your second question." She paused, laying two hits on Emmett before effectively winning round one. "As cliche as it is, everything happens for a reason, everyone has a purpose, and everything is necessary in some way. The moment any of these classical themes are disrupted, the universe steps in and corrects it. In this instance, you cannot easily use your sight, because it is unnecessary for two psychics to be so close. Of course, both of our limitations could make it to where you could see the future, but that would involve heavy training on both of our parts." She easily dodged and then landing another hit, quickly winning the second round and the game.

She turned to Alice. "Imagine the universe as a delicate and gorgeous Hermes scarf." Immediately Alice shot to attention, understanding and appreciating her visual. "Every time someone breaks the rules, a hole is ripped in it," Alice whimpered. "The universe corrects it, but it uses the wrong color thread and, though the hole is patched up, it's not the same. What would you do?"

"I would go out and find whoever ruined my poor scarf!" Alice answered immediately. Bella gave her a sad smile.

"And there, we have the essence of this war." She removed the wrist strap, set the controller down, and sat on the coffee table. "It isn't easy to make holes in the fabric, but I have done it many times. At least once for every vampire in your family. I have broken the rules of the universe, so many times that it looks like a hobo has been using it to clean between his toes. And now, like you, everyone is out to get me."

"And by everyone, you mean…?" Jasper trailed off.

"I mean everyone. For different reasons of course: angels are correcting, demons and just about everyone else want power. Like I said, it's not easy, but if you can do it then you have to have some sort of super power."

"I still don't understand how the universe corrects itself," I said, trying to keep up. Bella sighed.

"There are just a few fundamental things to remember," she started. "The first is where there is death, there will always be death. When I saved Carlisle, the vampire who sired him took his place almost immediately. Without fail, every life I save is countered with a life lost." she added softly, bitterness and regret evident in her tone. Automatically, I reached for her and pulled her from her perch at the table and placed her in my lap, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She stiffened in my grasp before relaxing only slightly. "I'm fine. It's something you get used to, a consequence to playing God per say." She patted my shoulder, as if trying to get me to release her. In response, I simply tightened my arms. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed comfort. Bella went without any source of pure comfort for centuries and, like a child, she had lost her ability to trust others because of it. Her heart began to race the longer I held her.

_Edward, she's panicking. _I gently stroked her hair, shhing her quietly. "What are some other fundamentals?" I asked, hoping that moving on with the conversation could serve as a welcome distraction. It held the opposite effect though. Her eyes widened, her heart racing at a dangerous pulse. Her eyes went black. _Let. Me. Go. _She ordered, her mental voice strong while her physical presence was crumbling in my lap.

"What is making you panic so much?" I asked her, desperate to know what was going on that we weren't aware about. Jasper moved from his place with Alice and carefully placed his hand on her elbow, sending her tranquil feelings.

Before either of us knew what had happened, Jasper and I were flying through the window. We landed easily, looking back at the house immediately. Bella stood on the other side of the broken window, her eyes flat, black, and lifeless. _She isn't feeling any emotions. She's just a void. _Jasper informed me. There was silence, as we waited with baited breath for her to say something.

"Well that was disappointingly easy. We have a lot of work to do," was all she said before turning her back on us and strutting back into the house. "Oh and Jasper… if you ever try to manipulate me again, I will kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, you know when your characters suddenly decide they are going to do one thing and not what you want them to do? Yeah... because of this, this chapter turned out to be a lot of things I didn't plan on lol I just really wanted the scene with Emmett and the Wii XD Anywho, many thanks for reviews (also special special thanks to my consistent reviewers who review most (if not all) of the chapters! You guys make my world go around! **


	19. Wrong

~~**BPOV

_Right. _

_Wrong. _

_Right. Wrong. _

_Right. Wrong. Right. Wrong. _

_Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong. _I barely escaped the view of all the watchful vampires before my head exploded with indecision and full blown panic. What was I doing here? It was wrong, all wrong. The longer I stayed, the worse it became.

_The longer you stay the more the paradox grows. _The tinkling angel within me pointed out calmly. _You should have never interfered in the first place. You were wrong to alter destiny, wrong to run from the consequence, and wrong to try and fight the inevitable. _

Wrong. wrong. wrong. wrong. I pulled at my hair, trying to make sense of my own thoughts. It was so wrong what I was doing, wrong to be here, wrong to exist.

_But it's right too. _The darker side sneered. _If it feels good, then how can it be wrong? Since when did we listen to goody-two shoes anyway? _Right. This was right. It was written to be this way eventually, no amount of alteration could have changed it. This was okay.

_It is wrong. You are the reason that blood will be shed. You are the reason that the entire family is destined to perish. You abused your power and now everyone will pay the ultimate price. _Her voice was getting louder and louder, a righteous gong going off in my head at annoyingly warped speeds. I whimpered under the pressure, resting my forehead against a wall. My fault. I was wrong. I failed them all. None of this should be happening.

_Oh please, they are all going to die eventually anyway. At least this way they go down in the glory of battle. And it is just as much their fault as it is yours. You tried to keep your distance, tried to scare them off, even tried to get them to attack you. Turns out they are too stupid to know what is good for them. _I tried. I told them those horrible truths and tried to get them to leave before their fate was sealed. They chose to ignore me. They chose their path. They chose their destruction.

Not my fault.

_It is all your fault. And you shall pay the consequence as well. _

_But we always knew you were a masochist. _

I banged my head against whatever wall I was against. It was out of control. The two sides had been combating much more intensely than ever, shifting passed my boundaries and taking control of my thoughts so easily. My head was exploding, a thousand supernovas contained within my one mind, breaking me from the inside. I had had such a handle over them, knowing how to control how often each side of me slipped out and gained a small amount of control. I knew how to keep them at bay. Yet, with Edward seeming so set on getting close to me, ignoring my rules and boundaries and forcing me to be near him… everything was wrong.

We were wrong.

I was wrong.

This was all wrong.

_The most wrong things can seem so right. _I crashed my head against the wall again, growling.

"Bella?" a voice behind me, hesitant and full of fear. The voice wrapped around me, pulling on every heart string- every fiber of my being, trying to drag me from my chaos. The power of that voice left me wrought in fear, panic, and torn.

_Doesn't that feel good? _I growled again and moved to continue beating my brain to a pulp against the wall, but was met with only a stone hand blocking me from my target. The palm of his hand was cool against my skin, just barely softer than the wall, but protected me from any more self-inflicted damage.

_In another life, maybe you would have had a happier destiny with him…_ No, we were never meant to be happy. Catherine and Heathcliff were never ones for a happy ending.

I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent-sandalwood with a small citrus flare-and resting against his palm for a moment. In that moment, the panic was gone, the voices were silent, the personalities were one and the same. In another life, would it have been different? Would wars have raged and destinies be torn to shreds in order to grasp one inkling of salvation? On one hand, I knew that God was merciful: I was raised on that logic, and half of me thrived on that. Yet, on the other, I knew that I was a creature whose birthright was far from merciful. Happiness would forever elude me, no matter how many lives I lived. Still, in this one moment, I allowed myself to imagine what it would be like: a whole person, living a whole life, with the one person who kept them whole and sane.

And then that moment ended.

* * *

**A/N: Super short, but it's been awhile since we've had a BPOV, and I felt like showing you how crazy her thoughts can be. So I was only slightly discouraged by the small amount of reviews for the last chapter. Please tell me your thoughts! If you have ideas, comments, love, hate, or just general randomness for me, SHARE! :D We are so close to 100! Let's get there! **


	20. Lessons in Demonology

~~**EPOV

I had followed Bella with an apology on my lips. I knew that I should have listened to her when she told me to release her; it was uncharacteristic for me to force my company on anyone, but…she brought out sides of me that had never existed before. Yet, my apology was postponed by Bella bashing her head against a wall repeatedly. She seemed unphased by the impact or the fact that a small dent was slowly appearing after each rhythmic bash. The protective instinct- that was quickly becoming my _dominant _instinct-wanted to grab her, enclose her in the security of my arms, and hide her away from all harm- self inflicted or otherwise. But Bella was right, she was not a damsel in distress. She did not need me to save her from herself, nor would she appreciate any attempt to do so.

So, to appease both of us, I simply had pressed my hand in between her and the wall, hoping that the coolness of my skin would free her from her inner demons. It had worked, she froze as soon as her skin hit mine.

She pushed away from me with a sigh. "Sorry, I was trying to wrap my head around keeping you guys alive with the next 24 hours." Without wasting a second or looking directly at me, she turned her back and marched through the house as if on autopilot.

_Still a void, _Jasper informed me as I followed after her, helplessly. I sighed and leaned against the door frame. Whatever had sent her into that panic attack had truly distorted her mind and emotions. In response, she was withdrawing from us for her own protection. It was frustrating, knowing that her view of self-preservation involved getting as far away from me as she possibly could. Esme sent a tentative smile toward Bella and offered a bowl of soup for her. She and Rosalie had returned at the exact moment that Bella sent Jasper and I flying through the window. Rosalie had marked it off as another reason to despise Bella, while Esme scolded Jasper and I.

"_You have to understand, Bella has been alone this entire time. She has probably never relied on anyone, never had an audience to her own panic and weakness. To suddenly have to deal with it now… You both can only imagine how hard that would be for her. It is a delicate transition that cannot be forced." _

Bella slurped her soup at the table, her eyes unfocused as they stared at the wall. It made sense, what Esme said, yet I still could not find the will to put any amount of considerable distance between us. The pull that had kept me tethered to her from the very first moment drew me to the table and sat me across from her, the exact positions we were in last night. The burn from that time was nothing more than a raging scar now, and would most likely be gone by tomorrow, yet the memory of the agony was forever burned in my head.

"Most of you are here, so… let's talk." Bella voice was almost robotic, her usual sarcastic and mischievous tone lost along with the life in her eyes. Everyone joined us at the table, sitting in their respective spots. The level of attention was impressive even for vampires standards, all eyes and thoughts were on Bella (except for Rosalie who was half paying mind to the situation and half paying attention to her manicure).

"What are we facing?" Jasper asked, unable to wait any longer. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I told you, just about everyone. But let's focus on demons for now, seeing as they are most likely going to hit us first." She took another spoonful of soup, shivering slightly as the warmth of it filled her. "There are rogue demons and then there are soldiers. Each soldier is designated in an army according to each of the deadly sins."

"Like your mom." Jasper clarified.

"Yep. Good ol' mummy is in control of the entire army of lust. Each army uses tactics that correspond with their sin. Lust and wrath will attack your emotions, your mates, and any unresolved stuff from your past. Envy and pride will attack your ambitions, accomplishments, and status. Gluttony and greed will attack your instincts, for you it will also attack your morals and your diet choice. Each one has their own different tactic, but there is one thing that all demons have in common: they are purely offensive. It isn't hard to banish a demon, break their neck and they puff into oblivion. It's surviving their own attack on you that makes it difficult."

"You forgot Sloth," Rosalie mentioned nonchalantly, blowing on a perfectly painted nail.

"The army of sloth doesn't like to get their hands dirty, they honestly don't care enough to use their own power. So they tend to manipulate and hire outside resources to get the job done."

"You said "banish", don't we want to kill them?" Emmett asked, already feeling pumped up about the upcoming battle. Bella smirked at him.

"You don't have the power to kill anyone of the other world." _I beg to differ, _Emmett though, flexing his muscles for himself. "When a demon is banished, it's gone from this world for years at least. That's all we can ask for at the moment."

"What you are suggesting is just a plan to postpone more battles. What, we have a few years of reprieve before they come back and fight us again?" Jasper pointed out, exasperated over all of the flaws in her explanation. Sure, we could learn how to fight them, but unless we can kill them there could never be an ultimate end to the war.

"What about God's Hand?" I asked her, recalling the conversation I had overheard yesterday morning. The demon had said that God's Hand was powerful enough to kill Bella… would it also be powerful enough to kill our enemies as well. Her eyes flashed black at the question before she rolled them. A small surge of satisfaction ran through me as life slowly began to return in her.

"As I told Jacob, God's Hand is only a myth. It doesn't exist, but we are lucky that the demons seem to think that it does, because it buys us time to prepare." Jasper's mind began reeling.

"But can you explain to us what it is? It's always a good idea to understand the enemies beliefs, even if it is obviously false. We can get a sense of their mentality. See where they are coming from," he asked. Bella was silent for a moment, looking between us indecisively. Her eyes were firm and I could practically see the guard she was putting up around herself. Though she was clearly uncomfortable with relaying that particular bit of information, she saw the logic in Jasper's thoughts and nodded.

"Legend has it that when God forged the flaming sword, it had a twin as well. This sword was much more subtle and could be described more as a dagger. It would not combust as the other did, because it held a special power: While the first was designed to _keep_ away and protect, this one was designed to _take_ away and destroy. It is called God's Hand because its power extends into God's domain. It can strip an angel of its grace, it can demolish a demon past the point of resurrection, it can remove immortality, and with just a nick it can obliterate your very existence." She sighed and rubbed her temple in exhaustion. "Like I said, it is a myth. God may be all about free will, but He would never give anyone that kind of power, power that could overthrow Him if given the chance."

"And if it were powerful enough to overthrow God, Himself, then why waste it on you?" Rosalie asked, not looking away from her fingers-though they had been still since Bella began her explanation. She gave an appreciative half-smile in Rosalie's direction, nodding once.

"Exactly. No one has actively searched for it in centuries. They are just grasping at straws because it is the only thing that is guaranteed to kill me. But even that is debatable," she added softly, more to herself that anything.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. _She can't seriously be invincible. No, if she were then we wouldn't have to prepare for battle. _

"I told you, God is big on free will. In response to that, God's Hand pulls on the desires of its wielder. It will only kill if that is what you truly want it to do. Potentially, the knife could be completely useless if it is possessed by a kind-hearted and peaceful soul. It is just as powerful as a peeling knife then. But when held by a blood-thirsty, vengeful, demon…" she shuddered, despite herself, but quickly recovered.

"And there is absolutely no way that this weapon exists?" Jasper asked for clarification. _That kind of power in the wrong hands could potentially bring the apocalypse. Imagine if our enemies knew of this… _If the Volturi ever got their hands on a weapon of this magnitude, there would be no stopping them from complete domination.

Bella shrugged. "Everything is possible, I guess. I just don't think it is likely. The last time they thought they had tracked it down lead to nothing but humiliation and one painful memory." She paused, taking in our silent question for elaboration. She broke out into a false smile, folding her hands beneath her chin. "My first memory, to be exact. I had to have been only a few hours old and there was a knife coming toward me." Shock and disgust quickly colored the air, making her laugh. "I told you, Mom deserves an award for Best Parent!" A flurry of thoughts broke through the shock at that moment.

_She remembers being just hours old?  
Her mother tried to kill her as a newborn baby!  
Yeah, I would have issues after that too. _

"Don't worry about it though," she continued, cutting into the onslaught of thoughts. "It obviously wasn't the real deal. And before you ask, I don't remember a lot after that. My father said that my mind freed itself from the trauma by blocking out all the memories that followed. Subsequently, my next memory is when I was four years old." Her eyes were far away for a moment before she shuddered, bringing her back to reality. "So anyway, it's a wild goose chase and is nothing to be worried about," she concluded before beginning another lecture on the art of fighting a demon.

The rest of the day was spent sitting around the dining room table, listening as she taught us real world demonology. She answered our questions quickly and precisely, before moving on to the next topic. It was a lot to take in, information that went against everything I had ever thought. She ranged from overall tactics to individual approaches, clarifying what she had stated earlier about each of the seven armies. Mixed into her lesson were small anecdotes of her experiences fighting demons, aptly describing how their abilities compare to our own. Demons were fast, but not only because of their agility. They were masters of misdirection, causing you to focus on one thing while they zeroed in for the kill. That one thing could be something as real of the tree that grew outside of my window, to an idea that had been floating in my mind when I was eight-years-old. A demon would be able to find the thing that would hold my attention the most and then use it as a prop.

I worried most about that, as I stared at the one thing that held my attention more than anything.

"I believe that Sloth may actually hit us first." She stated as the sun began to set around us. "Despite their reputation as chronic procrastinators, they also have a need to finish things quickly, get it out of the way."

"And they use puppets," Jasper clarified quickly, remembering all she had explained. Bella nodded once.

"Most likely. Sloth has a tendency to do one of two things. They will either: A). Use someone as a puppet and allow them to do the dirty work. In this way, they can use the power and abilities of someone else, and maybe someone who is personally connected to the target, as a means of destruction while they sit by and watch on their eternal couch. B). They will grab hold of their target, tap into their power, and turn it against them. This is the most dangerous tactic, and calls for a lot of effort on Sloth's part, so it doesn't happen often."

"So the guy who took over Edward was a member of Sloth?" Emmett asked, trying to connect all of the dots. I shuddered at the memory, the utter helpless I had felt as my own emotions were turned against me. I had said some terrible, cruel, and vulgar words to my family.

"No, he is actually from Wrath. He was having some fun in order to get my attention." Her answer was clipped in anger. "He was always like that, turning your own emotions against you."

"You knew him before he was demon." A sly smile spread on her face at Rosalie's conclusion. The image of Jacob and Bella's passionate kiss was forever burned in my brain and was now making me feel nauseated.

"Yes, I knew him very well." The thread of tension that had been forever tied between Rosalie and Bella suddenly snapped with a nearly audible twang. Rosalie slammed her hands down onto the table, cracks forming under the pressure, and she glared at her.

"Do you realize how disgusting you are? You use people as mere playthings, use your body as a means of manipulation and seduction. You are tainted, disgusting, revolting, and a disgrace to womankind. I feel sorry for every single person who has fallen under your spell," her eyes flickered to me once before resuming her glare at Bella. "because you are so toxic that even love must be impossible for you. You are incapable of feeling even a fraction of what love is, I'm sure of it."

"Rosalie, you seem to have some sort of obsession with my sex life. You know, we don't have to _just_ talk about it, I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind," she responded suggestively and confidently, her eyes flashing pitch. Rosalie let out an animalistic screech of anger before turning and fleeing the room. Her thoughts were full of acid toward Bella and, hidden deep in her mind, hints of insecurity. Emmett sighed. _And I was getting so close to liking her, _he thought sadly before following after his mate.

"Did you have to antagonize her?" Alice asked, annoyed. _Everything she said had been true to a point. Yet, according to Jasper her emotions are so complex… love has to be there somewhere, _she added for my benefit.

"Let's just say I get a sick satisfaction from of her anger." Bella answered.

_I'll say. This is the most emotion I've been able to feel since her anxiety attack this morning. _Jasper thought, sifting through her range of emotions. _Satisfaction, happiness, residual guilt, but also an air of resolution and atonement. _

But what did Bella need to atone for?

* * *

**A/N: Ugh this is a terrible chapter! Sorry guys . But we are just TWO REVIEWS from 100! Can we get them? Even if it's to tell me how bad this chapter is? **


	21. Toga Party

Emmett POV

Rosie was draped across my bare chest, her arms wrapped firmly around me, her hair cascading over my skin. We didn't move, cuddling in a way that was both naturally and unusual for us. Yes, we snuggled after making love, but it was never as solemn and tense as this. Normally, we would joke and tease each other, giving chaste kisses and simply enjoying each others company. This was different. This was silent, stoic, with the only movements being my fingers dancing up and down her spine and her arms tightening impossibly more by the minute.

Soon after Rosie had run off, Bella excused herself for the night, but not before insisting that we all hunt again throughout the night. _Tomorrow we will work on hand-to hand and… well if you intend to lay so much as a finger on me, you had better be at the peak of your strength. _While the others went hunting in Bella's absence, I had pulled her into bed hoping that my company, my blatant love for her, would help her sort through whatever anger or pain she felt toward the little demon. By the moans of satisfaction I had come accustomed to hearing, I knew that she had appreciated my efforts, but as soon as we began our cuddle time, she retreated back into herself. She didn't want to talk, and I wasn't going to pry. I knew her well enough to know exactly what was wrong with her.

She was insecure. For all of the vanity and pride that she projected onto the world, at heart my Rosie was an insecure woman who had been hurt impossibly deep in the past. No matter how much time had past, she would never fully recover from the devastation of her human life. With Bella Swan here, flaunting everything that she had, manipulating and using others in a less violent parallel to how Royce King had used Rosalie...she was constantly consumed with age old anger and disgust.

And no matter how much the demon had grown on me, Rosie always came first. And every time Bella said something that triggered a negative response out of her (which, let's be honest, was just about every word the girl spoke) it was like taking a giant leap back, landing me in the anger and hatred I held for her after our initial meeting. She was interesting, I'll give her that. But she was unnecessarily cruel. If she would only learn to tap more into her angel side, then maybe things would be different. Judging how many times her eyes flashed darkly, I could fashion a guess over which personality she favored.

Rose let out a small whimper, tightening her hold on me. My fingers stilled their movement as I squeezed my eyes closed. I hated seeing her like this: in pain and withdrawn from me. She was a strong woman, I knew that, but we were also a strong mated pair. We had spent the past decades leaning on each other, so when she decided that she didn't want to do that and wanted to go through her pain alone, it was hard for me.

"Rosie, talk to me baby," I begged after another ten minutes of silence and occasional whimpers. She shook her head against me, her grip like a vice. I sighed. "Well, she said that we are going to be fighting tomorrow. So maybe you get to sink your pretty teeth into her, that would be fun right?" I was off my game. Her desperate need for comfort was throwing me off, but she giggled half-heartedly for my sake. Turning her head, her beautiful amber eyes gazed up at me questions, hurt, and insecurities bubbling underneath. But instead of voicing any of her concerns, she simply pressed her lips into my chest and sighed.

"Well, if you don't feel up for it, I'll go a few rounds with her for you." She giggled again, a little more lifelike.

"You just want to get her back for beating you on the Wii." she stated, only half jokingly. Under her words I could hear her insecurities leaking through.

"You don't want me to get close to her," I guessed, carefully, but desperately grasping at whatever strings I possibly could. Nothing, and I repeat, nothing was worse than not knowing what was wrong with Rosalie. When she kept her thoughts and emotions to herself, she was practically a mine field. Anything could set her off… many a destroyed house could attest for that. She shuddered at my conclusion, hinting that I was close. Yeah, I knew my wife.

I held her tightly, rolling to where I was hovering over her. When she still turned her head away from me, I gently but firmly grasped her chin and forced her to look at me. "You are afraid of… what? That she will use her freaky demon voodoo magic on me and we will run away together into the sunset?" Her eyes tightened and darkened in defense. I pressed my lips to her nose. "Sorry, sweet cheeks, I think Eddie has that one covered. You are stuck with me for all eternity." The small smile she had went straight through me, warming up my entire body and getting me ready for round… what round were we on? Four?

"It's stupid," she sighed, trying to avoid my eyes again. I growled at her, a flash of irritation spiking causing her to look back at me immediately.

"Nothing you ever do is stupid… except maybe letting Alice get away with her plans for our third wedding." I was a dark time in our life. So much pink, it was like a bottle of Pepto Bismol had exploded over everything. "But other than that, nothing you do, say, think, or feel is stupid. You have a right to your emotions and I love every single one of them, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen." Her smile widened and her eyes darkened even more. Oh yeah, round four here we go!

A sound ringing through the empty house halted our attempts: a heart beat, suddenly appearing in the floor below us. Rosie growled viciously underneath me. Her negative emotions remember, she thrashed against my hold on her briefly, wanting nothing more but to go out and destroy the girl who dared to enter our home unannounced and uninvited.

"Relax, I just need to talk to you two without anyone here to eavesdrop." She said nonchalantly from below. I could easily imagine her rolling her black eyes as she made herself comfortable on our sofa. My mate snarled at her complacency, which was responded to with a dry laugh. "Oh, so you don't want to know your history with me?" Both of our eyes widened, and I watched as fear flashed in my wife's.

"We don't have to. I can go down and send her right back to her mother, just say the word." I assured her, framing her suddenly so fragile face in my hands. I never wanted her to think about her past, I never wanted to think about it, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Hell, that was how I got roped into owing Bella Swan not one but two favors. As always, though, Rosie came first and if she didn't want to go there, then we wouldn't. She hesitated under me, closing her eyes in an attempt to compose herself.

"Okay." she conceded after a minute of silence, her voice quiet and hesitant. I didn't have to ask if she were sure. Rosie had such a resolute mind, whenever she made a decision that was it. I wouldn't tell her how Type A that made her sometimes. I pressed my lips to her deeply, cherishing her and giving her the courage I knew she needed before we faced Bella. Her hand rested on my cheek and smiled against my kiss before pushing me away gently. And maneuvering out from under me with an ease she couldn't possess when she was in her state of rage earlier. Quickly, she covered her bare body with a black long silk robe that clung to her beautifully, making me release a small growl of satisfaction.

Mmm that robe always lead to a good time, I thought as I stood. She let out her own growl when the sheet fell away from me, her eyes eagerly taking me in. I winked at her. "Sure you want to leave the room?"

"Location has never stopped us," she said, rolling her eyes with a smirk. Good times with my Rosie could happen, and has happened, virtually everywhere. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around me, expertly twisting it into a toga that made Rosie laugh. It was also always a good time for a toga party. I grabbed her hips and brought my lips to hers once more.

"I love you, Rosalie. No matter what she had to do with it, it is still the absolute truth." I assured her, pulling her to me tightly. She sighed into me and simply existed in my love before she broke free with a kiss.

"Come on, let's get this over with and then you can properly remind me of how much you love me."

I really liked the sound of that. I growled playfully as my sexy wife pulled me from the room. All playfulness ceased as soon as we crossed the threshold out of our haven. Instantly I could feel hesitation and insecurity wash over Rosalie, but she continued to hold her head high and strut down the stairs. I squeezed her hand before wrapping my arm around her shoulders and keeping her close to me as we moved.

As I predicted, Bella was indeed sitting on the sofa, her legs bent beneath her as she leaned comfortably against the arm. Yet, that was all I could have predicted about this situation. I knew that Rosalie had gone with the robe as an attempt to compete with Bella's suggestive attire we had previously seen her in. Looking at her now, it was a wasted effort (though I still enjoyed it and would fully appreciate it later). Bella was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and shorts, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. It was obvious she was exhausted, her eyes staring into space. Around her, mixed into her curiously appealing floral scent, was the distinct smell of bile. Despite the fact that she was obviously sick for some reason, she looked the most human and… well normal that we have ever seen her. But rather than tell her that...

"Wow, you look terrible." I said, but the only sign that she heard was the characteristic eyeroll. I guided Rosie to the chair that sat directly across from her, pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her waist protectively. Bella looked at us, her brown eyes only slightly focused, but she raised an eyebrow.

"Paris and Helen of Troy?" she asked, skeptically. Rosie's pride came out in a burst as she accepted the demons compliment. Hell, Rosie could learn to like anyone who compared her to the face that launched a thousand ships. And Paris was a badass, so I could deal with it. "You know Paris died in battle right?" Before I could respond, she shrugged. "I guess it's better than Theseus or Menelaus. If you're going to chose, might as well be the guy who started an entire war because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Got to give him props, though I've always wondered if he was simply overcompensating..." I rolled my eyes, though she was right to an extent (no overcompensation needed, thank you very much). Theseus kidnapped Helen when she was ten and Menelaus was a wimp who couldn't keep his girl safe. I tightened my grip on Rosalie. I would glad start wars in an attempt to keep Rosie safe and away from any of the multitudes that lusted after her.

Bella sighed, fiddling with her fingers.

"So, the real reason why I am here is because I need to cash in on my favors, Emmett. Yet, what I need is worth more than two favors, so I felt that to compensate I could tell you about our history." I nodded, ignoring the fear that hit my heart. There were a million things that little Damien could ask me to do that cost more than two favors, and none of them were necessarily pleasant. She didn't speak immediately, instead wrapping her arms around her stomach as if she were about to throw up.

"Oh my god you aren't pregnant are you?" Rosalie asked, horrified and disgusted. "You probably don't know who the father is," she continued, hostile. I squeezed her, reminding her that I was here and she was safe, no need to get so vicious. Bella's eyes flashed black as she glared at Rosie before she smiled, her eyes returning to normal.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Just some residual stomach cramps, they will go away soon." She said, clearly and… nicely? "But, if I were pregnant, I would tell you immediately so that you could live vicariously through me. Who knows, maybe I would make you the godmother to my little precious monstrosity." There it is, the sarcastic and cruel remark that I was expecting. Rosalie hissed, but curled further into me. If I hated anything about being a vampire, it was the sole fact that I couldn't give Rosalie the children she so wanted. Everyone knew of Rosie's dream, and so to have it thrown in her face, I snarled at Bella. While I had expected the comment, I still couldn't stop the response to her attack.

"Oh hush, that wasn't even the worst I could do." Bella waved me off. "I could have mentioned that you and I have a little rendezvous and then she could be step-mommy, but even that isn't the worst." Rose snapped her teeth and struggled against my hold. For a brief second I fantasised releasing her, how her teeth would automatically gravitate for Bella's throat but… The memory of Edward's face as her single drop of blood burned a line on contact. Bella's raised eyebrows confirmed the fact that allowing Rosalie the satisfaction of attacking her now would do nothing but harm her, leaving Bella unscathed.

Bella sighed with a smile as Rosalie continued to struggled, clawing her fingers into my arm in an attempt to rip herself free. "Mmm, I love when you're mad at me Rosalie. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"If you are going to tell us something, do it." I growled at her, straining against both Rose and my want to attack her myself. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You guys aren't any fun." she pouted for a second before nodding her head. "But okay, we need to get this over with before the rest of the vamps return." She watched Rosalie, who was now gripping my arm tightly, glaring at the woman who sat in front us with a fury that could set the entire forest on aflame. I had cowered under the force of a glare that was exponentially weaker than this one, yet Bella seemed to thrive under it. Truly enjoying it in some sort of sick way.

"It's good that you hate me," she said, talking only to Rosalie. "Good for you, good for me, good all around." If that was the case, then maybe I should let Rosie attack her. Maybe Bella was more of a masochist than she was a sadist. "What happened to you, Rosalie, was not supposed to happen." She added. I didn't have to tighten my arms, Rosalie did that for me, holding me close to her as memories washed over her.

"And...however indirectly, it was my fault." I had expected Rose to start thrashing again, and this time I would let her reach her target before joining her myself. I wanted nothing more than to have Bella dead in that moment. She had been the cause of all of my wife's pain. Every ounce of it was her fault. However, she didn't go for the attack. Instead, as if exhausted from the onslaught of memories, she collapsed against me, looking at Bella tiredly.

"Explain." she demanded in a way that, if it hadn't been a fatigued whisper, would have been a fierce command that could not be ignored. I glared at Bella, the cause of my wife's sudden weakness. She ignored me, focusing her attention solely on Rosalie. Regardless, she nodded.

"You have to understand some things first." she began and I nearly groaned in frustration. Was it too hard for this woman to get to the point for once with taking the most cryptic round-about? "Firstly, as Carlisle's guardian angel, I am obligated to be near him at all times. It is not an option, I literally cannot go further than 200 miles away from him, and even that is a stretch and takes very concentrated effort. The point is that I have to always be there just in case something goes wrong. Secondly, you have probably noticed that I'm like a magnet for danger. Wherever I am, it is almost like a beacon is set off and demons and other monsters flock to it like a moth to a flame." She paused, letting that sink in. I for one, had a few ideas of where she could with this. She didn't speak again until Rosalie nodded tiredly.

She leaned forward as if the next part was the most important information. "Rosalie… you were never supposed to be a vampire. In fact, you and Emmett were never supposed to meet." I straightened at her words, growling menacingly at the insinuation that Rosalie was not supposed to be my mate. Bella shook her head. "It is sad. You two are genuinely true mates, never doubt that. Yet, the way destiny was set up… Rosalie's great granddaughter was going to marry your grandson. That was how you were set to be 'mates'." she finished, a hint of disgust evident in her voice.

"That's not fair." I said automatically, my hand running through Rosie's hair, making sure she was still here. I could not imagine my life, my very existence, without Rosalie. And to know that it was our children's children that would meet and carry out whatever cosmic connection she was speaking of… it was a turn of events that should be illegal.

Bella's brown eyes turned impossibly sad.

"The idea of true mates is one that is unfair. Very rarely do they ever actually come about. Mostly it is a connection diluted from tainted relationships and multiple generations. But that is for later, we have a story to continue." She finished quickly, redirecting the conversation. "So at the time when you were being wooed and engaged to Royce King, Carlisle and his new family showed up, with me in tow." She sighed, sounded like an exasperated teenager.

"I was tired. At that point I had followed Carlisle around for centuries, guiding him and protecting him, and struggling to make him happy-to prove to him and myself that it wasn't a mistake to change him, to try and help him reach his potential. My entire life was completely centered around him. And, even after he had Edward and Esme-another impossible example of true mates actually finding each other, I was still needed. He was happy, but yet I was constantly called to follow after him like a dog on a leash." Resentment colored her voice, and I could understand it. The way she was describing her circumstance, she literally had no choice but to follow him. If he went left, she couldn't go right. And something told me that the demon inside of her hated the restriction of freedom more than anything else.

She sighed. "On the night you were attacked… I was running away. Trying to fight against the pull, trying to at least get to the next town over and have a decent meal without being near him…" A small whimper began building within Rosalie, but stopped as soon as it began, her eyes hardening with resolve. She would not let this demon see her weak. That was my Rosie. "It didn't work… and it wasn't until I was dragged back did I realize that a group of rogue demons had been attracted to Rochester."

Bella was silent for a moment, her eyes far away. The silence didn't last long before Rosalie stiffened in my arms, her head jerking up with more energy than she had had during the entire story.

"Demons?" She asked urgently. Bella gave her a sad smile.

"Royce King was a good person. He certainly had his flaws, pretentious rich boys generally do… but he was not capable of doing what he did to you. His friends were shady, but he would have protected you. In fact, you were supposed to have a genuinely happy marriage with him. A good life, security, three children, twelve grandchildren, and then you were going to die just eleven days after him when you were 86." The shock I felt could not have compared to how Rosalie felt. All of this time, we had both believed that he was a monster-only showing his true colors under the influence of suspicious characters and alcohol. I know that that was how she helped justify their deaths later on in her life, once her initial anger had stifled. She was doing the world a favor by getting rid of them, saving some other innocent woman… A low whine fell from her lips piercing my heart.

"Guilt is a strange emotion for me. I don't feel it often, but… I did when I made it back to Rochester only to find out what had occurred in my absence. I may be part demon, but I would never wish what you went through upon anyone." she chuckled dryly. "And so I thought I should make it up to you. Carlisle and Esme were going for a stroll and I manipulated him to turn in your direction. Their original path kept you downwind and by the time they got to you, you would have been dead. I thought maybe if I gave he gave you that second chance… tehn maybe I could make up from abandoning my post, so to speak."

"And then you let me kill them." Rosie spoke up, her voice low but her tone sharp. Bella groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Let's just say I was having an identity crisis and couldn't find it in me to stop you." She mumbled into her palms.

"No." I growled, needing to hear this as well as Rosalie did. "Explain, why you let her kill them." Her head jerked up, pitch black eyes glaring at me.

"How hypocritical of you! Five minutes ago you were happy that she killed them, that they got what they deserved, but now that you find out that they were manipulated you think they should have lived! There is no innocence here! Just because they were manipulated doesn't mean that it didn't happen; it doesn't mean that they ever properly searched for her; it doesn't mean that he didn't move on as quickly as he did. I didn't stop her because both the angel and the demon side of me found reason and satisfaction in their deaths." she snapped quickly before squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temples.

"It was a mess, to say the least." she added softly, keeping her eyes shut. "But I was determined to make it up to you… and at the time, I was going through this phase about the true mates thing. I had succeeded with Carlisle and Esme, so hey! Why not you two?" She laughed exasperatedly again, sounding a little like Harley Quinn actually. This chick was losing her mind right in front of us, and we were both too engrossed in her tale to do anything about it.

"You guys moved exactly 150 miles away from where Emmett lived and I took a chance. I went and saw the dumb human for myself, saw that he was planning to hunt on Friday. But that wouldn't do, because you were going to be in his hunting range on Wednesday. So what did I do?" She giggled. It seemed as if she were talking more to herself now, lost in her own memories. "I stole all of his food. I took every last bit of meat he had stocked up from his last hunt and fed it to his neighbor's dog!" She laughed louder then, bursting at the seams with a type of mirth that only existed in asylums.

"She's lost it," I whispered to Rosie, who nodded slowly in agreement, watching her cautiously. Bella giggled for a few minutes more, before she shook her head trying to sober up. "And now you tell me that you woke up the bear?" I guessed, trying to get her to come back to her narration.

"Oh no, that was all you, sir." she allotted, smiling widely and opening her eyes. They were light as honey, the lightest that I had ever seen them. "Luckily, you were close enough t Rosalie to where, even if she hadn't caught your scent, she would have been drawn to you anyway."

"Drawn?" That was the term that Edward used a lot when he was talking about Bella. She nodded.

"The mates thing? It's a connection, a literal tie between people that I can see and you can feel. The closer you are to your mate, the more time you spend together, the stronger the connection and the harder to turn away. She was five miles away from you when the connection took hold, and immediately she would have begun walking to you if the wind hadn't picked up your scent." She paused for a moment, deliberating about something. "Oh and before you start thinking that I manipulated you when you found him, don't. It was the connection between you that allowed you to save him. It is _very unlikely_ for a mates to harm each other, so… he was safe with you that whole time."

Of course I knew that. I was always safe with Rosie, just like she would forever be safe with me. Buuuut I also knew that, freaking connection of love aside, she was also a badass and couldn't resist my dimples even if she tried. I pressed a kiss behind her ear. I could tell that the wheels in her head were turning, trying to reanalyze everything she knew with this new information. I knew that Bella could see it too, but decided that she could do that on her own time.

"And now to my favor," she began ominously, her eyes slowly darkening from honey to brown. "It is imperative that you keep this a secret. Emmett, no one can know about this." She stressed to me.

"No one being Eddie-kins." I clarified with a solemn nod. It was always hard to keep Edward out of my head but… actually seeing as he was stuck in his own a lot lately, maybe it would be easier. Just don't mention Bella and I'm in the clear. She smirked in agreement.

"Yes, he can't know. It's not even like it's a hard favor, but he would just get in the way if he knew." She continued nonchalantly. "When the battles come-and yes, there will be multiple-I need you to protect him." My eyes tightened at her request.

"I don't know if I like your favoritism." I said shortly. "He's _your _mate, isn't he? Shouldn't _you _worry about him?" She only quirked one eyebrow, the corner of her mouth pulled into a tired smirk, neither confirming nor denying my assumption. "What, because he's _your_ mate I need to take care of him? What about Rosie? And you know, regardless of what you think, Edward can hold his own." Something about thinking that she was saying I should put him above Rosalie and my own safety just because she wanted me to irked me to the bone. She simply smiled patiently at me.

"I don't trust you with more than one secret, Emmett. This is my favor and believe me, I wouldn't ask if it were not of the utmost importance." she paused for a moment, waiting for my response with her eyes darkening and her eyebrows raising as each second passed without an answer. "Are you not good on your word?" I hissed at her. I didn't make promises lightly, only made bets when I knew I could pay them (eventually), but never backed down to a challenge. Keeping this from Edward would be difficult enough, but protecting him, Rosie, and myself….

"If it comes down to him or Rosie, I'm saving her." I declared through gritted teeth. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes true love prevails over all. I get it." It seemed like she could have gone on, but instead she sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, if that's the best I'm going to get then I'll take it. Well, this was a nice chat. I feel like we really bonded!" And with that, she hopped from her spot and skipping-literally skipping like a child- to the door, her ponytail swishing behind her.

"Bella," Rosie called after her, her voice an echo as she remained lost in her memories. "I still hate you." Bella stopped at the door, her hand clutching the frame. She flashed a small smile over her shoulder, her eyes dark chocolate.

"Good. It keeps things interesting." And with a wink, she stepped out of the house, the door closing with a faint click behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo I am so happy with this chapter! And now you know what happened with Rose and Emmett! Any guesses of how she tampered with everyone else? And hand-to-hand combat next! Reviews get you the chapter soon! (WE ARE OVER 100! YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC!)**


	22. To Hunt or Not to Hunt

EPOV

I had always loved to hunt, the inner predator finally being able to take over and allow the instincts of a monster to come to surface. The anticipation that built during the initial chase, stalking the owners of each succulent beat of a warm heart, was something that was probably a kin to the foreplay before a night of passion. And then the rewarding satisfaction of liquid life rushing down my throat, warming my frozen body in a way that nothing else could...Hunting was one of my favorite pastimes. So it was an odd experience, wanting to be anywhere other than on a hunt for the first time in my long second life.

I tried to create any excuse that would make sense as my family hunted around me, the scent of fresh blood saturating the air quickly. .I didn't even need to hunt, I had done so just a few days ago. If we were being honest, I wasn't planning on going hand-to-hand with Bella so the extra strength wasn't needed at all. So the hunt was pointless and I should just go back to her. Yet, as soon as they were made, the flaws in each excuse became abundantly clear. A hunt was alway good, if I didn't go now I would be dangerous come Tuesday. Even though I knew in my heart that I could never think about harming Bella-oh how far I have fallen since our first meeting- the predator within bristled at the idea of proving to her that I was a "liability". The only way to prove that I was an asset was to beat her one-on-one, a conclusion that nearly made me nauseous.

Only Esme and Carlisle felt similar about the upcoming _lesson_, both naturally passive and with the latter feeling eternally grateful to her. Alice was looking forward to the feeling of fighting without her sight, while Jasper was already attempting to hash out his strategy, only absentmindedly draining the eleven-point buck he caught. I sighed and leaned against a tree, facing away from my family's hunt.

_Edward, you should hunt. _Carlisle called to me, noticing my distance and growing dissatisfaction.

"I'm fine." I answered easily, staring ahead.

"He's worried about fighting Bella," Jasper clued in, swiftly burying his kill. "It's really not that big of a deal, I fight with Alice all of the time." The vampire in question giggled at her mate. _It always leads to a good time, _she thought suggestively, eyeing her husband as prey. Sensing the sudden arousal of his mate, Jasper growled and swept her off her feet, running deeper into the forest. Carlisle gave me a sheepish look.

_They are right. It is an intimate experience, but I understand your difficulties. Picturing your beloved as a target goes against nature. _"But you seem to only have the choice between putting aside your natural instincts or risk her seeing you as weak." he continued out loud, Esme nodding grimly. "You are, in no way, weak. I can't imagine what has her considering you as a liability, but the only option I see is to show her that you can put your personal feelings aside and get the job done. From what I understand, how we handle our emotions and personal motives is a crucial key to defeating our adversaries."

I knew he was right, but still… I was unsure of if I could participate in tomorrow's lesson. But, rather than voice my fears, I nodded toward my parents and ran in the opposite direction under the pretense of hunting. There was desire to follow through though, and soon I had found myself at Bella's house, standing under a tree that grew outside of a set of windows. Inside the house, I could hear Charlie pacing the first floor, his rotten stench seeping through the house and under the closed windows, seemingly more rancid than the last time I saw him. Through his mind's eye, I could see Bella curled up on the couch, looking more like a disheveled teenager than the usual put together seductress. Her head was tucked against her knees, her limp and dull hair only half in a ponytail.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her carefully, unsure of what to do. _Should have known the Newton boy was here. _He thought ruefully, remembering how upon seeing Bella the boy had immediately pulled her into a fierce kiss. My anger and jealousy were halted only by the memory of her violently vomiting all over him.

"Fine," she muttered softly, proving that she was anything but. She sounded exhausted.

"Perhaps, you should stop travelling like that," Charlie suggested, watching her apprehensively. She sighed.

"I am not necessarily in the state to drive, am I?" She answered sarcastically. "I had to go immediately anyway. Important business and such." I wondered briefly where she went, but Charlie's next words struck me by surprise.

"You're killing yourself." He said it as a matter of fact, no hesitation, no doubt. _I've never seen her this exhausted. And it's only going to get worse… maybe she should let me go. _Bella jerked her head up and looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide and shift slowly back and forth. Her skin was sickly pale and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I'm just a little tired, Charlie, stretched a little thin. I'm fine and so the answer is no."

"We both know it's getting harder for you to keep me alive, Bella." He sighed and knelt down before her. "I told you before, I'm fond of you, so I won't have you exhausting yourself to death in order to keep my heart beating." His thoughts flashed another memory, seeing Bella for the first time. She had crouched before him, ignoring the pool of blood that was quickly forming. _I'm sorry. _He had thought, immediately regretting his suicide. Her brown eyes had softened into pity and a small smile graced her face. And then, just as the world began to fade away, a new energy had filled him, bringing him to a peaceful sleep rather than absolute death.

The memory finally explained why Chief Swan smelled like he was decomposing... he should be, essentially. Bella had stepped in, saved his life and continued to keep him alive using her own energy. I surge of pride filled me as I thought of this random act of kindness. Bella thought she wasn't worth being around, that pursuing her was a wasted effort that would only lead to more pain… but she was so wrong.

"I'm fine," she argued through gritted teeth, her eyes shifting black. "I just have to try to not kill you every time you make me angry." The words held a clear warning. Charlie quickly stood and stepped away from her, giving her space, but it was obvious that he was not done with the discussion.

"The exhaustion, the pain, and the migraines are only going to get worse, yes?" he clarified. Bella shivered minutely, another layer of sweat appearing as her eyes began shifting again.

"The more I fight it, yes." _Then don't fight, _Charlie and I thought together. I didn't have to dig deep into his thoughts to find out what she was fighting so vehemently. I staggered back, leaning against the tree for support. Charlie didn't know much about the situation, Bella was only slightly less cryptic with him, but he knew that she was struggling so hard… because of me. The predator within recognized the call of its mate and wanted to rush toward her, only the rough bark of the tree kept me grounded in place. "I can't give in, Charlie. Too much is at stake… too many lives would be lost. Besides… he's enough of a liability now." There it is, that word again that brought a snarl to my lips.

How could she think that I was a liability when she herself was curled in a fetal position on the couch, half dead from exhaustion? In her condition, she still thought that _I _was the weak one? The predator instantly revealed many sordid ways to prove my dominance, all of them satisfying my primal need to take her as a mate, but… choosing the more appropriate one, I turned away from the house.

I needed to hunt.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but I needed a filler before the next (only really awesome) chapter. We got just a little bit more information here, but I do have a question: whose story do you want to hear next? Esme, Alice, or Jasper? (I may be able to put hints about Edward if you ask, but I don't think it's time for the full tale just yet). Let me know! **


	23. Losing Focus

~~**~~EPOV

The sun rose quickly as I drained yet another mountain lion. So far my count was six bucks, four deer, four lions, and one rabbit. My night of feeding had left me in a state of fullness that was nearly uncomfortable. While I could feel a renewed strength electrifying my muscles, I was also painfully aware of the disturbing sloshing of blood in my stomach. It would be hours before it was all burned into my muscles. With a groan, I sluggishly buried the fallen predator, before starting on my trek back to the house, the swish of my stomach making it impossible to move at full speed. Instead, I plotted as I jogged.

The goal was clear and obvious: prove to Bella that I was dominant, an asset, that she couldn't run from me forever. My heart clenched at the idea of her so fervently trying to fight against this pull we have. On one hand, it proved that she felt it too. I had known that, on some inner level, but to have it proven-especially after Rosalie's accusation that Bella was incapable of love- was a warming and fantastic experience. On the other hand, knowing that she was fighting me, that for some reason unbeknownst to me, she thought that we should not be together to the point to where it was physically hurting her… if I had a soul, I would gladly give it to her if it would prove that we were meant to be.

The mating instinct was strong, I had only felt it second-hand through the thoughts of my family, but to feel it first hand… I wanted to be near her at all times, I wanted to show her that she could trust me, that I could protect her with everything I had. I had already promised that I would be there for her in whatever manner she needed, whether that was in a romantic traditional mating sense (I so desperately wanted) or in a platonic friendship. It wasn't enough though, and the rejection that she constantly posed was enough to make me want to curl into a ball and hide away forever.

But I couldn't. The idea of leaving her, of not seeing her, was almost physically painful… I could not imagine how much she was actually hurting from fighting the instinct.

As I jogged into the mental range of my family, I could feel tension rolling through our property.

_Bella visited while we were gone, _Jasper explained as I came closer to the house. So that was where she had gone off too. Entering the house, I found most of the family situated around the living, tension rolling off of them in waves. Emmett stood at my usual place by the stairs, occasionally glancing up toward the direction of his room. I could hear Rosalie meditating upstairs, consciously keeping her thoughts clear and away from Bella. I raised my eyebrow toward her mate, who shrugged, his thought flickering through bits and pieces of the conversation.

_Could have been worse. At least she didn't directly cause her attack. Rose is mostly mad because Bella didn't stop her from killing them all. _Rosalie had always been impulsive and violent, but even she would use any small amount of innocence as a means to _not_ kill someone. Yet… I couldn't say that I didn't agree with Bella. Royce King and his friends still deserved the fate they were given. From what I understand about being puppeted is that it only enhances emotions, desires, and wants of the puppet. The demon that controlled me pulled from residual anger and confusion that I had built up inside, using it to his advantage and causing me to lose control. Royce may never have attacked on his wants with Rosalie, but that didn't make him completely innocent.

Mark 7:20-23: _And he said, "What comes out of a person is what defiles him. For from within, out of the heart of man, come evil thoughts, sexual immorality, theft, murder, adultery, coveting, wickedness, deceit, sensuality, envy, slander, pride, foolishness. All these evil things come from within, and they defile a person."_

But I wouldn't be the one to tell Rosalie or Emmett that. Instead, I focused on the brief image I saw of Bella, doubled over in pained nearly hysterical laughter, as she explained her part in Emmett's transformation. Maybe her resistance of the mating instinct was causing her mental pain as well. Or maybe it had something to do with why her eyes couldn't stay the same color for long. It was obvious that her eye color corresponded with her different personalities… so could the constant switching mean that she was losing control over which personality came out?

I spent most of the morning contemplating that and soon, the sound of the sputter police car came into the clearing.

"I hate you." I heard Bella hiss from the passenger seat. Charlie was smug, though his thoughts were laced with fear. Any moment, she could decide to kill him and choose not to reawaken him. Though he had basically begged her to do that just last night, it was clear that he was appreciative of his second life and wanted nothing more but to stay and continue to help her. It was a perfect parallel of her accusation of my ungratefulness. No one moved from their spots as the engine cut off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confusion and horror evident in her voice. The sound of a seat belt unbuckling and a chuckle.

"I'm staying. How else are you going to get home?" The Chief was proud of himself for keeping his voice steady under the force of her hellish gaze. Esme quickly began cooking an extra helping of brunch for the chief. "Besides, someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself. These vampires don't know your ticks just yet." he continued, opening his door. _Hell, I don't even know all of her cues. _ He jogged over to her side of the car after seeing that she hadn't moved, and opened her door. "Madam?" Briefly, Charlie forgot that he was talking to an angel/demon hybrid, forgot that she could kill him in an instant, forgot that she was the center of a war… instead, Bella was the daughter that he so desperately wanted. She wasn't a replacement for the one he had lost-Marie- but someone whom he could be proud of, protect, and joke with easily. Bella continued to glare at him, but her eyes lightened to show two beautiful pools of Hershey, softening impossibly.

Did Charlie remind her of her father? Was he a father to her, truly?

She groaned as she exited the car and the Swans walked slowly to the porch. _Vampires live in style, _Charlie thought. I chuckled at that and went to meet them at the door before he could knock.

"I didn't think she knew how to use the door," Emmett muttered from his spot on the stairs. Bella looked as if she hadn't changed at all from what she was wearing last night. The oversized sweatshirt hung past her thighs, her hair was only barely up in a ponytail, and her skin was even paler than before. Immediately, I worried about her.

"Bella." I greeted, before sticking my hand out to Charlie. "Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." _So this is the guy that she's fighting? She could do worse,_ he admitted ruefully as he gripped my hand, insisting that we call him Charlie. As they passed me, I gently grabbed onto the sleeve of her shirt, raising my eyebrow. She gave me a tired lopsided smile, patting my cheek twice, before maneuvering away from me.

Introductions went swiftly and both Charlie and Bella found themselves at the table, a brunch buffet spread in front of them.

"Wow, you didn't have to do this," Charlie gasped, his eyes wide. _I don't feel so bad for barging in now_. Esme gave him a smile.

"It's nothing. Bella always seems to have a healthy appetite, so I try to give her as many options as I can." she explained. Charlie glanced at Bella, his eyebrow raised while she just shrugged and started eating.

_I've never seen her eat more than an apple a day…_ he thought, watching her tuck into a bowl of soup. "It's good for her," he continued out loud. She rolled her eyes at him.

"So who's ready for a good fight?" she asked, slurping the soup greedily. I doubt she ate last night after vomiting all over Mike Newton, she must be starving. In a blur, the rest of my family entered the dining room, not minding the human who stiffened in shock. _Not the strangest thing I've seen, _he repeated to himself over and over until his heart sluggishly began beating normally.

"How do you plan on going about this Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned for both her and his family's safety. He wasn't sure who was the strongest of the two, but knew that betting against Bella would be a very hard thing to do. She finished her soup and looked at him with an amused smile.

"Don't worry, doc. I promise that I will not physically harm anyone." She smirked as she specified _physical harm. _No one missed it either, Jasper began strategizing again thinking of the mental barriers he frequently put up against me. I was pretty positive that it wasn't mental defenses that he needed to put in place… but emotional ones. If I was right, then Jasper was in for one hell of a time.

"Please, I'll snap you like a twig." Emmett challenged, flexing his muscles. I knew that I didn't have to truly worry, but I couldn't stop the protective hiss that fell between my teeth. Yet, the response that shocked everyone, was Charlie's laughter.

"Yeah right," he laughed, earning a glare of disbelief from Emmett. Bella barked a joyous laugh, applauding the chief.

"And the award for the best emasculation of a vampire goes to…. Charlie Swan!" she giggled while Emmett snarled.

"I call first round then. We will see who comes out on top." He exited through the back door and ran into the clearing behind the house, ready to begin the fight.

"So eager to prove his masculinity, seems like he's a bit insecure." Bella commented, taking a quick bite out of a sandwich before standing and following him, her eyes glinting with determination and confidence. "Place your bets now, ladies and gents!" She positioned herself fifty feet away from him, closer than he expected.

"I put $500 on Bella," Alice said, as we congregated on the porch, giving them space. _I may not be able to see, but Emmett isn't the best strategist in the family. _Jasper agreed her with, upping the bet to $600. Quickly the pot doubled to a final count of $1200 on Bella's win. Only Rosalie and Esme had bet on Emmett. The two competitors glared at each other, hashing out their own wager.

"If I win," Emmett started, cracking his knuckles, "I want you to give Eddie a chance." A rush of embarrassment flooded my system as well as a growl. I didn't need my brother to fight for… what? my honor? He glanced at me. _Can't I help a brother out? _

"Strange twist on the traditional duel, I'll admit. Okay, but if I win…" I didn't hear what she said as hope and possibilities replaced my previous embarrassment. I should have bet on Emmett, should have given him more encouragement. Emmett nodded his head at whatever she had offered and then brought his fists up, ready to begin.

Bella yawned, and he attacked. In a blur, he pounced at her and only Carlisle's hand gripping my shoulder kept me anchored. The predator could think of a million ways to kill him before he even reached his target. _She doesn't need help_, Carlisle gently thought toward me. It was true, Bella stood still for a moment, dropping to her back, kicking her feet up in the air and using his own momentum to launch him into a tree behind her. Without wasting time, Emmett rushed her again, his fist pulled back. Bella laid still, as if she were cloud watching, before she disappeared right before Emmett's fist connected with her. Beside me, I heard Charlie sigh.

"I told her not to do that unnecessarily," he explained, seeing the question in my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked as she reappeared behind Emmett, pressing her foot into his back and bringing him to the ground for a moment.

"She explained it like dimension hopping." Emmett reached behind him, grabbed her ankle, and launched her across the clearing. Neatly and gracefully she flipped around and perfectly stuck the landing, even throwing her arms in the arm in a stiff V as if she were competing in gymnastics at the Olympics. Emmett growled and charged her.

"Why shouldn't she do it?" Carlisle asked, not taking his eyes off of the battle in front of him. Bella expertly evaded him, her eyes bored. She was simply toying with him while all he could think about was beating her.

"Well it exhausts her, for one. But she also said it is one of the most dangerous things she can do. Wouldn't explain it though." He huffed, annoyed by the lack of information. It was almost like a little club was forming of people frustrated by Bella's secrets.

_Something has changed, _Jasper thought, calling my attention back to the fight. True enough, Bella's eyes were no longer bored, but flashing black with finality. She smirked as Emmett turned from she had catapulted him and began charging again. Quickly, she bit down hard on her tongue, the sweet scent of her blood filling the clearing.

_Blood! _Emmett's thoughts shifted from winning the fight to tasting her blood. He got within an a foot of her before she placed both hands up, forcing him to a stop without ever touching him.

_That's like what she did when she was protecting you, _Carlisle pointed out, interested in her ability. _I wonder what it is… _Emmett struggled against her hold, snapping wildly, but he was unable to gain even a millimeter. Bella swallowed the mouthful of blood, smirking dangerously at him.

"Dead."

"Only by your blood." He hissed, still struggling. "You said only yours does that." She shook her head slowly.

"No. I said mine is the only one that affects externally as well. The higher ups also bear toxic blood, but you would never be able to tell who was who. However, the moment you locked onto someone's throat, you are completely vulnerable to an attack. So… you're dead." her eyes narrowed. "So, not that you're eagerness is gone. May I teach now?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned to us, swallowing another mouthful of blood.

"Demons can spot your weakness on sight and their main goal is to get you to lose focus. Exhibit A," she gestured to Emmett as if she were a game show host, "the vampire who is aggressive and prideful. He takes pride in his strength and fighting abilities. The funny thing about vampires is that, as time goes on, you result more and more to your natural instincts. So after missing me a few times, he regressed to newborn mentality. He stopped thinking, only going for the obvious and easiest attacks, desperate to get the upper hand. As soon as he did that, the smell of blood was all it took to make him lose his focus completely."

"What is that you're doing?" Carlisle asked, unable to quiet his curiosity. Bella shook her head.

"Something demons can't do." she said simply, before facing Emmett. "You owe me another favor, but I think I'm just going to add that to your other one." She gave him a meaningful look. _Well it must be damn important, _Emmett thought bitingly. "You can probably try again later," she finished, swiping her hand through the air, allowing Emmett to drop to the ground. Briefly, he thought about attacking her anyway, but he decided against it before I could intervene. Alternatively, he glared at her and rushed into the forest. His departure was emphasized by an angry roar and the crash of trees colliding.

She clapped her hands together once, catching our attention. "The best way to win is to not give your opponent any leverage, wouldn't you say Major?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at Jasper. _Guess it's my turn, _he thought, humoring her with a slight twitch of his lip, attempting to smile while remaining focused. He joined her in the clearing, making her smile wide in anticipation.

"So it would be best to know your own weaknesses before they are exploited against you." Her grin, beautiful and iridescent, suddenly became cynical and cruel as she eyes Jasper. "So what is your weakness? What deep dark secret could potentially destroy you?" she taunted him, the malevolent Bella from the graveyard making an appearance, her eyes dark as night.

Jasper didn't lose his composure. "I know my weaknesses." _It's a gift and a curse, _he thought. It was always feeling the emotions of his prey that had nearly driven him mad. He shifted into a perfect crouch, his eyes analyzing her nonchalant stance. Her dark eyes danced with amusement.

"Oh Major, such poor insight. It is so much deeper than your empathetic abilities," her giggle rang through the clearing as he pounced toward her. At the last second, he leaned left, anticipating a side step that never happened. Had she moved out of the way, he would have been on her, yet she never moved, but simply smirked at his attempt. He was directly next to her, close enough to whisper his secret to her. He took a large step back, not wanting to give her the advantage of close contact.

"Would you like me to give you a hint?" she asked sarcastically stepping to the side . "You know, of all the prideful vampires here-and that is just about all of them-you are the most prideful of them all. Your biggest fear is failure. Every time you slip up, every time you struggle is just another tally against you." Alice hissed at her, knowing just how much she was hurting her mate. Jasper kept calm though, and even cracked an ironic smile.

"So my weakness is being a perfectionist?" he asked countering every step she made so that they were moving in a slow circle, appraising and inspecting every movement for a flaw in their defense. A dark chuckle fell from her lips.

"Oh no, fear and weakness are different. While fear is your driving motivation, your particular weakness is the thing you crave for most… the thing you haven't truly felt in a very long time." She took one step closer to him, which he immediately countered with a step back. _What is she talking about?_ He through, losing his focus for just a millisecond, before brushing it aside. In that fraction of time that he stopped thinking about her movements, I saw her eyes flash to life. She was winning, without making any physical attack.

"So your plan to is talk yourself out of an attack? No wonder Edward thought you were a Siren." Jasper commented nonchalantly. _I will beat her at her own game. Sorry Edward, but I may need to use you. _He thought toward me. And just like a Siren, her bell like laugh held the attention of everyone with a fervor.

"Trust me, if this were an actual attack, you would already be dead." She promised easily.

_If I can get her to break her own focus for just a minute… _"Don't go easy on me, darlin'."

"Well I can never resist good Southern manners," she fluttered her eyelids, a perfect modern day Scarlet O'Hara. Suddenly, the atmosphere thickened making it difficult to breathe. Charlie sighed beside me before heading back inside, where I assumed he was safe. Bella cocked her head to the side, staring at Jasper as if she was seeing something other than him. "So much pain. So much struggle. And so much longing… it's delicious." she inhaled deeply and Jasper staggered once. His thoughts were instantly transported to his time with Maria, the many feelings of his prey-the sadness, the fear, the disgust, and something else I couldn't identify-overwhelming him to his knees.

"What is the one thing you crave above all else?" she asked him, knowing the answer but deriving pleasure from making him submit to her and speaking out loud. Jasper glared at her, his mind lost in his own memories fighting against whatever it was she was doing. She smiled and took a step forward, the air thickening impossibly more. He didn't notice, his focus solely on not answering her question. Jasper had gradually become more open with us the longer he and Alice stayed, and yet… it was entirely possible that there were still parts of him that we knew nothing about.I tried to give him the most privacy that I could, understanding in a way the trouble his gift could bring, but… even now my curiosity was peaked. But all I could get were mental barriers and his determination to keep to himself.

"Alice?" I asked softly. She stared at her husband as he struggled against Bella's inquisition, not even noticing that Bella was not squatting in front of him. _I… I don't know. What is he hiding so desperately? _

Suddenly the thick suffocating atmosphere lifted as Bella reached out and touched his shoulder. "Dead." she said gently, shoving him slightly. Jasper didn't move for a moment, his thoughts muddled and unreadable. Then gradually, he loosened his stance and looked at her. Amazingly, her eyes softened. "You cannot win unless you are open with who you are. You are so afraid of failure that you focused more on not answering, not allowing that one bit of information, that you completely forgot your main objective." She patted his shoulder and stood up. Instantly, Alice was at his side, wrapping her tiny arms around him.

"I love you so much," she whispered to him over and over, trying to shower him with affection and love. He clung to her for a moment before sweeping her in his arms and racing into the house. Bella released a shaky sigh.

"Hey Bells, how about we take a lunch break," Charlie called, watching from the window. _She's going to collapse if she goes any further. That stunt with his emotions was dangerous. _Bella glared at him, but conceded with a roll of her eyes. Slowly she walked across the clearing. I could almost see the energy leaving her as she moved, and before I knew it I had crossed over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

Reluctantly, she leaned against me, her eyes fluttering shut as she walked. _They look good together_, Charlie observed. Not wanting her to drain herself further, I swept her into my arms, pulling her close.

"Edward…" she whispered, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"You're exhausted, you need to rest." Even in her near zombie state she managed to scoff and give me a look.

_Jasper's weakness…_She continued mentally, her head against my chest and her eyes closed. _He hates himself for all of his failures. He doesn't want to disappoint anyone…_ _The thing he craves most, it's acceptance. _Acceptance? But haven't we always welcomed him with open arms?

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. She didn't answer, but her exhausted sigh sounded unbelievably sad.

* * *

**A/N: I am quite in love with this chapter. Don't worry, we will get to see how everyone else deals with one-on-one with Bella. What did you think? I really appreciate hearing your thoughts! **


	24. Acceptance

~~~**EPOV

"What did she tell you?" Jasper asked, his eyes haunted and desperate. Bella was draped across my lap, completely asleep. Her hair clung to her face and she shuddered violently despite the sweat. My medical mind compared her temperature to mine, concluding that her condition was not due to a fever of any kind, but a consequence of her exhaustion. She had overworked herself to the point of muscle spasms...I wondered what would have happened had Charlie not been here to stop her. _Edward_, Jasper called, aptly regaining my attention. Alice was sitting on his lap, her arms welded around him, desperately trying to prove that she was forever with him. There was no terror like seeing your mate incapacitated by inner demons that you couldn't fight...helplessness was poison for mates.

"Acceptance," I said simply, forcing myself to focus on his question rather than dwelling on my own helplessness. His eyes darkened as he gave a reluctant and sarcastic chuckle.

_So that's what it is… _he thought, having not been able to put a concrete name to the feeling. Alice whimpered and tightened her arms, pushing all of her unconditional love and acceptance toward him. In the kitchen, Carlisle and Esme were having polite conversation with Charlie, only half listening now. Emmett and Rose too were now listening from their spot outside. Everyone's thoughts were shocked and confused.

"It's stupid," he murmured, burying his nose in Alice hair, inhaling deeply. _So stupid and obviously hurting everyone. _

"If it is powerful enough for Bella to use against you, then it is anything but." I admitted, my fingers running up and down her spine. My Bella may be cruel and powerful, but she wouldn't exhaust herself so completely bringing out a feeling that was insignificant.

"I am lucky," he started. "I have a wife whom I love above all else," he pressed a kiss on top of her head. "A family that is full of generosity and love, took us in when we simply showed up t their door, and have shown nothing but respect, love, and support. I love my life, truly and irrevocably. Never doubt that," he urged us, begging for us to understand. There was no doubt, the sheer fact that Jasper tried to hard to adapt to our way of living was proof enough that he loved it here.

"But she was right. I am prideful and a perfectionist. When I am faced with my failures, my weaknesses, it is… painful to say the least." Carlisle gently excused himself from his half-hearted conversation, appearing at Jasper's side.

"My son, we love you for who you are, faults and all. There is never an expectation for perfection from you, nor anyone else." He assured, his hand gripping Jasper's shoulder in an absolute and firm manner, as if to keep him grounded in the present. Yet, instead of feeling reassured with our adoptive father's blessing, Jasper became ever more ashamed. In the minuscule moments of silence that followed, it suddenly clicked into place. Bella's words rang clear: _he hates himself. _

"It is not _our_ acceptance that you crave, is it?" I guessed. No, it was self-acceptance that he so desperately needed. I recalled him falling to his knees, struggling against Bella and his own feelings of worthlessness. The greatest empires were destroyed from the inside… and Jasper was no exception to the age-old strategy.

Jasper sighed. "The reason why I have more trouble upholding to the vegetarian lifestyle is not simply because I survived no human blood for so long." he admitted. "And it was not solely my ability that launched me into the depression that made me leave Maria, but something more." He paused, stalling for a moment and pulling Alice tighter to him. His own tether to reality. "Underneath the fear and pain of my prey… at the very end, before the light of life faded, they would be overwhelmed with acceptance: acceptance of their fate, of me at their throat, of how their lives played out.

"It was like a breath of fresh air. In the midst of the newborn wars, acceptance was hard to come by. Hell, when I was human, it was hard to get acceptance, from a strict upbringing to even having to lie about my age to serve my cause. So this...this relief quickly became an addiction. It-" he paused, squeezing his eyes shut and composing himself before he continued quietly. "it wasn't long before I was hunting, not for sustenance, for that split second of relief. Countless died for my fixation." His shame covered the room like a thick fog, yet Carlisle's hand never swayed, Alice's unconditional love never ceased pouring over him. Esme joined her daughter in sending waves of understanding and love toward her newest son.

We were his family through and through. Nothing he said would change that, despite what he fervently believed.

"In between hunts, I couldn't stand the guilt and hatred...so I would hunt more and more, searching for some validation for what I have done, for what I am. And don't get me wrong: I feel the love and acceptance that you all have for me every second that I am here, and I greatly appreciate it...the thing I crave most, is the ability to accept myself. Even now, decades later, I feed off of your acceptance like it is air, but never once have I been able to produce it for myself."

Esme, forgetting about Charlie, flitted into the room and immediately engulfed Jasper in a hug that carried the strength that only a mother could possess. Normally, Jasper would be taken aback by everyone's blatant show of affection toward him, but now he took it in stride, embracing our mother (Alice comfortably sandwiched in between) with a fervor, taking her comfort greedily.

_He thought he would lose us if he told us, that's why it hurt him so much. _The thought rang clear through everyone's mind. It wasn't a farfetched notion idea, concealing the worst parts of you in order to maintain the family's favor. The respect of the Cullen family (and especially that of Carlisle) was something that was coveted by all of us. Yet, I wondered how Jasper's human family had truly been to give him such a distorted view… family does not give up and condemn so easily. I knew first hand the magnitude and unending length of Carlisle's patience, mercy, and love. When I returned from my rebellion, eyes black from abstaining, my conscience stained forever by rivers of blood, he and Esme had both welcomed me with open arms, pulling me into an embrace that was very similar to the one Jasper was in now. Their arms had held me tightly, as if trying to use their own affection to fuse my brokenness back into a whole functioning person.

It had worked to an extent. The love and respect that I received from my family was enough to make my forever frozen body seem warm at times. Their constant understanding and acceptance for the things I had done was a sort of heaven that I never believed that I was capable of obtaining. Yet, I was only beginning to realize what it felt like to really be a whole person… my fingers brushed against the end of her ponytail. I knew that it was her acceptance that would complete me more than anything else. While Jasper's destruction was his lack of self-acceptance, mine was the lack of _her _acceptance: acceptance of me, of the connection between us, of our potential together.

She was my weakness. She had the potential to tear me down to my very core, destroy every cell in my body, beat me until there was nothing left… and like a faithful dog, I would return to her each time, practically begging for more. And while that wasn't the most healthy of relationships, there was a flip side to it. Bella was also my greatest strength. Never in my life have I felt more motivated, more driven, more fixated on a goal than I have since I met her. Never once have I taken my eye off of the target, never once did I think that I could be distracted from her. With her, I was eternally focused and devoted, willing to do anything to win her affections and prove that she was safe with me. I was willing to change for her, to become the dominating vampire that I had the power to be instead of the one who sits on the sidelines. She was my weakness and my strength.

It really just depended on what day of the week it was, I thought idly. Her effect on me shifted almost as much as her personalities did. One minute I wanted nothing more but to be close and gentle with her, as I had been while we danced to jazz. Then the next, all I could think of doing was proving her wrong in the most violent of ways, as was proven when I blatantly ignored her warnings and found out for myself how toxic her blood was. We were a volatile combination, playing a dangerous game of give and take.

I was determined to win.

* * *

**A/N: It's a little on the short side, but I'm having just a little difficultly deciding how I want this next part to go. There are so many possibilities, it is driving me mad (kinda feeling like Bella at the moment, to be honest). So what do you want next? Your input really makes a difference! Anywho, hope you enjoyed!**


	25. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Esme POV

The house was eerily quiet with only the sounds of two weak heartbeats to break up the static nothingness. The family was out in the clearing again, "warming up" as Emmett had put it, but from what I could hear they were simply encouraging deforestation. A small smile played on my lips as I pulled a pot from the cabinet. Even Edward, who had very much not wanted to leave Bella's side, had eventually caved to Emmett's pleas for a match, both of them hoping to gain the upper hand eventually. My family was always an eager one, jumping at any chance to accept a challenge. And Bella Swan was definitely a challenge, perhaps the greatest challenge any of my family have ever faced, including life as a vampire itself.

Unlike the majority of my family I had taken to vampirism easily. I woke to find the man I had been dreaming of holding my hand, his voice already a familiar melody to my ears. He had spoken to me all through my transformation and, upon awakening, I could see fear of rejection swimming in his loving eyes. Silly man, how could I reject him? And so, with love in my unbeating heart, I went on easily. The only qualms I ever had with being a vampire came from seeing my children struggle with it. Rosalie had rejected us immediately, wanting death so much more than the life of a monster. Her dream of children should have been taken by death's cold grip, not by Carlisle's venom. She only began accepting us as a family when she found Emmett.

My eyes flickered away from the vegetables I was dicing to the woman who had caused that. Even after sleeping for nearly two hours, she still looked exhausted and pale. While she had been sleeping, she looked as if she were regaining some life in her, but it seemed that as soon as Edward left the house (five minutes before she woke up) she began to pale again, deteriorating before my eyes. She was looking worse each time we saw her, her hair losing its sheen, her eyes permanently etched with dark circles. They darted around anxiously, fluttering from gold to black quickly in a loop. Charlie sat silent next to her, reading the newspaper, though his own gaze would go to her periodically.

I had the urge to ask her if she was more than exhausted, but physically ill. I turned back to my preparation. There was no use asking Bella a direct question, she would only answer with cryptic riddles.

I had always worried about Edward, afraid that he had been changed at too young an age in too conflicted a time in life. He was a child who was more interested in proving his manhood in the throes of war rather than in the passion of true love. In his time, he had had no interest in settling down or starting a family. His dreams consisted of patriotism and fighting in international affairs that he could never have fully understood. When Carlisle explained this to me, I was struck with horror. Edward was seemingly frozen in a state of apathy toward romantic love. And as the years and countless advances passed, I began to lose hope for my eldest son's happiness.

My eyes flickered again. Bella now had her head laying on her folded arms, muttering to herself, "Shut up. Shut up." Her fingers looked to be gripping her hair painfully hard. Charlie sighed quietly next to her, flipping the page of the newspaper, though his eyes conveyed the worry he truly felt for her.

With Bella's presence, Edward has turned completely around. For the first time in my time with him, he seemed unsure, confused, and only a little more human. He was frustrated as she teased him, and yet so deep that he would stand her constant jests just to spend time with her. She wasn't my first choice, her tendency toward avid cruelty was too much for me. Yet, I had promised him I would support him in whatever he did. And Carlisle trusts her, even as he still did not fully understand someone who held so many secrets.

There was curiosity toward her, especially as I thought of how she may have influenced me. Jokingly one night, I had told Carlisle that perhaps she had pushed me out of the tree that time so long ago. He had humored me with a chuckle and a kiss, but I knew he was considering it.

She sighed weakly behind me as I tossed the piles of peppers and onions into the soup stock. Since she seemed to be ill, I had taken to making her plenty of soup everyday-enjoying the feeling of mothering someone in the traditional fashion. Kindness was extended to her, though it was not often reciprocated.

The tension in the air suddenly shifted, tightened with the weight of a conversation that has yet to be had. I looked at her over my shoulder, her blurring eyes staring right back. Without looking away, I quickly turned the stock to a simmer and placed a lid over it, before settling in the seat across from her.

"You didn't push me out of the tree, right?" I asked carefully. A small smile twitched on her cracked lips.

"No," she cleared her throat once. She sounded so hoarse from sleep. "You were spirited as a child. If not the tree then something else would have landed you in the ER." Charlie rose from his seat and poured her a hot cup of fresh tea behind me. The raspiness of her voice was getting worse, causing certain words to cut in and out.

"So if not the tree…" I pressed as she lifted the steaming cup to her lips. She didn't answer, her eyes swirling like a slot machine, her lips pale and quivering despite the hot liquid. In her silence the sounds around me became amplified. The slow bubble of the soup on the stove, the heartbeats of the two in front of me, the sounds of her swallowing the tea, my family rough housing outside. The anticipation of her answer somehow made these ordinary occurrences chaotic, a dissonant symphony banging against my ear drums. Over the cacophony of simple and familiar chaos, I almost did not hear her quiet words.

My heart pierced with pain, as if it were being impaled with a hot poker. Agony filled my veins as I clutched onto the bar top. A weaker being would have collapsed...and I was struggling to be strong.

"Your son loved you very much."

Before I could fall apart further, Carlisle was at my side, his arm sliding perfectly around my waist, holding me up. "Esme," his voice was pained and careful. I wasn't even aware that he had been in the house. "I felt you needed me," he clarified. He took my place across from Bella, gently folding me into his lap protectively. "Tread carefully, Bella." he muttered gently, but with a threat clear in the undertone. Carlisle was thankful of Bella, but would never tolerate my as always. I nestled myself against him, using his presence to pull me out of the agony that threatened to overtake.

My baby. My light and reason in the dark. My son.

For a moment, Bella's eyes settled on black before she grimaced and restarted the slot machine. "When Carlisle decided to move to Ashland, I was ecstatic. I knew that the moment he crossed the town line, your fates would be intertwined and you would meet again. A real fairy tale." A pale hand replenished her cup of tea. I had not even noticed my vampire children returning as well. Immediately a spike of guilt entered my burning heart. Here I was falling apart over a child long gone, when I clearly had other children to attend to. The guilt went away quickly, replaced by a wave of adoration and love sent by Jasper.

"I visited you immediately. We had been away for so long… I had no idea where your life had lead, but I was excited to say the least."

"Why?" someone asked. She gave a faint smile that looked nearly bashful, her eyes settling on a dark golden color.

"Two reasons: first, the idea of true mates finding each other is always a beautiful thing. I may be a demon, but I can appreciate that." Carlisle pressed a kiss into my hair, his arms tightening around me. "Second, Esme's soul was one of the purest I had ever seen. Pure souls are hard to come by… but I'm like a moth to a flame when I find them." I felt like I would have blushed under her rare and significant compliment, but the agony in my heart made it difficult to truly process. Yet, I could imagine the many questions that Carlisle and Edward could come up with about her small confession.

"You were asleep when I visited you." She continued softly, her eyes closing in remembrance. "So small, frail… something to be expected from a woman who just had a baby all on her own." _Painful contractions coming and coming, lengthening in time and increasing in pressure. I cried out as another stabbing reminder of my labor hit. With no neighbors, no one could hear me. With fear smothering me I knew that my child, my reason for living, would have to arrive here. _"You did well. No medical experience behind you, and you managed to bring both your son and yourself through the labor alive." She paused, pressing her thin lips together in thought, her eyes remaining closed.

Another serene and faint smile spread. "He was awake, quietly appraising his new surroundings, not even 24 hours old." _He should be crying more. Babies cried basically nonstop as newborns… he was so quiet. So silent… Perhaps, just perhaps maybe I had become lucky for the first time in my adult life. An easy baby that allowed me to rest when I so needed to. _"He knew I was there. He welcomed me."

"He welcomed you?" someone else asked, the room impossibly even more tense. She sighed tiredly, opening her eyes.

"It's like a dream. The moment you wake up, you can remember every bit of it… but it immediately starts to fade until, after only minutes, it's lost completely. When we are born, we have all of the knowledge of the universe, but it is lost before we have developed speech." she explained, stunning the room. _His blue eyes were so wide, but looked around the world with familiarity rather than wonder. An old soul in a small pink body. _ "He knew what I was, knew why I was there... his tiny soul reached out to me…" She closed her eyes again, rubbing her temples.

"I went to his bassinet, picked him up when he stretched his little arms out to me. He was gorgeous, Esme." Awe colored her quiet voice, but it was clear that sadness was also there. _He looked nothing like his father and for that, I praised. He looked more like my father: bright blue eyes, a button nose that was slightly upturned, ears that poked out just a little bit. Perfection. _"He knew how to communicate with me… it's too difficult for me to explain at the moment, but imagine it almost like a combination of Edward and Jasper's gifts."

"He immediately expressed to me how much he loved you, Esme. He knew that he had been born to a very special person. He didn't need to tell me that, I knew it. I wanted to save you from the devastation that would come from his death… I tried to heal him, tried to save him for you...even though it would have meant never being with Carlisle." My mate stiffened for a moment, another pain ripped through me at the thought of never finding Carlisle again. Again, the guilt returned. Had I been given the choice… would I have chosen Carlisle-a man that I had only met once in my youth-over my child?

"I tried… but he wanted what was best for you. Your son wanted you to find your happiness, Esme. He knew that you had tried so hard, been so kind to everyone, and yet you were still incomplete. He loved you so much...he wouldn't let me save him." I couldn't stop the sob that broke through into Carlisle's chest. It was hard to believe her words. It didn't seem fair for my child, only a day old, to make sacrifices on my account. My poor baby came into the world and immediately placed the responsibility of my happiness on his small shoulders. Carlisle's stone arms held me together as Bella paused before proceeding, somehow knowing that though my heart was breaking for my lost son, I was still listening.

"We both knew what would happen when he died… He made me promise that I would make sure Carlisle found you, that you would be happy." I was. Did he know that I was happy? Did he know that I loved him, even before I knew all of this? "So...when they found you at the base of the cliff, I will admit that I drained some more of your energy, enough to slow your heart enough to where they did not believe they could save you. Carlisle could still hear it though and stole you away…"

"You are everything," he whispered to me, another sob ripping through me. "Thank you, Bella." he politely thanked her before cradling me in his arms and rushing me upstairs, away from the worrying and watching eyes of my family. Before I knew it Carlisle had me curled in the middle of our bed, holding and whispering sweet soothing nothings into my ear as I sobbed. I sobbed for my child, so sweet and perfect, but even more so than I would have ever believed. I sobbed for the life he could have had, but gave up for me. I sobbed for Carlisle who, knowing him, would now harbor the guilt of my child's death on his shoulders. And finally...unexpectedly, I sobbed for Bella who had to sit by and watch while a baby and his mother died for the sake of love.

* * *

**A/N: This was hard to write... excuse me while I go cuddle my own baby. :(**


	26. Dominance

EPOV

Tortured. She looked absolutely tortured, her eyes tightly shut, her hands pulling roughly at her hair, rocking back and forth in her seat. Upstairs, Esme was curled into Carlisle reliving her painful heartache under a new light. As usual I wanted nothing more but to mimic them and pull Bella into my arms. Instead, as the room dissipated around us, I watched as this new facet of Bella was unveiled. This was not the Bella I had come to know. This was not the quick tempered, sarcastic, and overwhelming beauty. She was not the fiercely protective, confident, yet devilishly cruel goddess of chaos that had wormed her way into our lives.

No, this… this was a child. A lost child full of fear with an underlying tenor of self-loathing that was revealed by her constant mutterings. "What's the point?" She muttered over and over again until it ran together into one all encompassing word. The need to pull her into my arms sent tremors through my muscles that mimicked how her own muscles were spasming in pain. The bond between us, though it was unreciprocated and not consummated, strived to pull me to Bella. It was my job to not only protect and provide for her, but also to love and comfort her. I yearned to pull her to me, hold her together and reassure her that she was safe, that I was forever here to guide her.

She wasn't ready for me to encroach on her internal struggle. It was difficult for me to push aside my own need to comfort her, but… she needed her space in this moment. It was my job to accept that, though I knew that my quota of acceptance was running thin. It was an ancient state of being, this fierce wanton desire to dominate, claim, and provide for my mate. Many modern vampires did not succumb to the animalistic instinct. Never once had I seen Carlisle's patience waver with Esme-in fact, he insisted on courting her though she had awoken from her transformation already recognizing him as her mate. Emmett had also been careful and respectful of Rosalie, knowing that though they were true mates, she was not ready for a fully committed and physical relationship of any kind.

They had had their share of trials and tribulations, Bella had admitted that they were all true mates with a bond that was overwhelming and unbreakable. And yet, none of them had felt a fraction of the need I felt for Bella. It was uncivilized, fractionally misogynistic, and a dangerous way to approach this. It was getting harder to accept her rejection and clear defiance. The predator within wanted to make her submit, wanted to prove that I was the dominant male and that she should respect that. I would never hurt her nor would I let anything hurt her, ever. But, while I knew that I would enjoy a real relationship as equals with her, it was a primal need to show her that her place was beneath me.

Charlie, the only other body that had stayed in the kitchen other than myself, sighed and began folding up his paper, being purposefully loud as he perfectly folded the creases. His eyes glazed over Bella before connecting with mine. _You can hear me, can't you? _I nodded once, not in the least bit surprised that he knew. If Bella had not told him about me, then I was sure that his perceptive eyes would have picked up on it during the few hours he has been here. _I've only seen her like this a few times, _he explained with a slight shudder. _Her two personalities are constantly at war and… are probably eating her alive right now. They are like parasites… but the only way to get her out of this funk is to make one personality win over the other. Just a few seconds will buy her some time to regain control. _

I simply raised an eyebrow at him, making him sign. _Rile her up. Make her angry. From what I've heard, you're the best at it. _The predator smirked and took his words as a confirmation of my power over her. It went through the thousand of ways to make Bella angry. A simple question asked at the wrong time would be enough, honestly. I could also just give into my need and attempt to comfort her, but the last time I gave in she ended up beating her head against the wall. I didn't want Bella to hurt herself, so that was out.

I'm sure that in hindsight I would see my decision as the exactly wrong one.

"Obviously you are too weak to fight me." I stated, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed as the perfect image of arrogance and nonchalance. Immediately, she froze: her rocking ceased, her lips were still in the middle of her mantra, her knuckles were turning white. "Can't say I am surprised. You are nothing but a fragile over emotional child."There was a mental onslaught from my family as they all moved to join us, but I ignored them easily.

Bella rigidly removed her fingers from her hair, a few strands of her limp hair flying free upon release. Keep her eyes shut, she took a deep breath through her nose as she slowly straightened her spine out of her hunch.

"I'm tired, Edward." She muttered, her voice barely above a cracked whisper. Yes, it was clear that she was exhausted. Whatever energy she had gained during her two hour nap was now heavily depleted and was continuing to drain at an exponential rate. Her skin was sallow and clung to her in a sickly manner, her cheekbones sticking out in a way that is seen only in those severely malnourished. She was in no condition for physical exertion of any kind. And yet, I continued to push her and would continue to push her until I knew that she was fully out of her lost state.

"Like I said, weak." A soft growl began building in her chest, before she took another breath and allowed a small smirk to play on her thin lip.

"I will not fight you, Edward." She declared, opening her eyes to glare at me. Her eyes were no longer rolling in a continuous loop, but were set on the demonic black. "There is no point in wasting time on anyone who is nothing but a liability." And like a match to a barrel of gunpowder, rage exploded within me. The predator snapped and snarled, itching to show her exactly where her place was. My tolerance for her blatant disrespect was completely depleted, leaving nothing but anger and unclaimed dominance. It was a volatile force within me that made my hands clench into tight fists, overshadowing the pain of my fingers digging deep grooves into my palms. My family looked at me and took a step back, recognizing the animalistic need in my eyes-though they have never experienced it themselves, they could only imagine how strong it really was.

_You are dangerous to her, _Carlisle thought, trying to reach my more civilized side. _It would destroy you if you hurt her. _

But civilized Edward was far too gone to understand him.

"Your forfeit is only further proof of your weakness." I said, glaring directly at her. "You aren't even worth my time." The clap of her hands hitting the marble surface of the island sent satisfying shivers down my spine. She rose from her seat and glared with black fire.

"Fuck you, Edward." She hissed at me before she turned her back on me and started to move out of the room. The predator seized total control and, in an ancient rage that I had not felt since the night in the graveyard, my arm shot out, my stone fingers grasping and bruising the soft flesh of her elbow. I could feel her pulse under my grasp. Before I could relish in the feeling of her pulse, the predator-the dominating mate-within me yanked her back and over my shoulder, sending her through the back door and into the yard. The door shattered on impact, splinters flying through the air. My family gasped behind me, she growled in front of me, and all I could think of was how she had rejected me time and time again, humiliated me in front of my family, and did her best to make me submit to her. This fight needed to happen. I needed to assert myself, prove to not only her but my family and myself that I was in no way weak.

She never took her glare off of me as I exited the house, her lean body perched in a perfect crouch, her eyes black as oblivion. The predator smirked at her own animalistic response to me. Almost immediately, she too realized her position and slowly straightened herself.

"I will not fight you." She announced again, as if that was going to deter my advance. I shrugged at her, never once entertaining the idea of actually halting. Civilized Edward knew that this was dangerous and that if I ever hurt Bella, I would never forgive myself. The predator however didn't care. The moment I was within reach of her, my arm flew out on its own accord again, my hand clasping at her throat. Again, her pulse caught my attention, sending shocks of electricity through my frozen veins. It was a sweet rhythm it played, a weak but gradually accelerating beat that perfectly complimented the most epic instrumental compositions of war. Being careful not to hold her too tightly, I continued walking dragging her with me as I made our way to the clearing: Our own Coliseum.

"All is fair in love and war." I reminded her, releasing her before making my way to the opposite side of the clearing. She crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath for only a second, before she stood again. Her glare had not shifted once, even when I was dragging her, but I knew her well enough to know that her anger had blossomed now out of humiliation. She had spoken of Jasper being the most prideful of us all, but he paled in comparison to her. Her eyes darkened amazingly more as she smirked.

"You're correct." She agreed, taking a step to the side, which I countered. It was with deadly precision that we circled each other, none making a move to attack. Behind me, I knew the entire family was watching us but I was so focused on Bella that I couldn't even try to hear what they were thinking. "I wasn't sure whether you were into S&amp;M, thought you were too much of a prude for that." I growled at her implication, making her smile. "We can explore that," she winked at me, taking her choreographed step. Her fingers twitched by her side, itching to make a move. In her exhaustion and disapproval of this altercation, she was becoming impatient. As we learned with Emmett, impatience lead to mistakes. I took two steps to the left, moving only slightly closer to her. She countered with her original one step.

We circled each other in silence for minutes, neither one ready to strike a move. Her patience that I was assumed had been wavering, never did. I would have to get her to make the first move.

"Too scared to attack?" I asked condescendingly. "If I didn't know better, I would say that I was your weakness." She snarled at me. "I'm flattered, honey, but please don't take things easy on me." When Jasper had said that, she immediately went into action. I had hoped that she would do the same for me.

Instead, she smiled.

"You're an idiot if you think you can goad me into a trap." I growled at her insult. "I'm really just humoring you so that you can feel all masculine and dominate for once in your life. That's what this is about, right? You are so misogynistic that you can't stand the fact that I'm dominate." I lunged at her, playing into her hand. She had expected me to grab her again, but I landed in a smooth crouch and in the same instant swept my leg under hers and sending her to the ground. Before she could react, I gripped her ankle firmly-her soft skin bruising under the force-and swung her across the clearing. She did not land neatly, but crashed into a tree, grunting in pain on impact.

"Come on, Bella. You committed infanticide easily, but you can't even defend yourself?" Her head snapped up and a sharp growl emanated from her, cutting through my body and reverberating through my core in a way that was more than pleasurable. I suddenly recalled what Jasper and Alice had said about fighting your mate… the growl that clawed its way passed my lips was one coated in lust. In a lusty haze, I noticed Bella pulling herself into a standing position, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Right…how about I defend myself?" Her challenge barely reached my ears as the predator thought up multiple scenarios for claiming her. It wasn't until I saw a patch of skin that my attention refocused on her, just in time to see her removing her baggy sweatshirt and revealing the nothingness underneath.

Bella's naked torso, even despite her obvious sickness exposing her ribs and collarbone, was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A true work of art that makes everything else pale in comparison. Instantly, all of desire for assertion and dominance fled and was replaced only by the need to claim my mate. She leaned against the tree, arching her back, and raising her eyebrow coyly.

Invitation accepted.

My feet were moving before any rational thought could break through to stop me. I could feel the annoying buzz of my family trying to get my attention, but I was too far gone. Before I knew it, I was standing directly before the goddess Aphrodite herself, the warmth of her skin radiating through my and hitting both my heart and my obsessive desire to claim her. Her sweet breath was erratic from exertion and the new yet unbelievably scent of her arousal filled my nose. A primal growl reverberated through my chest as I reached out to her, needing to feel her soft kiss against mine.

In a flash, she struck. Grabbing my hand, she twisted it and pushed me to the ground, straddling me, her knee pinning my other arm at the elbow. I snarled at her, the predator overlooking the compromising position in contrast to her display of dominance. Her eyes were blazing as she twisted my arm unbelievably. Pain shot through my muscles, a quick stream of fire as I struggled against her. Amazingly, she managed to maintain her position despite my fight. She leaned down closer to me.

"Never underestimate my strength." She hissed before twisting my arm further. Cracks formed at my shoulder, sending pain shooting down my entire arm once before it went completely numb. I gasped under the deadweight of my arm as she released it. The haze I had been in over the call of her body was now completely gone, followed by the haze akin to bloodlust. She looked more exhausted than before, leaning all of her weight on the leg that was pinning me, seemingly unable to move. Quickly, I kicked my legs up and hooked them around her neck before kicking back down, sending her propelling off of me.

The weight of my arm made me feel unbalanced as I rose to face her. Oddly enough, it seemed that she too was sporting a dead arm, her left one hanging limply to her side. Together, unbalanced and violent as we were, we continued circling each other as if the previous altercation was only a few painful seconds of distraction from the original goal. A blip in the original plan that could easily be overlooked. The cracks in my shoulder were already beginning to solder themselves back together sending penetrating shocks through the numbness of the limb. Across from me, Bella released a distracted hiss, her narrowed eyes shifted.

"Enough, Edward." She pleaded, her eyes beginning the endless loop once more. Her personalities were battling again at the worst possible time. Taking advantage of her distraction, I lunged at her.

Three things happened in that exact moment.

1\. Bella straightened into a posture that exuded nothing but a sort of royal status.

2\. I hit an invisible wall that held me suspended in mid-lunge.

3\. Bella's eyes shifted to pure white.

The world stood still in the moments that followed. Even the subtle breeze that had been rushing through the clearing during our battle seemed to have ceased, making the air stale and uncomfortable. I tried to move out of my suspension, but I could not even coax my finger to flex. Frozen in time, I could do nothing but watch as Bella cocked her head to the side, her face emotionless, her eyes white as pure snow.

White was the color of innocence. Yet, for the first time, I felt fear as I looked into my mate's eyes. Perhaps it was the lack of the signature smirk that warn me that this Bella was nothing compared to what we knew before. This Bella was dangerous. She leaned her head to the other side, watching me, appraising me, analyzing me. She stretched her hand out, as if beckoning me to come to her side. And with a twitch of her finger I did just that. Where I was once stranded in the air, my feet touched the ground and, with muscles moving against my will, woodenly marched to her. It was a strange sensation. Not as if she were controlling my muscles, but was controlling my very essence. Her power oozed over and through me commanding my attention and obedience.

And for once, the predator could not respond to it.

She held up her hand, halting me a foot away from her. It was unnerving staring into her white eyes. She had no pupils at all, nothing but white piercing directly through me as she continued to examine me. Each step she moved toward me sent the aura of her power reverberating through the air. Dread filled me as she closed the space between us, the strength of her unnatural force wrapping around me like a vice. Almost mechanically, she reached out and pressed her delicate fingers against my temple. Once her touch would have sent flames of desire through me, yet now I wanted nothing more but to recoil from her touch. All of my instincts were telling me to run, telling me that my very survival was at stake here. Under her touch, pinpricks of ice began to develop under her touch.

"The paradox will end tonight." She stated in a voice that was not her own. It held no emotions and echoed around the clearing though she had not spoke loudly at all. The ice pressed further into me, surrounding my mind and squeezing tightly before spreading through my system. I had once thought that vampire venom was the worst experience of my life, even her blood on my skin had come second to it. This touch that radiated into me was worse. The ice did not send me into a state of agony, but left me cold and numb almost as if her touch was freezing me by siphoning away any warmth I had ever felt in my entire long life.

Bella was going to kill me.

Bella was going to kill me, but not before taking away everything within me that made life bearable. I could feel my faded warm memories of my human years begin to disappear from my memory. I struggled to remember my mother's face, the shape of her eyes, the ringlets of her hair… what color was it?

Panic struck me as I lost all of my human years. The predator reared his ugly head under the silent attack, swallowing the panic that threatened to overtake and I began strategizing as the ice spread through my chest. The only way to save myself was to get her riled up again, confuse her, anything to buy time. I was not going to die tonight. I was not going to lose this battle. I was not going to lose to her.

And I was not going to die before I got to be with my mate.

She trailed her finger away from my temple and traced down to my jugular. As her finger moved, I became light headed, my thoughts were scattered, and I couldn't hold my head up. As she moved her finger away from me, taking every bit of happiness along the way, she was draining my lifeforce. My head lulled to the side as ice continued to spread from my temple downward. What memories was she taking away from me now? What warm feelings was she stealing? I couldn't focus, couldn't pinpoint what was actually happening.

_Survival_. The word pulsated in my sporadic thoughts with some sort of meaning behind it. I couldn't remember. I could no longer feel an blazing need to remember. Her finger trailed down my throat. _Survival. Survive. _I struggled to lift my head, only feeling the shadow of amazement as I was actually able to achieve my goal. Never before had I noticed the extreme force needed to lift and hold my own head steady.

_Survive. By time. Confuse. Distract. Survive. _The thoughts came only marginally quicker now that I was upright. I noticed that the numbness and ice had spread through the top half of my torso as her finger slowly traced its way in the direction of my heart. Her white soulless eyes stared through me, her skin sinking and paling disgustingly more. It looked like just the slightest pressure and her skin would begin to peel off.

_Survive. _The thought pulsed again as she pressed her ice directly over my undead heart.

I would not die with a frozen heart.

A small flame flickered within the tundra she was forming. A small ray of warmth that had yet to be stolen. And with that one light, I pushed my numb body forward. Only my shoulders and head actually moved, but it was enough to reach my destination.

That last flicker of hope that remained within me burst into a conflagration of heat as my lips connected with hers.

* * *

**A/N: Well... that got intense XD BUT HEY LOOK! THEY KISSED! well... kinda lol So how are feeling about 'the predator'? Edward got kinda crazy there, didn't he? Oh well, it was bound to happen with Bella around. As always I hope you enjoyed and I appreciate all reviews, follows, favorites, and just you guys reading in general! **


	27. Apathy

~~**~~EPOV

It was not a kiss. It was a last resort, a method of distraction, my last hope to save myself. I would not believe that this was my first kiss, _our_ first kiss. It was nothing spectacular. Sonnets were not written about this and then expressed and dreamed about again and again until they became cliches. This was not a toe curling, fireworks combusting, everything is fine and dandy type of kiss. This wasn't a kiss. It was a mere brushing of the lips, my marble against her cracked and chapped sand paper. It wasn't intense. It wasn't calm. It was nothing. Nothing but one lone spark of electricity, the one that seemed to be ever present between us, existed in this not-a-kiss kiss.

It wasn't a kiss but it was effective. Our brief contact lasted less than a second, but whatever had taken over Bella was distracted. I barely had time to register her distraction, my lips still pressed against hers, before the spell she set over the clearing was broken. She was gone and I was sprawled onto the ground, desperately trying to make sense of the rush of voices and activity that filled my ears. She didn't fight as my family pinned her to the ground across the clearing, growling and snarling, but not harming her in anyway. Their thoughts were filled with anger, confusion, and fear of what they had seen but could not understand. Esme and Rosalie held her legs, Emmett and Jasper had a firm grip on her arms, and Carlisle cradled her head. I vaguely noticed Alice fluttering back to the tree, collecting Bella's sweatshirt, and throwing it over her before straddling her chest.

I knew that I should hate them for pinning my mate down and leaving her defenseless. I was so cold, the faint warmth of our connection already disintegrating into a brief memory of the past. I knew that I should get up, join them, help Bella but...I couldn't find it in me to move. I felt empty and cold, this stone immortal body was nothing more than a shell. There was nothing inside of me. Nothing but dead organs and complete and utter apathy. There was a faint rustle next to me. Two minutes ago, it would have sent up every alert I had and the intruder would be on the ground with my teeth at his throat. Instead, I didn't react at all as Jasper knelt beside me, his hand landing on my shoulder softly.

_What is this? _He gasped, gripping my shoulder tightly. Emanating from him, I could feel warmth, a heat like no other that poured into me. There was a flutter of a memory deep within my conscious, a name for the warmth. "Edward, can you hear me?" There was a flurry of motion then as my family abandoned Bella and surrounded me. More warmth, a seething yet somehow healing fire that dramatically contrasted the ice that filled me, came from Jasper's hold on me. Other indistinguishable hands were on me as if trying to find me in some unreachable place. Voices clouded around me, rushed and frantic, but I couldn't bother to hear any of them.

Yet, one voice was able to slice through the apathy and initiate a response from me. It was weak and laced with a primal confused fear, but the familiarity of it made me turn my head on instinct.

_Edward. _Charlie was the only one tending to Bella. She was now fully covered, sitting up, and leaning on her pseudo-father for support. Though her mental voice seemed drained, physically she looked healthier than she had in days. Her face had filled out, her skin emoted a healthy glow, her hair was shining, and her eyes were as brown as the richest chocolate diamond. The frail creature I had been battling not five minutes ago was now replaced by this majestic beauty who could pull you in with just a glance. There was a faint inkling of something as I gazed at her, a far off emotion that I couldn't place, but knew that I had once felt.

"What did you take from me?" My voice was quiet, barely above a whisper and full of disinterest. The draining, the apathy, the fierce cold that filled me under her touch: she had taken something from me, something that left me cold and empty, uncaring and lost. Even now, though I knew that should be more adamant on getting an answer, I couldn't help but believe that it truly didn't matter. I was still alive, so why should I be concerned by a trifle she stole from me.

"Fortunately, not everything." She responded, her voice ringing across the clearing forcefully and easily. Using Charlie as a crutch, she slowly rose to a standing position and began her strut over to where we were. My family hissed at her, their violent sounds growing in tandem with every step she stook. Even Carlisle, who normally did not reduce himself to such feral responses. Bella did not sway in her walk, confidence radiating in every step. I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of her, or be angry at her, or be anything toward her. She stopped three feet away from me, Esme crouched between us as a shield, trying to protect her eldest son from whatever it was Bella wanted to do.

Bella's eyes darted from face to face before landing on mine. I stared back, feeling nothing. Wanting nothing. And ultimately, having nothing.

"Love him well." She announced, never removing her eyes from mine. "Though he is complacent and far from caring tell him stories of happiness and love, let him feel your presence, assure him that your love in genuine and real. Hopefully, within a few hours, he should be back to normal... for the most part."

"For the most part?" Emmett spat from beside me.

"I don't have answers for you. But it is your duty to love him. He is… lost and incomplete. I stole from him, put him in this position, and for that I am truly sorry. It is your job to prove that your love can heal all things. He used to believe that." And without a second glance, she turned from us and made her way to the front of the house, Charlie scurrying behind her.

The rest of the day and most of night was the most invasive, strange, and touchy-feely of my long life. I was never alone, someone was always directly next to me with an arm wrapped around me while they told me some ridiculous story. At first, I would just feign listening with polite interest, not even paying attention to their words and stories. Instead my mind returned back to my fight with Bella analyzing every move we had made, searching for any tactical error that would have thrown the fight the other way or clearly establish a winner. Over the hours though, the polite interest morphed unintentionally into active listening and genuinity. The cold I felt slowly melted away and like a tidal wave, I was able to feel, understand, and reciprocate the love my family poured into me. It was a crushing experience…being overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of a family's love and knowing that for a time you literally did not care about them. They were mere pawns in life, allies for survival, for nine hours there was no attached to them.

Slowly, over the course of memories, hugs, and simple support those ties were reconnected. Carlisle was my father again, he spent the whole time recalling how he met me as a human, the woman who must have been my mother, and his decision to change me spurred on by her perceptiveness. Esme was my surrogate mother who sat beside through it all, never releasing my hand, and forever listing off reasons why she loved me. Jasper and Emmett were my brothers, recalling every prank, every hunting trip, and every wrestling match that we had experienced together. And Alice and Rosalie were my sisters, making it clear that while we shared no typical bonding experience that we were still connected by a mutual love for our family.

My family was everything to me.

And then there was Bella. There were a million red flags that said that I should give up, turn and run from her with every last ounce of strength in my body. She was dangerous and brought out the worst in everyone around her. She was thief who took something, something that without I have no chance of maintaining relationships or joy with anyone. She was trouble wrapped in a whirlwind of bad luck and mystery. I wanted to hate her. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to join my family in their thoughts of leaving-war be damned.

But I couldn't.

Our relationship was volatile. It was passionately destructive and awakened parts of me that should have been long since dead. There was the savage need to dominate over her, the caveman urge to give in to the mating bond, instincts and wants that civilized vampires do not feel or give in to. And she fought against me like her life depended on it. Together we were an explosion waiting to happen, a supernova that could wipe out entire galaxies. No matter how much I wanted to get away, no matter how much I should get away from her, I couldn't do it. We were supposed to be together. Once the explosion was ignited, you can't hold it back.

Our explosion was unstoppable.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. First, apologies. I was doing so good but then got pretty distracted by life and let's face it, this chapter sucked and was super hard to write :P Second, I will be posting again either tonight or tomorrow. I just needed to get this one out of the way xD Anywho, thank you all!**


	28. Reconciling

BPOV

I focused on nothing but the droplet as it slowly succumbed to gravity, falling from the tip of my finger and sending ripples as it returned to its source of scorching bathwater. Another followed as if desperately trying to stay as close as possible to the first. Beyond my starcrossed droplets, there were voices ranting and raving, sickeningly hissing at me. Both held similar confusion over the events that had transpired hours ago, yet resonated sick satisfaction. The juxtaposed voices were united by a craving, a need to have more than a sampling of the innocence, the happiness, the pure essence that we extracted from him. The righteous one insisted that continuing would solve so many problems… that I got myself into this mess and should accept the consequences sooner rather than later. If this was the way to do it, then so be it. The vile one simply reveled in the taste and the taboo of it.

Each voice wanted me to go back, to engage him in a battle and somehow unlock whatever possessed me to do that...unspeakable thing to him. To steal from him. To feed off of him.

Another individual droplet began to stretch toward the masses. I gently moved my hand over the edge of the tub and watched as it splattered into countless atoms on the floor. Sometimes we don't always get what we want. The droplet would never rejoin the mass and I would never give in to the conspiring fragments of me. I had only an inkling of an idea of what had happened between Edward and I and next to no clue as to _how _it happened. Living on this earth for nearly four centuries, I know full and well everything I am capable of, every limit I have, my weaknesses and my strengths.

And this was far beyond anything I knew.

My eyes closed as I slipped completely under the water letting the voices combat as the heated water washed over me.

* * *

_You are ignoring your duties_, the voice clipped as I pressed the snooze button. For the first time in a week, I slept restfully and free from dreams. The mana I stole yesterday continued to flow within me, allowing me a peaceful slumber. I was not going to let some duty to a human town stop me from enjoying the peace while I still had it. Besides, school was unnecessary, simply a means to an end, a place to collect mindless servants who were willing to fawn over me and supply exactly what I needed. They were useless to me now, a point proven after my very physical repulsion toward Mike Newton's advance.

With that perk long gone, the entire population of Forks was almost like an infestation of an endangered species of parasite. No matter how much I wanted to be rid of them, I simply couldn't.

So I would settle for the small comfort of hanging around the house for the day. If anything, it would give me time to think and avoid the one person who I knew would be looking for me more than anyone.

A knock on my bedroom door perfectly accompanied my groan. Charlie poked his head in, concern written plainly across his face.

"How are you feeling kid?" he asked, carefully stepping into the room, hugging the wall as if distance would actually save him if I happened to be in a rage.

"Peachy keen, especially seeing as I'm just going to vegetate here for the day." I responded with a sarcastic thumbs-up. He raised his eyebrows, his aura twitching around him slightly as he switched into Dad-mode.

"You have skipped a lot of school lately." He pointed out, disapproval outweighing his wariness. Charlie was an advocate for following as many rules as possible. While he understood that some rules had to be broken on occasion, he obviously did not include my attendance record into that exception. A flicker of annoyance lit within me as I propped myself up on my elbows, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We are on the precipice of a war. Last night, there was a new development in my powers and I committed an unspeakable crime. Do you really think that this is the time to be concerned about my human education-which, mind you, I have already previously mastered?" I questioned. To give him credit, Charlie stood firm in his believes. He only shrank back minimally at my inquiry, before glaring right back at me.

"I think that we have an appearance to uphold." He stated succinctly. I shrugged at him.

"Say that I went to visit my mother or something." I suggested, but was only met with a stonewall. "Charlie, I know what I'm doing." I snapped, the annoyance flaring up. The annoyance died away quickly as he spoke his next words, soft yet firm.

"You didn't know what you were doing last night." The heat from my irritation, a familiar hellfire that warmed me on the inside and destroyed everything externally, dissipated quickly and left nothing behind but emptiness. Charlie took my silence as a victory and nodded his head once before exiting the room. Mechanically, I rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom. It took one look in the mirror to send crippling guilt running through my veins like ice water.

I looked beautiful. My skin which had been sickly pale and paper thin only 24 hours ago had now filled out and sported an alabaster glow. My eyes were no longer sunken and framed with black circles, but were wide and glinted mischievously in the light. The frayed and dull locks of chocolate hair were now healthy and full, sporting natural waves that cascaded over my shoulders. Yesterday my lips were cracked and pale, yet now they sported a luscious and inviting fullness to them.

I looked better than I had in nearly a century. And it made me sick to my stomach.

I turned away from the mirror and quickly dressed before my own self-hatred overpowered me. It was imperative to keep my emotions under control, keep my personalities at bay. After more than two centuries, I had found a perfect balance between angel and demon. My brown eyes: It was much like the human me, if there was such a thing. It was difficult and I slipped more often than not, always leaning more to the devilish side, but… I had to keep myself in check. While I didn't know what exactly had happened between me and Edward, I did know that it began when my emotions peaked and I lost control.

_It will happen eventually. The game you are playing will come to an end. You cannot protect him from the consequences of your actions. The longer you prolong the inevitable, the more lives will be lost. _

_It's not the destination, but the journey! Don't worry so much about the chaos and mayhem that will come, but focus on the here and now. I'm positive you will both enjoy it. _

_The more time you spend together, the closer you become, the faster the game will end. _

_So you should make him yours, while you still can. That was always the fantasy wasn't it? Reading romance novels and imagining what it would be like to have an affair of your own. _

Glass shattered on the floor, sharp slivers gouging into my fist as the mirror crumbled around me. The shock of my action and the pain was enough to drown out the voices, bringing order back into my mind, if only temporarily. What they were suggesting, both sides agreeing with different agendas- No, I would not even fantasize on it. I would not approach Edward again, not when I have caused enough turmoil in his already fragile destiny. I would stay clear of him… guard from afar like I have for so many years.

_But if he approached you…._ I tightened my fist, gasping as the pain banished the voice again. Quickly, I mopped the blood up and wrapped my fist, leaving just enough pieces of glass in the wound to keep my own sanity, and headed out of the door.

… If he approached me…

...if he was truly reckless enough to come near me again…

Well, that would certainly be interesting.

* * *

The parasites swarmed around me as soon as I cut the engine of my bike, their words tumbling over each other into a meaningless and indecipherable mush of noise. They reached out and tried to take my bag from me, my jacket from my back, making it to where I had to carry nothing. Their touch made my skin crawl.

_Imagine, you have had every single one of them in the most intimate way. _

The reminder made my stomach churn. Yet I knew that it was not completely true. I let my feet guide me through the swarm, ignoring every advance that was thrown at me, until I had made my way to the one exception. The only human in Forks High School whom I had not conquer. Angela seemed to know exactly what I needed and quickly took hold of my hand. Her innocence and purity was like a fresh air, a peaceful calm that settled my stomach. The students around me immediately backed off. While they would never know the true nature of our relationship, they all understood that Angela had a more intense bond with me. She was my number one. In the beginning it had made for some nastiness toward my friend, but I put an end to that rather quickly.

Angela glared at the swarm before pulling me along and taking shelter in the library.

"Man, they don't have minds of their own, do they?" She mentioned, rolling her eyes and pulling me into a brief hug. "I missed you. You've been gone for so long." Her green aura trembled with worry and relief and her dark eyes instantly began filling with tears.

"It was only a week." A week… but so much had happened, it seemed hard to believed. Shaking my head, I moved passed her and situated myself at an ancient computer, tucked under a pile of dust against the south wall. "I'm not really going to class today either. I just needed to make an appearance. I'm going to do some research while I'm hiding here though." Hitting the button on the monitor, I began the long wait for the system to boot up for the first time in years. Angela made her way over to me, a question brimming on her lips, but fear and caution radiating from her aura. I looked at her over my shoulder, an eyebrow raised. I knew what her question was, but it was imperative for Angela to get passed her fear and address me directly. Treat me like normal, or else return to her downward spiral.

"Did Edward Cullen find you?" She asked, turning her eyes to her shoes, her aura darkening in embarrassment and anxiety.

"Yes, I did." Electricity shot through my spine as his voice penetrated the quiet library. Angela gasped in surprise, whirling around to stare at the vampire casually leaning against the entrance, his eyes black and staring directly at me. "Just in the nick of time too, right Bella?" He was angry, that much was obvious. The atmosphere surrounding him throbbed with a quiet not unfamiliar rage. I could see the savageness of last night swirling in his black irises.

"Go away, Edward. I am in no mood for you today," I turned away from him, but caught his glare in the reflection of the still booting computer screen. I could sense Angela's glance switching between the two of us and the atmosphere thickened.

"Angela, would you mind if I talked to Bella alone?" He asked, his voice dropping into a sultry song, a perfect lilt that was sure to wrap around any human's will and command it for its own. And he accused me of being a Siren.

_Admit it, his voice has just as much effect on you. _

"She's my friend and she is staying with me." I could hear the childish desperation evident in my voice, but it didn't matter. I could not afford to be alone with him. I wasn't exactly sure of what would happen, but I knew that I was not ready to face him.

"This not a conversation for...normal people." He insisted, raising one eyebrow as he used the term that Angela had founded as a means to get closer to the truth. Her heartbeat sped up and I could feel a slight panic begin within her.

"Then it is not a conversation that should happen here." Finally, the screen on the computer came up, exposing outdated applications and icons. Welcome to the 90's where broadband internet and the AOL dial-tone reigned supreme. The green connection wrapped tightly around my ankle began to quiver. Immediately, I rose from my seat and positioned myself in front of Angela, facing Edward directly for the first time. He certainly looked better than he had when I left last night. His eyes were no longer empty and he did not exude an aura of nothingness. In fact, it was only the slightly dull color of his black irises that hinted that anything was taken from him at all. He stood a mere five inches away from me, anger and defiance pulsating from him.

And he had been only a millisecond away from forcefully removing Angela from the room.

"Angela, if you wish to stay you may. Edward needs to learn his place, and it is not to bully you." I stated, glaring directly at him. The air between us crackled as his nostrils flared and he bared his teeth slightly.

"It is only because of me that you are still alive." He hissed. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, patting Angela's trembling shoulder as I passed. I knew he would not attack me here, even though I turned my back to him. Even to a predator, the instinct for survival was so much more than that of revenge.

"Pot, meet Kettle." Behind me, he released a frustrated sigh. I imagined his hands were pulling at his hair, it was a nervous tick he had always had. "Take a seat, Edward. Angela, if you wouldn't mind answering for me when attendance is called, I would appreciate it." A clear dismissal that I was sure she was thankful for as she scampered out of the room. Edward hesitated for a moment before pulling out a chair three seats to the right of me.

It seemed, even I could be graced with small miracles. It was only my instinct to protect Angela that kept me in check when he was so close to me. At least now, he took the initiative to create ample space between us. Perhaps now, he knew how dangerous I actually was to him.

"I want answers." He stated curtly as I opened a browser.

"I don't have many, and you wouldn't believe me anyway." I typed into the search bar, always knowing that even the World Wide Web would not able to do me any good. The knowledge I searched for was ancient, something that was normally passed down through the millennia.

_You know where to go for your answers. _

_Too much of a coward. _

_Unable to face the consequences of your actions. _

_Weakling. _

A long crack split along the edge of the table as Edward gripped his hands tightly against the desk. "Damnit Bella, just tell me the damn truth! No riddles, no evasiveness, just fucking talk to me." Immediately, his outburst caused my blood to boil and my vision to tint red. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my injured hand into a fist while using the other to point to the chair directly next to me. The pain shot up my arm and cleared my mind, but I did not trust myself to speak or open my eyes. The moment I relaxed, would the moment I lost.

The air shifted as he flashed into the seat beside me and I jumped only slightly when his icy touch gently held my wrapped hand.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked softly, all of the rage from only thirty seconds ago completely lost and replaced with concern. I didn't answer. Already, I could feel them churning in my mind, trying to fight their way back into my reality. Already, I could feel myself slipping as the electricity that always permeated the air between us intensified. Slowly, I felt the wrap fall away from my hand. He hissed lowly, gingerly turning my hand over to fully examine it. I wanted to know what he was doing, I wanted to watch how he reacted to my self-inflicted pain. I wanted to know if somewhere beneath the well earned rage was still the gentle yet passionate adoration I had seen in the few quiet moments we had.

Carefully, I opened my eyes. He was watching me, holding my still bleeding hand carefully away from his skin, a million questions and concerns in his dark eyes. He released my hand and flitted away for only a second before returning with a box full of tissues. Wordlessly, he meticulously used the tissues to pluck miniscule slivers of glass out of my skin, avoiding any contact with my blood. He went at a human pace, going over my wound over and over until he was absolutely positive without a shadow of a doubt that every piece of my bathroom mirror was gone.

"Does vampire venom hurt you?" He asked quietly, glancing up through his eyelashes. I shook my head slowly, caught in his dark eyes, the charge in the air increasing by the second. Without looking away, he grabbed a new tissue and quickly dabbed it on his tongue before wiping away at the wound. Warmth coated my hand as his venom went to work, knitting together the broken skin and taking away the pain. His eyes stayed on mine for a second more before he looked down at his handiwork. His grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"I like to take care of you." He started softly, watching as the slices in my hand began to turn into fierce pink lines and then fade into scars. "Moments like this, where we can just be us and you aren't trying to scare me away or run away… moments when you let me be close to you and take care of you… I love these moments." His admission, laced with longing and sadness, pierced me. He looked at me again, carefully holding my hand between both of his.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't let you go. I fully intend to follow you everywhere, but if we are going to be able to coexist in peace and have more moments like these… I need you to start trusting me. Let me take care of you. Let me be there for you. And please, treat me like an equal at least!" He pleaded with me, his eyes wild with desperation, his hands squeezing mine tighter and tighter. I wanted to look away from his eyes, run, hide and never return. Absolutely no good could come from this.

But I couldn't.

_The damage has already been done. _

_No harm with giving into him while you still can. _

It was almost like a supernova, the sudden release of tension between us as I placed my other hand on top of his. Both of us released the breath we had been holding, and suddenly the atmosphere was a lot more bearable. The charge that had always been between us now flowed in an uninterrupted circuit through our hands, the bond of mates getting stronger with each moment. Between us, unseen by him, the thick silver-green connection that had always brought me to his side was now wrapping intricately around our hands. Tying us together in a way that could never be broken… There was no turning back.

"Be patient with me." I implored softly, staring at my petite hand resting atop his large ones. He squeezed my hand between his and gave an obvious "always" as an answer. There was more to it. This relationship was not going to be as easily achieved as he assumed it was going to be. I should tell him that immediately. But now was not the time. I would have to temporarily table the main point for now…

_Prolonging the inevitable. _

"Now… what were you searching for?" He asked, keeping my newly healed hand in his as he turned to the computer screen. I didn't answer. I kept my eyes trained on our hands as he read the screen. "Bella…?" He asked after a moment, confusion and disbelief highly evident.

I looked into his eyes. They were gold now, my acceptance of him had driven away all of the rage that he had previously had. His irises churned with questions and resistance to what he had read on my search page.

"Edward… I am nearly positive that I stole a portion of your soul last night."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed (: **


	29. Never Ending Questions

BPOV

It was amusing to see the immediate wall stand erect as Edward took in my words. As soon as I had mentioned his soul, his vehement denial reared its ugly head, causing his eyes to narrow in disbelief. His aura rippled with his battling beliefs, ironically enough. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, ripping his hand from mine sharply. Immediately, I ignored the flash of cold that shocked my system, already used to the warmth that our now bonded connection brought.

"Right. My soul. Whatever, Bella." I shrugged and looked away from him, turning back to my screen full of useless results.

"Go ahead and argue with the divine being who knows a hell of a lot more about souls that you do." I muttered with a roll of my eyes, quickly clicking through the pages of Google. While the first pages were riddled with forums, anime clips, and links to psychic websites, I knew that if there were even an inkling of information for me, it would be lost in the pages that no one bothered to look through.

"You can't be serious," he scoffed again, unsure of whether he should be angry with me, as if I were playing a joke on him, or if he should just discard the idea as if I never suggested it.

_His complete rejection of the very idea that he has a soul, could be seen as a rejection toward you. _The bleakest part of me mentioned with a cackle. I clenched my fist in response, forgetting for a moment that the pain I had intended to use to cast these thoughts out of my mind was no longer present. The thick green cord that continued tighten around the appendaged pulled, causing me to reach and grab Edward's ice hand. Comfort immediately flooded me, relief and an absolute truth pushed against the brief thought. He automatically squeezed my hand, the anger that had begun bubbling quickly evaporating into calm. I watched our joined hands, the knot still tightening-would it ever be tight enough?- as I spoke.

"Edward. My business is in souls. I see them, I am connected to a multitude of them, and I can use them to manipulate the physical body." He stiffened beside me, no doubt remembering how I had taken hold of his aura and brought him toward me, lifting him off of the ground and hold him suspended. "I understand your wariness, believe me I do, but I have seen those who have had their souls ripped away from them, and those who have mangled them so much through horrendous deeds that, in the wake of blood and chaos, they leave their own tattered soul amongst the corpses. They are creatures of nightmare, and you… you and your family are nothing like them." The shudder that passed through me was involuntary and did not go unnoticed by him.

I shook my head at his questioning eyes and continued.

"What I took from you, memories of your human life, everything that made you happy in this life… all of that resides in the soul. I had easy access and…. somehow took them away from you."

"Somehow?" He asked quietly, processing my words. I shrugged.

"I had no idea I could do that. Honestly." I insisted when he glared at me accusingly. "I have a pretty good idea of what I can and cannot do, and soul stealing was never even an option." I could name only a select few who I knew had the power to take something so precious from someone… and they were so dangerous, they rarely got to see the light of day. He glanced at the computer screen, quirking an eyebrow.

"And you thought a Google search would clear it up?" His lip twitched, fighting back a sarcastic smirk. Rolling my eyes, I quickly exited out of the search and logged off the computer.

"It was a long shot yes… but I would rather turn to the Internet than proceed to option two." The words came out much more quietly than I had intended, my dread for the coming confrontation leaking through. Edward squeezed my hand. "Do you feel like actually attending class today?" I asked, not looking away from the blank computer screen. In the dark reflection, my eyes were wide and carefully shifting to a darker shade of brown as my internal defense began to rise up. I focused on his cold hand wrapped around mine, his smooth fingers interlaced between my own, and watched as my eyes lightened back to normal again. It was a balancing act, but there was something serene about knowing that his presence could keep me in check. I was not at risk for completing what I started last night.

But this one relaxation did nothing but raise more questions. Why had I done it? Why did it not come naturally? How could I be close to him now but not then? How could we be mates if I was at risk for destroying him at every turn?

_You did it to yourself. _

"Bella?" His voice cut through my train of thought. I blinked and tore my gaze away from the screen and met his cautious one. "I said that I don't mind skipping the day." He clarified, knowing that I had been too far gone to hear what he had said. I nodded once and stood. He followed obediently as I lead us through the empty halls and out of the front entrance.

"Where are we going?" He asked, opening the passenger door of his Volvo for me before flitting around and sitting in the driver seat.

"Seattle." I answered simply, taking his hand back into mine again as anxiety began to claw away at me again. Could I do this? I had tried for so long, but with Edward there with me, could I really do this?

He was quiet for a moment, searching for the right moment to ask the obvious question. We had already left Forks behind when he finally could not hold back anymore. "What is in Seattle?"

My answer was immediate, an acknowledgement I had never been able to make out loud finally spilling off of my tongue. "My father."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, school started and I've been in the weeds ever since! But I am not letting this die just... it will be updated very slowly with probably super short chapters (this one was actually written two weeks ago, but I never got around to adding to it so... here it is :P) I really appreciate your patience with me! **


End file.
